Jojo en Eostia, Estrella de la esperanza
by Ben56
Summary: Kujo Jotaro, después de su cruzada contra Dio, esperaba una vida normal culminando sus estudios teniendo una familia tal vez...pero no se le paso por la cabeza ser transportado a un mundo de fantasia, con mujeres vistiendo ropa muy provocador, ni tener que romperle la cara a un bastardo ambiciosos y degenerado. "Yare yare daze".
1. Chapter 1

**La Aventura Bizarra de Jojo: Jotaro en Eostia**

 **A pedido del público, doy por iniciado el primer crossover de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure y Kuroinu, bueno no he visto ningún crossover de estos dos y esto que hay uno de One Punch Man.**

 **Una cosa que me olvide de preguntar en el primer episodio de mi nueva historia, fue ¿Cuál de los Jotaro usar? Por lo que al final decidí usar al Jotaro de Stardust Crussader, solo que le aumentare dos años 3 años más.**

 **Bien curioso que tiene el cuerpazo de un adulto a los 17 años, y conforme pasa el tiempo pareciera que no envejece mucho, parece el mismo en casi todas las partes del anime o manga (solo es diferente por su atuendo y peinado).**

 **Más o menos, el Jotaro de esta historia ya termino la preparatoria y empezó sus estudios de Biólogo Marino. Más que claro este será un Jotaro x HAREM, aunque será un poco difícil pues ya saben que nuestro compañero es estoico y casi tan frio como el ártico, y con su usual forma de ser y actuar ante casi cualquier situación. Calculador y siempre serio, sobra decir que todas las chicas de Kuroinu terminaran más que enamoradas de él.**

 **Jotaro tendrá todos sus poderes y solo los magos podrán ver sus Stand, aún así ningún tipo de ataque mágico podrá lastimar su Stand, y como no va a haber otro usuario de Stand nadie podrá hacerle frente. También le daré un power up para que su Stand pueda golpear y romper casi cualquier cosa (por si se me ocurre hacerlo pelear contra un dragón o algo) y aumentar el tiempo que puede detener.**

 **Sin más que añadir (y si lo hago lo haré al final), empecemos. No soy dueño de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure y Kuroinu, solo me pertenece la idea de la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 1: Jojo en una nueva aventura, en otro mundo**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kujo Jotaro ya tenía 20 años y había empezado sus estudios para ser biólogo marino, había pasado 3 años desde su aventura junto a su abuelo, Kakyoin Noriyaki, Mohamed Avdol, Jeanpierre Polnaref y el perro Iggy. En la cruzada para encontrara y derrotar Dio, gran archi enemigo de la familia Joestar, que trasplanto su cabeza al cuerpo del más antiguo miembro del linaje Jonathan Joester. La cruzada fue larga y al final solo él, su abuelo y Polnareff sobrevivieron. Costando la vida de Ovadol, Kakyoin e Iggy.

La perdida de tan grandes amigos, con quien compartieron grandes aventuras, grandes peligros y situaciones divertidas. Pesaba en su consciencia pero sabía que al final ellos no murieron en vano, Dio ya no existía y con él muerto, ya no habría más problemas. Jotaro decidió seguir con sus estudios, aún con sus habilidades de Stand que ahora era más fuerte y rápido, logrando aumentar el límite de tiempo que podía detener el tiempo a 4 s, esto lo podía aprovechar cuando estudiaba.

Claro que aún se mantenía en contacto con su abuelo y Polnareff, aún viviendo con su madre pues ella se negaba a dejarlo ir, a veces le gustaba preguntar si ya había conseguida novia a lo que el solo respondía " _yare yare daze"_ y se retiraba a su cuarto a continuar sus estudios.

Si, la vida de Jotaro finalmente era normal, o al menos estándares normales….pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre se mantienen normales, en especial para los Joester. Sí, nuestro delincuente buscapleitos favorito, sería enviada o más bien invocado a un mundo con grandes problemas, donde su presencia salvaría a muchas personas y repartiría unos buenos puñetazos a unos bastardos.

Sí Jotaro no lo sabía pero salvaría un mundo, le rompería los huesos a unos malnacidos, y de paso conquistaría a más de una mujer con su actitud y encanto natural.

 **Eostia, Tierras del Norte, en la Fortaleza Oscura**

Eostia es un mundo especial, lleno de seres míticos. Entre elfos, elfos oscuros, ogros, goblins, demonios, onis, etc y por supuesto humanos. En este mundo las cosas habían empeorado durante los últimos años, todo empezó cuando las tierras del Norte donde los monstruos vivían, habían sido conquistadas por la soberana de los elfos oscuros Olga Discordia, usualmente los monstruos gustaban de atacar las tierras del Sur con el único objetivo de matar y violar a las mujeres, pero Olga logro someterlos a su voluntad y quiso hacer uso de su nuevo ejército para someter el Sur del continente de Serenusu.

En respuesta a su invasión, la líder de los altos elfos y actual encarnación de la diosa elfica, Celestine Lucullus propuso la formación de una alianza defensiva. Incluyendo a su Guardiana Celestial Claudia Levantein, ella y Celestine junto a 5 mujeres más formaron la Alianza de los 7 Escudos, las 5 mujeres ahora princesas de la alianza junto a las otras dos son: Alicia Arcturus, caballero de Iris; Prim Fiorire, prima de Alicia; Maia Fixie, considerada la Reina de los mercenarios; Ruu Ruu, lider de los Halflings y los enanos; y Kaguya sacerdotisa del brillo.

Su cruzada contra las fuerzas demoniacas de Olga empezó rápido, logrado asegurarse 7 ciudades como fortalezas para defenderse de las legiones, cada diferente ciudad estaba bajo el mando de las princesas: la ciudad de Feoh, la más cerca a los bosques de las tierras del Norte bajo la dirección de Alicia Arcturus; Ul ciudad vecina a la primera para Prim Fiorire; Ansur al mando de Maia; Rad para Ruu Ruu; Kamakura para Kaguya; Thorn para Claudia y cerca de esta la última ciudad Ken considerada la capital de la Alianza, es donde reside Celestine.

La guerra entre ambos frentes no avanzaba mucho para ninguno de los lados, hasta que se propuso el uso de mercenarios para apoyar las tropas, esto ayudo a inclinar más la balanza en favor a la Alianza de los 7 Escudos. Los elfos oscuros y los monstruos enfrentaron grandes dificultades, pues enfrentar caballeros era fácil cuando se aprovechaban de ellos al usar rehenes, pero los mercenarios eran más difíciles de combatir pues nada le importaba solo hacer su trabajo y cobrar. Pero de todas las bandas de mercenarios, ninguna resaltaba más por sus logros durante la guerra que Kuroinu, la más gran banda mercenaria dirigida por un hombre llamado Vault. hombre fornido de pelo negro corto apuntando hacia adelante y ojos rojos llenos de ambición, de un 1.86 m de altura, vistiendo armadura parcialmente con una hombrera y armadura en su hombro y antebrazo izquierdos y un guante en su mano derecha todo de color negro, botas armadas de color negro, con unos pantalones marrones y un polo gris oscuro y una capa magenta en la espalda hasta las rodillas, con una enorme espada en su espalda. En su hombrera lleva un franja metálica azul con el símbolo de la cabeza de un perro y una espada, símbolo de su banda.

Al mando de Kuroinu, Vault logro grandes victorias, ahora en su última misión iba a terminar con la guerra. Organizando un asalto a la Fortaleza Oscura para capturar a Olga Discordia, esto hubiera sido imposible por muchas razones, primer la tierra alrededor de dicha fortaleza era estéril pues el aura de magia que permeaba el ambiente succionaba lentamente la vida de cualquier ser vivo cercano, solo los monstruos eran inmunes a cierto límite; y segundo era que Olga Discordia era considerada igual en poder con Celestine por lo que era muy difícil poder someterla.

Para buena suerte de ellos, las fuerzas mágicas de las tierras del Norte había disminuido y con eso las fuerzas de la reina de los elfos oscuros, pero eso no era todo. Otra cosa que ayudo en el asalto a la fortaleza fue el hecho de que los monstruos que fueron sometidos estaban más que hartos de solo poder asaltar aldeas en busca de mujeres cuando se lo ordenaban, era fácil pensar que a la menor oportunidad se revelarían, y de eso se aprovecho Vault, fue muy fácil pues todos los monstruos de estas tierras solo pensaban con su miembros en vez de sus cabezas.

Pero ¿Por qué haría esto Vault?...simple, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto el dinero que recibiría por su victoria en este asalto, no el tenia ambiciones más grandes, lo que para muchos idiotas seria un paraíso. Su meta era gobernar Eostia, derrocar a las princesas que gobiernan la sociedad para así poder crear una nueva nación, una donde los hombres estaban al mando y las mujeres no podían hacer nada más que obedecer, y para las más bellas las destinaria para una cosa más…servir, servir a cualquier hombre con sus cuerpos, satisfacer todos los deseos que tengan. Era una "Nación del Servicio", y el seria el rey, su plan empezaba con la reina Olga y su asistente.

Habiéndoles prometido a los ogros y los demás monstruos el poder abusar de Cloe, quien al parecer era la más codiciada por ser muy severa al castigar a los insubordinados, por lo que muchos quería someter y romperla mentalmente mientras disfrutaban al violarla en grupo. Vault no tenia problema alguno con eso pues esto era parte de sus ambiciones, pero él se aseguraría de quien desvirgue a Olga, con la ayuda de sus dos mejores ayudantes Kin y Hicks: Hicks es el típico mercenario con pelo café y ojos marrones vestido nada más con un chaleco verde oscuro en la parte superior, unos pantalones negros abajo con una espada mediana enfundada en su cinturón y zapatos marrones; Kin por el contrario no era del todo mercenario si no un mago de pelo marrón y ojos celeste, vestido con una túnica superior verde con líneas amarillas y pantalones negros, encima de esto llevaba un manto azul oscuro.

Así con la ayuda de los monstruos de traidores, le fue muy fácil lograr sitiar la fortaleza, y aunque Olga logro hacer escapar a su gente por un portal mágico, ella fue capturada junto a su ayudante. Sometida ambas elfas, le quitaron su cetro de poder y la encerraron en una celda, mientras se llevaban a su asistente, pues el mismo Vault le conto o que pensaba hacer con ella y Cloe, y luego con toda Eostia. Ella sabía que necesitaba salvar a Cloe y escapar, si era posible ir a Ken y avisar a Celestine o buscar algún aliado que pudiera protegerla mientras pensaba en un plan de vengarse de Vault y los monstruos que la traicionaron, pensando en todos las posibilidades solo una se le vino rápido a la mente.

-' _Solo me queda recurrir al hechizo de invocación, felizmente me queda suficiente poder mágico, pero no sé que será lo que llegue a invocar. En el peor de los casos aparecerá un demonio que acabara con ellos, con Cloe y conmigo y luego destruirá a Eostia, pero creo que eso es mejor a que ese hombre cumpla con sus ambiciones y nos convierta en juguetes sexuales, solo tengo que esperar el momento exacta. Cuando me lleven con él'_

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando su plan de escape, dos mercenarios vinieron y abrieron la celda donde ella estaba sentada esposada, los dos sujetos dijeron que Vault deseaba que ella fuera testigo del destino de su asistente y que luego seria su turno. No molestándose en resistirse, le puso de pie dejando ver su exótica belleza.

Olga Discordia no era considerada el opuesto igual de Celestine solo por su poder si no también por su gran belleza, su hermosa piel morena casi chocolate y su largo cabello negro con unos ojos color ámbar, de un 1.80 m de altura, vistiendo solo su corcet purpura el cual dejaba ver su escote y pezones rosados de su pecho copa DD, mientras que en la parte de abajo solo llevaba una tanga negra muy delgada, no portando su capa real. Su ropa no dejaba nada a la imaginación y exponía su cuerpo curvilíneo y sexy, la vista era más que suficiente para hacer que los mercenarios comenzaran a babear como animales, con solo pensar que pronto disfrutarían de ese pedazo de carne.

Caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala de su trono, al entrar vio a Vault sentado en su trono com si fuera el reya, a su lado derecho su mago Kin, ambos subiendo las gradas. Al lado izquierdo de Olga se encontraba Cloe su asistente y más leal compañera. Ella era una mestiza entre elfa oscura y humano, su piel morena pero en un tono más claro, con pelo amarillo claro y ojos rojos. su vestimenta al igual que la de Olga no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, llevando solo una tanga negra también en la parte baja, su corcet era más delgado que el de Olga y también solo cubría los lados del abdomen y sus pechos copa C, llevaba arriba en el cuello y hombros parte de un chaqueta azul de bordes blancos, tenia guantes cafés en sus manos, además el corcet se unía a sus medias azules hasta la parte baja de los muslos con tirantes rojos y calzaba unos zapatos o botines marrones. Llevaba un grijete encadenado en su cuello sostenido por los ogros que estaban presentes en la sala al igual que la gran mayoría de los mercenarios, todos observando expectantes de lo que pasaría.

-"¡Jajajajaja! Bienvenida "Reina" Olga, seguro ya sabes porque te mande llamar, aparte de que te haré ver como violan a tú asistente, quería preguntarte algo… ¿es posible que una elfa oscura pueda quedar embarazada de un humano? En especial alguien de tú alcurnia? ¡jajajajajajajajaja!" dijo él burlonamente.

Olga solo miro estoicamente pero internamente estaba enfurecida, si bien ella se puso asimismo un hechizo para evitar perder su virginidad con cualquiera, seguro el mago de Vault sabia como deshacerlo. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, Olga deseaba un día poder enamorarse y tener hijos, vivir una vida de gran felicidad junto a su alma gemela y y ver crecer a su o sus descendientes. Ahora esta escoria planeaba violarla y seguro la dejaría a merced de los demás mercenarios también.

-"¡O-Origa-sama!"

Cloe solo pudo mirar aterrada, su reina iba ver como la violaban. Ella quien fue en el pasado una esclava vendida a muchos nobles humanos que abusaron de ella, hasta que Olga la salvo, volvería a ser violada y para colmo por estos asqueroso monstruos.

-"¿Realmente crees que dejare que hagas esto en mi presencia?...eres un iluso"

Olga pudo ver que uno de los mercenarios llevaba su cetro, que conveniente pues podría sacar magia extra para no quedar exhausta al usar el hechizo de invocación, y así Cloe y ella podrían escapar. Con un ademan de su mano derecha, él cetro en las manos del mercenario voló hacia ella, arrancándole las manos al pobre diablo. El mercenario se retorcía de agonia, mientras los demás presentes se ponian alerta al ver a la reina con su cetro, Olga logro sentir poder mágico suficiente para lanzar 4 hechizos. Cargando energía eléctrica en su cetro la libero alrededor causando un destello de luz que cegó a todos, al desvanecerse vieron los resultados, al parecer el hechizo solo ataco a los ogros dejando a los demás intactos, los cuerpos de los ogros yacían el suelo chamuscados, y Cloe aprovecho esto para correr hacia su reina.

Lamentablemente Olga no midió bien la cantidad de magia que debía usar en ese hechizo y quedo más agotada de lo que esperaba, ahora solo le quedaba suficiente fuerza para un hechizo más, así que debía decidir entre hacer la invocación o teletransportar Cloe y ella lejos de este lugar.

-"¡Jaja! Parece que no fue una buena idea no es así reina Olga, antes de traerte le pedí a Kin que pusiera algunas medidas de seguridad…."

-"Así es, sabía que tratarías de recuperar tú cetro, así que plante runas para evitar que cualquier hechizo ofensivo, aunque parece que pudiste lanzar uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con los ogros. Pero seguro ya no tienes suficiente fuerza para lanzar otro de ese nivel"

Cloe se puso frente a Olga dispuesta a protegerla, Olga solo respiraba para recuperar fuerzas, al escuchar lo de las runas vio que no tenía más opción, así comenzó a recitar el hechizo.

-"Puede que tus runas puedan limitar la efectividad mis hechizos de ataque, pero los hechizos de invocación no pueden ser anulados con ninguna magia. ¡Hago este llamado, más allá del tiempo y el espacio! ¡Dioses de otro mundo, Héroes de otro mundo, Demonios de otro mundo! ¡Aparezcan y destruyan a mis enemigos, y les daré libertad para que estén en este mundo! ¡Responde a mi llamado!"

Un circulo de color negro y blanco apareció debajo de Olga y Cloe, desprendiendo una fuerte luz y después de unos minutos se apago, Olga estaba más cansada ahora pero trato de ver alrededor en busca del ser que invoco, pero no había nada ¿Acaso había fallado? ¿Acaso ningún ser respondió a su llamado?

-"¡Jajajaj…..jajajaja! parece que tú hechizo fallo, buen trabajo al anularlo Kin"

-"Ah…si claro, sin duda las runas lo cancelaron antes de que pudiera activarse…." Decía inseguro el mago a su jefe.

Vault se comenzó a acercar a Olga y Cloe, seguido de sus hombres y otros monstruos que recién llegaban al lugar, las dos elfas solo podían observar, en total desesperación. Cloe aún seguía esposada y Olga apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse del suelo, el lider de Kuroinu solo sonreía al pensar que todo salió de acuerdo a su plan, agarrando a la media elfa y empujándola para que los demás la mantuvieran cautiva mientras agarraba Olga, ella no pudo resistirse y fue sometida.

-"No sirvió de nada, este es el fin de tu supuesto reinado, pero alégrate tu asistente serán la primera piedra en la creación de una nueva nación, y cuando acabemos contigo solo podrás pensar en sexo y nada más, mientras bañamos tu cuerpo de blanco ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!"

-'¡ _No! ¡Por favor que alguien nos ayude! ¡Esto no puede terminar así!'_

Escuchar esto la hundió más en la desesperación, y mentalmente clamo por ayuda, esperando que alguien la escuchara. Para su buena suerte el hechizo de invocación si había funcionado, y ahora mismo estaba buscando a un héroe…y el elegido, fácilmente le rompería la cara a golpes a estos cerdos.

 **En la habitación de Jotaro**

Nuestro exdelicuente favorito se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro de biología marina, llevando su típico traje negro de estudiante modificado, con una cadena de oro en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, y su sombrero que parecía fundirse con su cabello negro en la parte de atrás.

Él estaba recostado en su cama, concentrado en su lectura, hasta que de pronto sintió algo…..no podía definirlo pero era como si algo estaba a punto de pasar, no era algo bueno pero tampoco malo. Levantándose de su cama, estando de pie miro alrededor y luego arriba y abajo, entonces lo encontró.

-"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!"

Debajo de él un extraño circulo color negro y blanco había aparecido y parecía brillar mágicamente, él trato de moverse pero no podía, invoco su Stand para tratar de romper el suelo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el circulo comenzó a subir. Pasando por su piernas vio que desaparecían, Jotaro no sintió como si estuviera muriendo pero bajo la guardia, al no poder liberarse decidió dejar que siguiera su curso, a donde sea que lo lleve al menos ahí obtendría respuestas. Así el círculo termino de subir y Jotaro desapareció de su mundo, empezando una nueva aventura bizarra en otro mundo.

 **De vuelta en la Fortaleza Oscura, en la sala del trono**

Justo en el momento que Olga clamo por ayuda mentalmente, en medio de la sala apareció el círculo mágico de invocación, seguido de un pilar de luz. Todos los presentes observaron cautelosos, Vault retrocedió un poco mientras fruncía el ceño, y Olga observaba expectante por algún Dios o Héroe que aparezca. Cuando el pilar de luz se desvaneció, se rebeló quien era. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de un 1.95 de alto, bien fornido y atractivo, de mandíbula fuerte y bien marcada, pelo color negro, cejas marcadas y ojos azul claro con una expresión seria que encajaba también con él. Su vestimenta era muy extravagante, llevando lo que parecía un gorro negro desgarrado en la parte trasera, que se mezclaba perfectamente con su cabello haciendo difícil diferenciarlos; llevaba un polo gris debajo de una gabardina color negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, la gabardina llevaba una cadena dorada rota al final en el cuello del lado izquierdo, unos pantalones color negro con dos cinturones y unos zapatos de color negro.

La presencia del sujeto era muy intimidante, con su ceño fruncido y mirada de pocos amigos, daba la impresión de alguien que podría partirte la cara a golpes si no tenias cuidado con lo que dices. Vault lo vio y de inmediato pensó que sería un muy buen aliado, en especial por ver que era el tipo de persona que fácilmente no le gusta seguir reglas, en pocas palabras pensaba que era un delincuente más como ellos. Olga por otra parte…..no sabía cómo pero le gustaba, todo en ese hombre era perfecto: su cuerpo bien trabajado, su postura mostraba confianza y fuerza, sus ojos mostraba una mente hábil, ingeniosa y rápida al pensar y actuar, y un alma noble. Él era el hombre perfecto, a primera vista ella se había enamorado, sus ojos aún viéndolo ahora solo reflejaban afecto y deseo todo dirigido a ese hombre.

Jotaro dentro del vórtice de luz que lo trago, sintió que sus pies tocaron tierra, esperando que se disipara la pared de luz alrededor de él. Cuando se disipo lo que encontró…..lo sorprendió un poco, si bien el había pasado por una aventura con su abuelo y sus amigos presenciando cosas muy extrañas y aterradoras, realmente se sorprendió de lo que observaba. Primero estaba este grupo de personas que daban la pinta de ser mercenarios de mala monta, aunque eran un gran grupo él podía acabar con ellos usando a Star Platinum, segundo fue las extrañas criaturas gigantes de piel café que solo vestían solo taparrabos, y tercero eran las dos únicas mujeres presentes, de piel morena cabello negro y amarillo con orejas en punta y con….atuendo escaso que mostraba sus bien desarrollados cuerpos femeninos, en especial para la elfa de pelo negro pues su corcet mostraba demasiado escote, casi se podía ver sus pezones.

-" _Yare yare daze ¿_ en qué me metí esta vez?" dijo él mientras se bajaba el sombrero sobre el rostro un poco, en señal de molestia.

-"Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿es este el supuesto héroe que invocaste Reina Olga?" pregunto a modo de burla, pero lo último intereso a Jotaro.

-"¡Jaja! Veamos qué puede hacer entonces. ¡Hey chico! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Se supone que uno se presenta primero antes de preguntar el nombre de otro, o es que no tienes modales….ni cerebro en esa cabeza tuya"

-"Jaja…..nada mal chico, tienes agallas. En cuanto a mí, me llamo Vault, líder de la banda mercenaria de Kuroinu y muy pronto el primer gran rey de la "Nación del Servicio"….."

Jotaro realmente empezaba a molestarle este tipo, era el típico hombre con muchos secretos ocultos, muchos para nada buenos y sin duda terminaría rompiéndole la cara golpes si decía alguna estupidez. Observando alrededor, pudo deducir fácilmente que este lugar era un castillo, seguramente de la mujer elfa de pelo oscuro pues llevaba una corona plateada, la otra elfa rubia parecía su sirviente o tal vez consejera. Además parecía que los mercenarios habían atacado este lugar y de alguna forma consiguieron el apoyo de los monstruos. Esto solo significa que las víctimas eran esas elfas, pero quien sabe pues él no sabe nada acerca de ellas. Otra cosa que si noto y le molesto mucho….bastante, fue ver como esos monstruos de piel café y los mercenarios miraban a las elfas, parecía que observaban un pedazo de carne y no en el sentido de comida, sobre todo en los monstruos era más evidente pues al parecer no llevaban nada debajo de esos taparrabos y no les importaba mostrar sus asquerosos miembros erectos y a la vista de todos. Eso y tener que escuchar las tonterías de este sujeto llamado Vault, estaba empezando a acabar con la paciencia de Jotaro.

-"….pronto, la "Nación del Servicio" dominara todo el continente de Serenusu y después toda Eostia"

-"Ya terminaste supongo ¿Qué se supone que debería decir ante toda esa basura que dijiste? ¿debería estar impresionado?"

-"Jajaja….tranquilo chico. Pero tienes razón debería ir al grano, pero todavía no te has presentado ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Jotaro…..Kujo Jotaro"

-"Jotaro que extraño nombre, pero no importa. Jotaro te ofrezco que te unas a mí, a Kuroinu para hacer realidad el más grande sueño de todo hombre. En la Nación del Servicio podrás disfrutar de toda mujer que te interese, ellas no podrán decir que no y disfrutaras de sus cuerpos hasta romperlas mentalmente. Todos seremos reyes y viviremos como reyes ¿Qué dices?"

-"…Jajaja…..Jajajajajaja…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Jotaro empezó a reírse como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, esto molesto un poco a Vault y por alguna razón asusto a los mercenarios y monstruos presentes, las dos elfas solo miraban expectantes. Jotaro dejo de reir y su rostro adopto una mirad seria, con una sonrisa sarcástica dirigida a Vault.

-"Jajajajajaja…..bien tengo que admitirlo, de todas las cosas que he escuchado, tú sueño es por mucho el más ridículo y estúpido ¿Realmente planeabas semejante estupidez?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Por favor ¿Qué clase de bestia eres? No más bien ¿Con qué piensas? Tu cerebro o tu pene? Eso lo único que se me ocurre, o es que tienes tan baja autoestima, que crees que ninguna mujer se fijaría en ti. La tercera opción sería que estas mal….muy mal de la cabeza, tú y los idiotas que siguen y piensan lo mismo. Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no, yo soy un hombre no un puerco"

La respuesta trajo esperanza a Olga, en su corazón su opinión de este hombre había mejorado, pero le preocupaba que no iba armado para defenderse. Vault se encontraba furioso, el chico mostraba que era fuerte físicamente, pero no esperaba que tuviera tan fuerte sentido de la moral, y que para colmo lo insultara diciendo que era o un animal, un inseguro o un loco cualquiera. Ya no le importaba reclutarlo, después de los que le dijo prefería verlo muerto. Incluso los mercenarios detrás de él estaban enojados por la forma en que los llamo y los monstruos solo querían acabar con él para disfrutar de una vez de violar a Cloe.

Jotaro vio como se reaccionaba, no importaba sus números, ni así podrían llegar a tocarlo. Fácilmente acabaría con todos ellos y luego hablaría con la elfa de pelo negro para que lo regrese a su mundo, pues tenía que completar su estudios, eso sí primero acabaría con este idiota y la banda de animales que él dirigía. Levantando su mano derecha hacia adelante y apuntándole con su dedo índice, con una mirada más seria y con una voz más fria que la que usaba antes, él dio su amenaza.

-"Ahora que todo está claro, quiero que entregues por las buenas a esa dos elfas, y que tú y esos asqueroso seres de piel café se larguen y desaparezcan para siempre. No sé, búsquense un abismo y tírense ahí tal vez. Este mundo no necesita escoria como tú"

-"Ggrrr….Jajaja, que buen chiste chico. Solo eres uno y ni siquiera estas armado ¿Qué te da der-¿ ¡*UUUUAAAARRGGGGHHH*!"

Vault no termino pues de la nada algo impacto fuertemente contra su pecho haciéndolo estrellarse contra el trono y destruirlo completamente, todos quedaron impactados pues nadie vio que lo había golpeado, Jotaro no se movio de su lugar ni cambio su postura, nadie sabia que paso. Bueno salvo pos dos personas Olga y Kin, lo que pudieron ver fue que un puño espectral aparecio de la nada y golpeo a Vault en el pecho a gran velocidad, y tan rapido como aparecio se desvanecio. Esto confirmaba una cosa, este hombre, Kujo Jotaro no era alguien normal y tampoco alguien con quien debian tener porblemas. Y lamentablemente Vault acabo con su paciencia.

-"Ese muy estupido que pienses eso, no necesito siquiera moverme de mi sitio para acabar contigo y todos tus secuaces. No volvere a repetirlo, entregame a las dos elfas y largate, no te atrevas a mostrar tu cara al mundo otra vez, de lo contrario el proximo puñetazo que te dé atarvezara tu pecho"

El tono de voz y la seriedad, dejada ver que no bromeaba, los mercenarios dieron un paso atrás y los monstruos estaba inmoviles de miefo, mientras que Vault trataba de levantarse del suelo con grán dificultad. El golpe fue tan fuerte que sintio todo el aire de sus pulmones escapar, por lo que se encontraba jadeando fuertemente para que el aire vuelva a entrar, el pudo sentir que su esternon casi se rompe por lafuerza del impacto, él habia sido muy descuidado y lo peor es que no pudo ver nada….no lo vio moverse mucho menos con que brazo lo golpeo, esto era muy malo sobretodo porque parece que se le acabo la paciencia al chico, tenia que pensar algo, una forma para escapar de aquí y poder planear mejor una forma acabar con este sujeto.

-"Uugghh…..maldición, ¡ataquenlo, si no acaban con él no podremos disfrutar de la reina ni de ninguna otra mujer!"

Al escuchar esto todos los mercenarios y monstruos se lanzaron a atacar a Jotaro, él no se molesto en moverse de su sitio solo bajo su brazo y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, dejando que se acerquen y justo antes de que pudieran atacarlo con sus armas pel desaparecio de su lugar. Los atacantes miraron alrededor pero no lo encontraron, fue cuando escucharon dos gritos de dolor que voltearon a ver en dirección en donde estaban las elfas, encontrandose con que Jotaro estaba junto a las dos elfas mientras que en el suelo yacían los ogros que sujetaban a Cloe. Algo les habia golpeado entre sus piernas destruyendo sus hombrias y haciendo explotar sus testiculos, los más afortunados del grupo de 8 ogros fueron los que al parecer murieron al instante que fueron solo 3, mientras que los otros se retorcian y gemian de dolor.

-"La verdad ya me estaban hartando estos bastardos, dejando sus erecciones a la vista de todos sin importarles nada, pero seguro que austedes no les molestaba por sor unos malditos puercos" comento Jotaro mientras rompia las esposas y grijetes de Olga y Cloe.

El grupo corrio en dirección a los 3 para atrapar a las elfas y matar de una vez a Jotaro, sacudiendo la cabeza Jotaro se puso al frente, aún con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-"Si quieren probar suerte, que así sea. **¡STAR PLATINUM!** "

Grito fuertemente Jotaro manifestando sus Stand, solo visible para Olga y Kin. Apareciando como un enorme ser humanoide de peiel purpura claro muy musculoso, casi igual en contitución física y rasgos faciales a Jotaro, con largo cabello negro que fluia hacia atrás dejando una sombra al frente del rostro por un cinta metálica que tiene en la frente con un ovalo al medio; unas líneas onduladas se extienden desde cada brazo hasta el frente de su torso, continuando por sus piernas. presentando poca ropa y armadura, incluyendo una bufanda corta y circular, hombreras con diseño en espiral, guantes largos con clavos en la espalda, protectores de rodilla y codo, un taparrabos y botas cortas.

La criatura fue al frente y literalmente molio a golpes a todos los monstruos y algunos mercenarios, toda esto mientras gritaba.

 **-"¡ORAORARORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOARORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA….!"**

algunos llegaban frente a Jotaro pero este les daba golpes tan fuertes que los terminaba noqueando antes de que pudieran atacarlo, fue toda una masacre para los mercenarios y monstruos. Todos los golpes de Star Platinum rompian huesos sin problema alguno, la mayoria que fueron golpeados por el Stand yacían muertos en el piso , solo los mercenarios que Jotaro noqueaba seguian vivos pero inconscientes. Vault al ver esto llamo a su mago Kin para que los transportara lejos de lafortaleza junto con los demás mercenarios y monstruos sobrevivientes, rapidamente y con miedo el mago empezo a recitar el hechizo esperando que los que atacaban a Jotaro lo detuvieran lo suficiente, para su buena suerte si fue suficiente, pero no para Vault. Jotaro se percato que trataban de escapar, y mando a Star Platinum que le diera un puñetazo en el estomago a Vault, no mandandolo a volra pero si lo hizo vomitar su almuerzo mientras sostenia su estomago de dolor, la mirada de ira que Vault le envio a Jotaro fue lo único que se vio al final cuando desaparecieron.

Las dos elfas miraban a los lados observando con gran sorpresa, el castillo que Vault y Kuroinu capturaron con ayuda de los monstruos, habia sido recapturado por un solo hombre con habilidades muy misteriosas. En el suelo 50 ogros estaban muertos y de los 99 mercenarios solo 5 seguian con vida pero inconsientes en el piso, parecia tan irreal pensar que hace unos momentos ellas iban a ser violadas y ahora este hombre, Kujo Jotaro como un rayo de esperanza las salvo de tan cruel destino.

Jotaro solo miraba con molestia a los estupidos que estaban en el suelo, sin duda parecia que su familia siempre se mete en situaciones bizarras, pero esto de viajar a otro mundo por ser invocado era algo nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo camino en dirección a la elfa llamada Olga para hablar con ella, si bien Vault habia escapado, con las heridas que le dejo es poco probable que pueda causar problemas pronto, ahora solo le quedaba hablar con la mujer elfa para ver si lo podia devolver a su mundo.

-"¡Oye! Olga te llamabas ¿no?... ¿se encuentran bien tu sierva y tú?"

-"….. ¡Ah!...S-si, estamos bien. gracias por salvarnos"

-"No hay de que, supongo que lo que dijo ese hombre, el líder de los puercos es cierto ¿no? Tú me invocaste de mi mundo para salvarte, si es así entonces me puedes regresar ¿no?"

-"Bueno…yo-"

-"¡Maldito! ¡Como te atreves a dudar de Origa-sama! ¡Arrodillate y pide dsiculpas!" grito enojada Cloe.

Para ella era de importancia que él las haya salvado, pero tambien sabia que él era humano, y su ya presente odio a los humanos se incremento gracias a Vault y Kuroinu. Solo por sus aterradoras habilidades, no se atrevia a atacarlo.

-"…..¿Y bien puedes regresarme a mi mundo?" pregunto Jotaro ignorando a Cloe.

-"¡C-como te atreves! ¡Te dije qu-¡"

-"¡SILENCIO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!"

El grito de Jotaro silencio rapidamente a Cloe, quien por alguna razón sintio que debia callarse, y sin darse cuenta un leve rubor aparecio en su mejillas, casi como si disfruto el que le haya gritado. Y lo mismo le pasaba a Olga, pero ella estaba más concentrada en darle su respuesta.

-"¡H-h-hai~!" dijo Cloe en voz baja.

-"B-bueno, respecto a devolverte a tu mundo, si es posibble. Pero quisiera que por favor te quedaras un poco más y nos ayudaras a derrotar a Vault y su grupo Kuroinu"

-"… _Yare yare daze,_ bueno suponogo que esta bien, como que yo tambien quiero acabar con él. Me recuerda a un bastardo que queria conquistar mi mundo, tipos como esos harán cualquier cosa para lograr sus metas, así que lo mejor seria que acabe con él de una vez"

Esto alegro a Olga y Cloe, saber que aún se quedaria en Eostia, aunque sea solo para terminar de una vez con el bastardo de Vault. Pero por ahora tenian que recuperar sus fuerzas, Vautl fue lo suficiente estupido para creer que nadie podria detenerlo, así que termino contandoles casi todo su plan a Olga y Cloe, por lo que sabian que despues de haber conquistado esta fortaleza atacaria el reino de Feoh y Ul para someter a dos de las princesas escudo. Una vez hubieran descansad, partirian a la fortaleza, a pesar de que ellas aún eran enemigas de los humanos ahora tenian la protección de Jotaro.

-"Por cierto, ya que estamos juntos en esta cruzada contra Kuroinu, creo que lo mejjor seria que me dijeran quines son, además quiero conocer todo la información que tengan. Sea de Vault y compañía, pero en especial quiero saber la razón por la que atacaron y a ¿que te referias con que tu pueblo fue evacuado?... ¿acaso tienes problemas demás con alguien más?"

La mirada inquisitiva de Jotaro puso nerviosas a ambas elfas, al ser alguien nuevo en este mundo, él no sabia de la guerra entre humanos y elfos oscuros. Si querian que las protegiera tendrian que ser honestas, pero ¿Cómo pensaria él de ellas al enterarse de todo?

-"Supongo que es lo menos que debemos hacer si vamos a ser aliados, sera una larga historia así que mejor vamos al comedor del castillo, podremos descansar y comer mientras te cuento todo"

-"Muy bien, pero primero deberiamos presentarnos, como ya escucharon. Mi nombre es Jotaro, Kujo Jotaro, de donde vengo es costumbre que nos presentemos anunciando nuestro apellido primero y despues el nombre" él empezo y las elfas sonrieron continuando con las presenteaciones, mientras los 3 caminaban hacia el comedor.

-"Mi nombre es Olga Discordia, reina de los elfos oscuros y ex….soberana de las tierras del Norte, y ella es Cloe Kuroe, mi más leal asistente, a pesar de ser mestiza entre humano y elfo oscuro es una de las personas más importantes para mí. A quien tu salvastes junto a mí con tu llegada"

-"Un buen inicio creo…..ahora con respecto a lo que paso mucho antes de que me invocaras….."

-"No te preocupes, te contare toda la verdad. Para empezar se podria decir que mi raza esta en guerra con la humanidad….."

Al llegar al comedor y servirse comida para recuperarse, Olga procedio a contarle todo a Jotaro. Así empezo la nueva aventura bizarra de Jojo, en otro mundo. Uno donde el cambiaria el atroz futuro, Jotaro y Star Platinum se convertirian en un símbolo de esperanza.

 **Listo, como que me apure un poco en la ultima parte, pero espero les guste, ya que es mi primer intento. Todos saben lo difícil que es lograr capturar la esencia de Jotaro, en especial cuando tratas de reflejar las cualidades que muestran su gran inteligencia, así que espero al menos la parte de la pelea les guste.**

 **Tambien les dejo estas dos preguntas: 1.-¿deberia añadir un usuario de Stand más o solo Jotaro basta? (no sé si esto podria hacer cambiar la idea de darle a Jotaro su harem) y 2.-¿Qué les parece si hago que Prim desarrolle un Stand? (como que se muestra que ella no tiene habilidad para la batalla, por lo que pense que seria bueno darle un Stand, así su conexión con Jotaro seria más fuerte y podria defenderse) Si les parece bien esta última idea por favor dejen sus respuestas y envienme un PM con sus sugerencias para el desieño y el poder del Stand, si nadie opina de esto, simplemente no lo haré y seguire con la historia sin añadir nada.**

 **Otra cosa, quisieran que dejen en sus comentariso que historia deberia actualizar despues. Publicada esta nueva historia que muchos han pedido y que disfrute escribir, como que me quede indeciso de cual historia actulaizar ahora. Por una parte si sigo el orden en que las publique la siguiente seria "El boden Guardian de Eostia", por eso les pregunto cual les gustaria que actualice primero, si no hay respuesta actualizare la que mencione y seguire con la de "Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos".**

 **Hasta qui lo dejo por ahora (dejen en los comentarios si quieren que actulice el segundo capítulo de esta historia, si quieren tambien), espero les guste. Me despido, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Aventura Bizarra de Jojo: Jotaro en Eostia**

 **Wow me sorprende ver que les gustara la historia, y que me pidieran que empiece con el segundo capítulo, aunque hayan sido pocos. Al final decidí hacerlo, terminado este seguiré con el tercer capítulo de "El Boden Salvador de Eostia" y "Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y de los Muertos".**

 **Por supuesto, al parecer muchos decidieron que no sería buena idea darle la pequeña Prim un Stand así que no lo haré, aunque no me dijeron nada acerca de si debía poner a otro usuario de Stand en la historia, dejare que decidan en los comentarios sobre este capítulo.**

 **Por otro lado, he estado leyendo un crossover de Fate/Zero-Fate/Stay Nigth y Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, llamado "Requiem for the Holy Grail" con Giorno Giovana. Y me está gustando mucho, en especial Giorno y su Stand Gold Experience Requiem, Dios santo la variedad de poderes que pueden desarrollar los Stand es increíblemente brutal. Y Giorno tiene una forma de Stand que hasta ahora no se conoce sus límites. Me hace querer hacer una historia con él como protagonista.**

 **Como sea, de todas formas les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y estoy feliz que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del primer crossover de estas dos series. También quiero decir que pienso subir un nuevo capítulo de ideas para crossovers, que espero algunas les gusten y se animen a escribirlas. Tal vez lo suba antes que este capítulo o después según cual termine primero.**

 **Otra cosa es que estoy pensando…..como todos habrán ya imaginado el harem de Jotaro será: Celestine, Olga, Claudia (voy a aclarar aquí que Clauss si se casó con ella, pero ya está muerto, su padre lo mato envenenándolo lentamente, sé que es cruel pero le dará más que suficientes razones a Jotaro para molerlo a golpes), Maia, Alicia, Prim y tal vez Kaguya (como que esta chica es bien especial para hacerla enamorar, justo igual que Jotaro pero él con su actitud de "The Boss" fácilmente encanta a más de una). El problema en este tipo de historias son las semi-lolis, como en este caso es Ruu Ruu, en mi otra historia se me ocurrió la idea de hacer que las Halfling puedan cambiar la anatomía de sus cuerpo cuando al encuentran su pareja, como para poder adaptarse para tener progenie con ellos, en especial si son de diferente raza. Suena animalistico pero era la mejor opción, además al ser todos los Halflings femeninas seria un mejor punto que hacer que las fuercen a tener sexos como le sucedió en las Ovas de Kuroinu.**

 **Esto sería todo por ahora, si no pondré más al final. Otra vez yo no soy dueño de nada, solo de la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 2.- El ataque a Feoh y Ul**

En la Fortaleza Oscura, Jotaro se despertaba en la cama de una de las habitaciones del castillo, viendo alrededor suspirando un poco por seguir aún en este mundo, sin duda un poco de él esperaba que todo lo de ayer haya sido un sueño. Levantándose de la cama, habiendo dormido solo con sus pantalones puestos, se puso su polo negro grisáceo que estaba en una mesa de la habitación, luego siguió con sus zapatos y por último su gabardina negra que descansaba en el espaldar de la silla de la mesa.

Recogiendo su gorra de la mesa también, abrió la puerta para ir al comedor, caminando por los pasillos comenzó a recordar su conversación con Olga ayer. Resumiendo todo, él se encoontraba en un mundo llamado Eostia, tierra de magia y criaturas de mitos, actualmente estaba en el continente de Serenusu que era uno de los más grandes.

Este castillo estaba en el Norte del continente, en las regiones boscosas donde habitan varios clanes de monstruos, en general toda la región del Norte estaba inexplorada por lo que era muy difícil vivir ahí. Los elfos oscuros, la raza de Olga y Cloe, solía vivir junto a los Altos Elfos en los bosques de Sur pero después de una pelea entre los líderes terminaron exiliados a los bosques del Norte, donde sufrieron para poder defenderse de los ataques de los monstruos. La incompetencia de sus líderes causo que otros trataran de usurpar el poder, pero fue Olga quien logro subir al poder, con su reinado y dirección lograron someter a las tribus de monstruos, y entonces decidieron tomar el Sur también.

Por supuesto que los humanos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, así estallo una guerra entre la humanidad y los Altos Elfos que habitaban las tierras del Sur y la mitad del centro del continente, y para esto ambas razas formaron una alianza defensiva. La guerra fue larga y a pesar de contar con los monstruos, cuando Vault y los mercenarios entraron a la guerra, comenzaron a sufrir varias derrotas.

Olga le contó todo. Como enviaba monstruos a atacar aldeas circundantes a las ciudades, como estos violaban mujeres sin importarles qué edad tuvieran, y muchas otras cosas atroces. A pesar de eso Jotaro entendía que porque ella hizo eso, venganza y también ambición ¿Quién no haría eso? A veces uno se pregunta qué diferencia a los humanos de los monstruos, Vault y su meta era un ejemplo de esto. Por eso Jotaro no juzgo a la reina por sus viles actos, él no tenía razón para hacerlo pues no era habitante de este mundo, además ahora lo quieran las princesas o no, ahora todos tenían un enemigo común.

Llegando al comedor, encontró a Olga sentada en la mesa sirviéndose un poco de vino y pan, mientras Cloe justo salía de la cocina con dos platos en las manos, llegando a la mesa puso uno al lado de su reina y otro al frente de ella. Jotaro camino a la silla frente a la reina y se sentó mientras agradecía a Cloe con un asintiéndole con la cabeza, ella se ruborizo un poco y luego se sentó al lado de su reina para comer.

-"Buenos días Jotaro, espero que haya sido de tú agrado la habitación ¿dormiste bien?"

-"Bueno días Olga, tu también Cloe, si dormí bien no hubo ningún problema ¿Cómo haremos entonces?"

-"¿Cómo haremos qué?"

-"Dijiste que sabias donde estaba el imbécil de Vault o al menos donde atacara, así que te escucho ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

-"Bueno….solo se me ocurre transportarnos a la ciudad de Feoh, ahí es donde será donde se resistirán más, en especial por la princesa Alicia. Tal vez trataran de usar rehenes, Alicia es el tipo de personas que se guían por el honor, por lo que podrán aprovecharse de eso para obligarla a rendirse"

-' _Bueno eso sí será un problema, lo que menos quiero es tener lidiar con una chica de cabeza dura, ya tengo suficiente con Cloe'_ "Me parece bien, será mejor que nos apuremos para llegar a tiempo"

Los tres terminaron su desayuno, Cloe fue a la armería para sacar unas espadas cortas y un arco con un Karjak de flechas, Jotaro y Olga, quien ya tenía su cetro y su atuendo junto con su capa, se quedaron esperando en el comedor, a lo que ella aprovecho para preguntarle algunas cosas.

-"Bueno, ayer te conté de mi y nuestro conflicto con los humanos, además de darte información del mundo de Eosia. Pero yo todavía no sé nada de ti ¿Podrías contarme acerca de ti?"

-"¿Qué quieres saber?"

-"Para empezar ¿Qué era ese ser humanoide que se materializo detrás de ti y golpeo con gran fuerza y velocidad a los monstruos y mercenarios?"

Jotaro se sorprendió un poco, no pensaba que ella fuera un usuario de Stand, así que ¿Cómo pudo ver su Stand? Sera acaso por su afinidad con la magia, ella le dijo que practicaba magia, eso significa que el mago de Vault, ese tipo enclenque con lentes también vio su Stand. Bueno no importa, puede que lo puedan ver pero seguro no pueden hacerle daño, solo un Stand puede vencer a otro Stand.

-"Eso que viste se llama "Stand", es una habilidad especial que mi linaje por parte de mi madre, los Joester, poseen o al menos la mayoría podemos manifestarlo"

-"Uuuummmmm nunca he oído hablar de una habilidad así, parece interesante ¿Qué poder tiene?"

-"…..Si que eres curiosa, bueno. Mi Stand, Star Platinum, puede realizar movimientos precisos y rápidos a gran velocidad, golpes con gran poder destructivo, también desarrollo otra habilidad…..pero eso lo mantendré en secreto"

Dijo él dándole una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Olga desvió un poco levemente ruborizada. Justo entonces llego Cloe, al ver a su reina coquetear con Jotaro, comenzó a sentirse extraña un leve dolor en su pecho apareció, acercándose a ellos, llamo su atención.

-"A-ano….ya estoy lista Origa-sama, Jotaro-san ¿está seguro que no quiere un arma?"

-"Claro Cloe, mis puños son suficientes para mis, pero gracias por preguntar"

Una sonrisa de su parte y Cloe también desvió la mirada con un sonrojo más pronunciado, a Olga no le molesto si no que le divertía ver a su asistente actuar de esta forma. Era algo normal pues sin importar como cuanto ella odie a los humanos, Jotaro parece fácilmente imponerse, además él no es como los hombres de este mundo.

-"Bueno Cloe ya esta lista, vámonos rápido, seguro Vault ya empezó su ataque a Feoh y Ul"

-"Si todo está listo, vámonos. Solo espero que ese bastardo este ahí"

Dicho eso Olga empezó a concentrarse, acumulando energía en su cetro, apareciendo un círculo mágico de color celeste debajo de los 3, entonces el círculo comenzó a brillar intensamente.

- **"Transport"**

En un destello de luz desaparecieron del comedor, dejando el castillo para no volver. Jotaro les dijo que era mejor abandonar el lugar, pues no había nada bueno en quedarse lugar abandonado, en especial si solo eran ellas dos. él dijo que era mejor reunirse con las princesas, ahora era mejor que fueran un grupo mayor, pues aún con lo fuerte que es él, si los mercenarios lograban acorralarlas incluso el tendría problemas para salvarlas ilesas. Ellas confiaron en su consejo, después de haber salvado sus vidas sin ningún razón, no había razón para que dudaran de su palabra y mucho menos de sus consejos.

 **En el reino de Feoh y Ul, en el castillo de Feoh**

-"¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Es esto es una maldita broma?!"

Dijo una mujer de pelo amarillo dorado hasta la cintura, con unos mechones largos a los lados de su rostro, con ojos purpuras, de un 1.60 m, de 19 años o más. De gran belleza femenina que se veía resaltada por la armadura que llevaba, la cual no cubría al medio de su cuerpo, dejando ver su ombligo y abdomen, al medio de sus pechos copa C y los muslos. Vistiendo una armadura más completa que las de las guerreras, con una bincha metálica blanca en el cabello al frente, que tiene algunas diferencias como las partes azules que cubren sus pechos y en falda de la cintura. Su armadura cubre sus hombros, brazos, lados de la cintura y sus rodillas y pies, debajo de las botas metálicas llevaba medias negras de nailon con bordes dorado hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Fuertemente golpeando su puño contra la mesa de la habitación donde estaba, después de leer un carta que llego en la mañana, el contenido de dicha carta era lo que la puso de mal humor. ¿Quién no estaría enojada si te llega una declaración de guerra? ¿y de los mismos mercenarios que contrataron para luchar la guerra contra la Reina Oscura?

Detrás de ella había otra mujer o más bien una joven adulta, de 1.57 m, de 17 años o más, pelo color rosa pálido brillante, ojos azul claro, con un cuerpo muy femenino para su edad con su pechos copa C. vestía un vestido blanco modificado con mangas cortas anchas y una falda larga rosada, con guantes blancos pequeños, y una pequeña corona a modo de diadema en su cabello, llevaba medias blancas largas hasta la mitad de los muslo y unos zapatos rojos con tacón, el vestido se abría arriba mostrando sus hombros y su escote, y también en la parte frontal de la cintura mostrando sus panties rosa claro cubierta con un velo tranparente.

La cual cerró los ojos por el arrebato de la chica rubia, abriéndolos lentamente con una expresión triste en el rostro, ella no sabía de qué trataba la carta, pero debía ser algo muy malo para hacerla actuar así.

-"¿A-Alicia one-sama?"

-"Lo siento Prim, no quería asustarse. Es solo que ¡Esto es imperdonable!"

Así es ambas eran princesas de la Alianza de los 7 Escudos, Alicia Arcturus la caballero de Iris y su prima de Prim Fiorire, ambas no tenían idea de la gran tragedia que iba a ocurrir en Feoh. Lo cual se anuncio cuando de pronto una enorme explosión sacudió la tierra y el castillo, Alicia tomo a Prim de los hombros y se refugió cerca de la mesa por un momento, después de un momento se detuvo y ambas se incorporaban y se preguntaban que fue eso. Entonces un guardia anuncio fuertemente que estaban siendo atacados por la banda de Kuroinu.

-"¡Rayos! Esos bastardos, tenemos que defendernos…."

-"Alicia one-sama ¿Qué debería…?"

-"Prim ve a la iglesia junto a las hermanas y los ciudadanos, estarán a salvo ahí, yo guiare a las tropas y una vez termine con ellos volveré por ti y los demás"

La pequeña asintió confiando en su prima y de inmediato salió rumbo a la iglesia escoltada por un soldado para reunir a los ciudadanos y que se refugien en la iglesia, mientras tanto Alicia se reunió con sus dos guerreras de más confianza: una pelirroja de cabello largo hasta la espalda baja y otra de pelo negro corto hasta el cuello. Cuyas armaduras eran terriblemente pervertidas, apenas y cubrían completamente sus brazos, pero en la parte del cuerpo dejaban ver perfectamente su abdomen y la tanga negra que llevaban en la parte inferior, y en la parte de sus pechos copa C+ solo unas placas blancas con bordes dorados cubrían sus pezones.

Afuera todo era un caos, los mercenarios y monstruos mataban a los soldados y a los hombres que no se querían unir a su causa, al ser más en número fácilmente sometían a los ciudadanos. Justo entonces un destello celeste apareció en uno de los pasadizos entre dos casas, nadie lo noto pero si notaron lo que paso después de eso, muchos de los monstruos iban a empezar a violar a las mujeres pero de repente una extraña figura oscura pasaba rápidamente cerca de estos y les daba unos poderosos golpes antes de que pudieran empezar a disfrutar de los cuerpos de las prisioneras. Los más débiles entre mercenarios y monstruos acababan muertos, solo unos pocos quedaban inconscientes pero morían cuando una flecha se clavaba en medio de sus frentes o a veces un relámpago impactaba contra ellos. Era tan rápido que casi ninguno de los que eran salvados podía ver quién era.

Cerca de la plaza central donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, en un de las calles estaba un niño de 14 años con pelo azul oscuro, que hacia frente a un grupo de 20 mercenarios, tratando de proteger a su hermana mayor que era una joven de 21 años de pelo castaño largo hasta la espalda y con un buen cuerpo. Los mercenarios solo se reían del niño mientras babeaban al ver la joven detrás de él, la hermana mayor trataba de convencer al niño para que escapara y la dejara, pero él se negaba rotundamente.

Cansados de esperar, los mercenarios se acercaron pero entonces uno del grupo salió volando estrellándose contra una pared cabeza primer, ver esto los dejo paralizados mientras veían el cuerpo de su compañero caer al piso sin vida. El niño y la hermana también quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que presenciaron.

-" _Yare yare daze_ ….más puercos a los que romperles la cara a golpes…."

Mirando en dirección de donde provenía la voz, encontraron a un hombre muy alto y fornido de traje y gorra negros, su expresión seria pero enojada. Los mercenarios trataron de atacarlo, antes de hacerlo sintieron como sus cuerpos eran molidos a golpes, rompiendo huesos y lastimando órganos internos. Habiendo terminado de limpiar el piso con ellos, se volteo a ver los dos hermanos, caminando hacia el niño y le sobo el pelo suavemente revolviéndole la cabellera, y luego desapareció rápidamente. Dejando a la hermana con un leve rubor en las mejillas y al niño con la imagen de su nuevo héroe en su corazón.

Jotaro se movía a gran velocidad por la ciudad, cuando el llego a la ciudad junto a Olga y Cloe encontró una terrible situación, el ataque había empezado y al parecer lograron tomarlos por sorpresa. Muchos ciudadanos habían sido asesinados y en caso de las mujeres tomadas prisioneras, tenían que actuar rápido. Él le dijo a Olga y Cloe que acabaran con los mercenarios y monstruos que pudieran, él también decidió ayudar y se sorprendió mucho al sentir que se podía mover tan rápido como su Stand, al parecer sus habilidades fueron mejoradas se preguntaba si podría llegar a usar el mismo movimiento que su Stand hacia. Para probar eso, comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por la ciudad, lanzando golpes tanto con su Stand como con sus propios puños, en serio estaba disfrutando esto, así sería más rápido para él terminar con estos animales.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad por la ciudad, después de salvar a esos dos hermanos, comenzó a acabar con todo miembro de Kuroinu y monstruos, facilitando las cosas un poco para los soldados restantes que aún defendían la ciudad. Moviéndose rápidamente mientras Olga y Cloe trataban de alcanzarlo sin dejarse ver, justo estaban a punto de llegar a la plaza central de la ciudad, cuando llegaron se encontraron una situación muy problemática.

Jotaro le dijo a las elfas que se ocultaran en una de las casas cercanas y trataran de acabar con cualquier refuerzo de Kuroinu que se acercara a la plaza, mientras que él se encargaba de resolver esto, justo entonces apareció la dichosa princesa caballero de Iris, a lo que Jotaro decidió esperar y ver que haría ella para resolver esto.

 **Con Alicia y sus dos guerreras, desde una muralla cercana a la plaza**

Alicia junto a sus guerreras estaban observando desde los muros cercanos a la plaza, observando inpotentes ante la escena en la plaza, esta situación era un grupo de diablillos rojos junto a un grupo de monstruos habian capturado a un grupo de 7 jovenes monjas. Las habia atado a unos tronsos grandes de modo que sus manos estaban arriba y su cuerpo estirado contra el tronco, sus intenciones eran muy obvias, las iban a violar en frente de la iglesias de donde las sacaron y enfrente a los ciudadanos que refugiaban en esa iglesia con ellas.

Los diablillos empezaron a romper o levantar un poco de las ropas de las monjas, exponiendo sus pechos copa C o sus feminidades, mientras estos se mostraban impacientes para empezar a violarlas. Uno de los diablillos era el líder quien solo sonreia, el plan de Vault le estaba saliendo al pie de la letra, él estaba seguro que la princesa caballero no tenia idea de que alguien dentro de la ciudad los habia traicionado y que un grupo de mercenaros estaba buscando a la otra princesa en la ciudad.

-"¡Malditos animales! ¡Sueltenlas ahora y peleen con honor!" grito enojada Alicia.

(en el lugar donde esperaba Jotaro, este hizo un "Face palm" al escuchar la estupida frase de la chica)

-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué estupidezes dices princesa?! ¿Por qué deberiamos hacer eso?" le respondio el diablo líder.

-"¡Maldición, no van a salir bien librados de esto! ¡Acabare con ustedes!"

-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! Si que te gusta decir estupideces ¿Qué no ves? Ya no puedes hacer nada salvo esconderte en ese fuerte con tus soldados, pero si quieres puedes venir a intentarlo, de lo contrario empezaremos a divertirnos con ellas"

Como si dando una confirmación, los pequeños demonios comenza a acercarse a las monjas con sus erecciones en alto, a lo que ellas solo podian desviar la mirada en miedo. Alicia apreto los dientes al no poder hacer nada, el líder diablo sabia que ahora podia jugar sus cartas y lograr que se rindiera, despues la chica era demasiado orgullosa y honorable para no hacer algo al respecto.

-"¡jajaja! ¿Qué te parece esto entoces princesa? Si quieres salvar a esas monjas, deberas rindirte y entregarte, solo entonces las salvaras y tambien a los demás ciudadanos. Y bien ¿Qué dices?"

-"…..Yo…me…" decia Alicia algo dudosa.

-"¡No lo haga princesa!" grito de inmediato una de las monjas, que tenia pelo rubio claro.

-"¡No se rinda princesa!" siguio otra de pelo castaño.

-"¡Usted debe seguir luchando, no se preocupe por nosotras! ¡Mientras usted aún siga en pie, pondra pelear contra estos monstruos! ¡Así que por favor, no se rinda!" dijo una de pelo negro largo hasta la espalds y con lentes.

Todas las monjas le pedian que no se rindiera, pero Alicia no queria fallarles a ellas y a los ciudadanos, aún si lograba escapar junto a Prim el destino que les esperaba sin duda seria el peor, no queriendo renunciar a su pueblo ni dejar que sufran por su debilidad, ella tomo su desición.

-"….Nos rend-"

*BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*

Antes de que pudiera decir la palabra, algo salio volando en dirección a los diablillos los cuales estaban bien alineados frente a las monjas, el impacto de lo que fue lanzado contra los diablillos resulto en una sola cosa. Muerte instantanea, y resulto que fue una roca, la cual iba tan rapido que revento cabezas y partio a los diablos a la mitad por el abdomen. El líder miro horrorizado al igual que los otros monstruos ogors y demonios cerca de él, las monjas tambien estaban sorprendidas de lo que sucedió algunas creian que habia sido obra de su Dios, Alicia y sus guerreras tambien estaban con los ojos bien abiertos al haber logrado ver lo que sucedió a medias.

-"….Q-q-q-q-q-que r-r-rayos…...¿Q-q-q-q-quien…..?"

Decia tartamudeando el diablo líder, él junto a los monstruos, las monjas, Alicia y sus guerreras miraron en dirección de donde pudo haber sido lanzada la roca. Caminando hacia los monstruos y las monjas, a paso tranquilo y con la gorra abajo tapando sus ojos estaba Jotaro, todos veian al hobre de ropas extrañas acercarse como si ni siquiera estuviera preocupado de que lo ataquen, sin embargo algo que los sorprendio fue la extraña aura de color purpura rodeando sus hombros y cabeza. Algunos podian jurar que una extraña figura humanoide musculosa aparecia detrás de él, pero no podia verlo claramente.

-" _Yare yare daze._ No puedo creer que ibas a aceptar un trato con monstruos que trabajan con mercenarios, y que les exigieras pelear con honor, es lo más estúpido que he precenciado en mi vida ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?"

Comento Jotaro mientras se acercaba más al líder diablo, los motruos y las monjas. Los monstruos despertaron de su impresión y trataronde atacarlo solo para que algo los moliera a golpes sin que se pudieran defender, a algunas monjas les parecio escuchar algo que decia "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" rapidamente.

El líder no sabia que estaba pasando, todos los monstruos grandes que lo acompañaban estaban muertos en el suelo con multiples fracturas y sangrando por sus orificios, solo quedaba él. Justo entonces Jotaro se puso frente a él, mirandolo con su expresión seria mientras el diablo sentia que su cuerpo se habia paralizado de miedo con solo su mirada, pero trato de sacar bravado y agarro firmente su espada corta.

-"¡J-J-J-JA! Otro idiota que quiere jugar a ser héroe, acaso cre-"

-"Deja de hacerte el valiente, estas a punto de orinarte del miedo y quieres parecer seguro de que vas a salir bien librado, eres horrible tanto en aspecto como mintiendo"

-"…..¡B-b-b-bastard-¡UUUAAAAGGGGHHH!"

No pudo terminar de hablar, ni pudo atacarlo, pues de frente Jotaro le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, y siguio dandole puñetazos rapidamente, rompiendole los huesos del cuerpo y haciendo colapsar sus organos internos, en sí ya estaba muerto despues de 4 minutos de que lo seguia golpeando.

-"¡…ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ¡ORA!"

Con un último golpe Jotaro lo mando volando contra la pared de una de las casas, aplastando el cuerpo contra esta al impacto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal proeza. Jotaro cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza en decepción, luego se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a las monjas para liberralas, acercandose a la de pelo negro con lentes agarro las cuerdas y las rompio con su fuerza mejorada.

Jotaro no esperaba que la monja se abrazara a su pecho repentinamente ni mucho menos que se pusiera a llorar mientras hundia su rostro en su pecho, el ladejo desahogarse y le dio unas leves palmadas encima de la cabeza, cuando se tranquilizo él le pidio que le ayudara a liberar a las demás. Una por una Jotaro rompio sus ataduras y la monja de pelo negro y lentes las desataba, sin embargo cada monja libre tambien lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho igual que la primera que libero. No importandoles que apretaran sus pechos desnudos contra él, ellas estaban tan felices de estar a salvo que no dudaron en expresar fisicamente su agradecimiento.

-"¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos, grán héroe!" dijeron las monjas al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

-"No hay de que, ahora por favor arreglen sus ropas, algunas de ustedes estan mostrando mucho sus atributos. Claro que me parecen lindas pero no es para que hagan eso" dijo Jotaro mirando hacia unas casas a lo lejos donde sabia que estaban sus dos compañeras escondidas.

Las monjas escucharon esto y se ruborizaron fuertemente, y raídamente se arreglaron sus ropas poniendo la parte del frente adelante. Jotaro les hizo una ademán a Olga y Cloe que estaban escondidas, para que salieran de su escondite y se reunieran con él, justo entonces Alicia se acercaba a él seguida de sus guerreras, que no dejaban de mirar su cuerpo bien formado.

-"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, aunque jamas te habia visto ¿Cómo te llamas guerrero?" fue lo primero que dijo Alicia al llegar frente a él.

-"Me llamo Jotaro, Kujo Jotaro…..se podria decir que, soy nuevo en este mundo…."

Mientras que las monjas y las dos guerreras se interesaron más en saber su nombre, repitiendolo en sus mentes cual Fngirl, Alicia se percato de la última parte que dijo ¿A qué se referia con eso de "En este mundo"?. Entonces dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron, claramente mujeres por sus delgadas figuras, las dos se pusieron detrás de él. Una de ellas llevaba un arco con flechas en su cintura y dos espadas cortas y la otra parecia usar un bastón mágico pero estaba bien escondido, levantaban demasiadas sospechas para Alicia.

-"¿Son aliados tuyos? Si es así, me gustaria que se quitaran las capuchas, por favor" dijo Alicia.

-"Eso depende de ellas, pero te advierto que tal vez te sorprendas"

Despues de lo que dijo Jotaro, ambas mujeres bajaron sus capuchas dejando soprendidas a las monjas, las guerreras y Alicia. Ellas no esperaban ver a las principales enemigas de la humanidad, Olga Discordia y Cloe Kureo junto a Jotaro, la respuesta obvia por parte de Alicia fue desenvainar su espada larga en su cintura y atacar a Olga, pero no esperaba que algo rompiera su espada a la mitad. Ella se quedo viendo su arma despues se dio cuenta que la otra mitad estaba en la mano derecha de Jotaro, quien la miraba con expresión seria y se ponia en medio de ella y las elfas.

-"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Ellas son el enemigo-"

-"Ellas seran tu enemigo, para mi son mis compañeras de viaje…"

-"¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, acaso trabajas para ella, eres un traidor?!"

Las monjas comenzaron tambien a decir que la reina habia cometido varios crimenes empezando un barrullo, esperando que su gran héroe razonara y dejara a las elfas, Jotaro por otro lado empezaba a molestarse. Por un lado la princesa que no dejaba de acusarlo de complicidad con Olga, y por otro lado las monjas que hacian bulla, ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia o más bien ya perdio la paciencia.

-"¡YA BASTA! ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!"

La autoridad expresad en su voz hizo que las monjas y Alicia se callaran y quedaran sorprendidas, todas ellas incluyendo a las dos guerreras retrocedieron un poco de la impresión. Increiblemente las primeras en responder, fueron las monjas.

-"¡Hai~!" dijeron en coro.

-"…H-h-h-hai…..¡No espera! ¡¿Cómo te atrev-¿!"

-"¡Te dije que te callaras! Tu problema con Olga y su gente acabo, justo cuando los mercenarios aparecieron y atacaron la ciudad ¡Así que concentrate en el nuevo enemigo! ¡Y si vuelves a atacar a mis amigas de nuevo, no dudare en noquearte! ¡HE QUEDADO CLARO!"

-"Nnnuu…..¡H-h-hai!"

Fue todo lo que dijo Alicia, la expresion seria y algo enojada de Jotaro fue más que suficiente para callarla, las dos elfas tuvieron una sensación de Deja Vu al ver la escena entre Jotaro y Alicia. Justo entonces una risa burlona se escucho lo que atarjo la atención de todos, lo que encontraron causo diferentes reaccione: las monjas se resguardaron detrás de Jotaro, las elfas se quedaron en su lugar con Cloe preparando una flecah discretamente y Olga tambien preparo un hechizo, las guerreras se pusieron a los lados de Alicia, la cual tenia la mirada expresando sorpresa y miedo.

-"Jajajajajaja que les parece chicos, encontramos carne que disfrutar, a la princesa Alicia y tambien un bono. No pense que encontrariamos a la Reina Olga y la zorra que tiene de asistente, pero ¿Quién es el tipo con ellas?"

Eran un grupo de mercenarios entre 100-110 tal vez, estaban bien armados pero no llevaban nada de armadura. Pero lo que llamo la atención, en especial a Alicia y Jotaro (levemente y por razones diferentes), era la joven de pelo rosado que tenian de rehén. La niña tenia los ojos cerrados mientras el que la sostenia tenia un puñal cerca de su cuello, el grupo se acerco a Jotaro, Alicia y las demás. Alicia estaba paralizada del miedo al ver a su prima atrapada, Jotaro por otro lado analizaba todo con mente fria aunque por un lado llego a pensar que los mercenarios le quitaron la parte del frente de su falda y por eso se podian ver sus panties, pero pensandolo bien considerando la vestimenta que las mujeres que el a conocido hasta ahora, no deberia sorprenderle que así sea su vestimenta usual. Por otro lado, él podia facilmente salvar a la joven, despues del todo ni Vault ni ninguno de sus seguidores conocian de su Star Platinum, The World. Y como esos mercenarios no sobrevivirian, seria bueno darles una muestra de cuan inutil son sus esfuerzos.

-"¡P-prim!" grito preocupada Alicia.

-"A-Alicia one-sama…." Abrio levemente los ojos la joven.

Ella tenia unas cuantas lagrimas por lo que su visión estaba medio nublada, podia delinear a medias la figura de su prima ysus guerreras junto a la de las monjas, pero la figura al frente de ellas y las dos figuras encapuchadas no las podia ver muy bien. los mercenarios se rieron, mientrasel captor llevaba la daga más cerca del cuello de la joven Prim.

-"Ja, bueno no importa. Ahora princesa Alivia, sera mejor que se rinda a menos que quiera que le pase algo malo a la joven princesa….. ¿Qué dices? ¡Jajajajajajaj…! ¿….Are?"

Fue lo que ddijo el mercenario captro al sentir queno agarraba nada, mirando abajo vio sus mano hechas pedazos, con los dedos doblados hacia atrás y la princesa habia desaparecido. Mirando al frente vio a Jotaro, cargando a la pequeña princesa como si fuera su novia, todos las presentes parpadearon y entonces buscaron a donde se habia ido la pequeña Prim.

Cuando vieron a Jotaro cargandola, se sorprendieron pues no lo habian visto moverse, Olga por otro lado estaba más celosa que sorprendida. Ver como Jotaro caragaba a la niña, le hubiera gustado que ella haya sido la primera en ser cargada así. Jotaro la bajo lentamente al piso, y le sobo suavemente la cabeza para que se calmara, a lo que Prim abrio lentamente los ojos un poco más calmada, concentrandose en ver a quien le sobaba la cabeza alzo la mirada…..y por ese momento…..ella sintio que todo alrededor de ella se congelo…..perdiendose en esos ojos azul claro.

No solo la mirada…ese expresión seria pero gentil…y su fornido cuerpo, era un visión cautivante para ella, casi parecia irreal. Sin embargo tal momento le duro poco cuando su hermana la volteo para que la viera a ella, lo que la desanimo un poco pero no lo demostro.

-"¡Prim! ¡¿Estas bien?!"

-"Ah…¡Ah! Si estoy bien"

-" _Yare yare daze_ ….hasta los más jovenes en este mundo visten con ropas muy reveladoras, solo espero que no haya algo peor"

Jotaro volvio a dirigir su mirada al frente, el mercenario al que le rompio las manos ahora estaba revolcandose en el suelo de dolor, los otros estaban preocupados al no tener otros rehenes para forzar la rendición de la princesa. Pero aún si tuvieran Jotaro los moleria agolpes antes, y eso iba a pasar justo a ahora.

-"Como llano tienen ningún rehén ya no hay razón para que sigamos hablando ¿verdad?"

Dicho eso Jotaro llamo mentalmente a Star Platinum, entonces a vista de todos los mercenarios comenzaron a gritar de dolor al sentir fuertes golpes rompiendoles los huesos. Despues de unos minutos todos estaban en el suelo, Jotaro se reunio con Olgay Cloe conversando con ellas acerca de una pequeña suposición que tenia acerca de lo sucedido en la ciudad, Alici y Prim conversaban con las guerreras y las monjas. Alicia le ordena a sus guerreras que reunieran a los soldados restantes y que atraparan a los mercenarios aún con vida para interrogarlos. Prim por otro lado se reunio con las monjas para que hablaran de su apuesto héroe.

-"Prim-sama me da tanta envidia que Jotaro Yuusha-sama la haya salvado y para colmo la cargar como a una princesa" comento la monja de pelo castaño.

-"Yo tengo más envidia de que Clarise lo haya abrazdo primero antes que nosotras y que él la haya reconfortado" dijo la monja de pelo rubio claro.

-"Fufufufu...para que aprendan. Quien se duerme pierde" dijo la monja de pelo negro con lentes.

Su conversación hubiera seguido pero entonces, un hombre muy mayor aparecio caminando hacia Alicia y las demás, Jotaro lo vio y por sus ropas dedujo que era un magistrado noble. Sin embargo era la expresión fingida de preocupación que tenia en el rostro lo que molesto a Jotaro, el anciano pequeño, llevaba un gabardina verde sobre una camisa blanca y en la parte baja además de zapatos tenia una especi de falda larga sobre unos pantalones, tambien tenia un bastón con el y caminaba lentamente hacia las dos princesas y su grupo.

-"¿Pasa algo Jotaro?" pregunto Olga.

-"Creo que…..encontre algo que confirma mis sospechas, vamos a saludar a ese anciano"

Jotaro y las dos elfas se reunieron con Alicia y su grupo que al parecer ibana a saludar al hombre mayor, el cual hablaba con ellas y expresaba su "felicidad de verlas a todas asalvo, cuando vio a Jotaro el anciano se tenso casi disimuladamente, pero no para Jotaro que vio claramente esto.

-"¡H-ho! ¿Quiénes son ellos Alicia?"

-"¡Oh! Ellos son posibles aliados Ministro Baessley. El es Jotaro y junto a él estan Olga Discordi y Cloe Kuroe, estan de nuestro lado" 'por ahora'

-"Ya veo…..gracias joven por ayudar a rescatar la ciudad, hizo muy bien en acabar con los miserables de Kuroinu, quisiera invitarlo a unirsenos para una celebraciónm¿Estaria interesado?"

Jotaro no dijo nada, caminando lentamente se puso al lado de Alicia y Prim, y comenzo a hacer preguntas para descubrir todo de una vez.

-"Eso seria bueno…..pero primero quiero preguntarles algo, a Alicia y al señor Beasley, si no es molestia por supuesto"

-"Claro que no joven, pregunté"

-"Bien. Primero, estoy bien en decir que la muralla alrededor de la ciudad era muy resistente, salvo por un pequeño defecto no visible desde afuera ¿verdad?"

-"S-s-si es cierto"

Dijo el anciano tragando duro, mientras que Alicia estaba confundida de porque preguntaba eso, además de sorprendida de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de tal defecto. Por otro lado Jotaro estaba ya más que seguro de su sopecha, cuando el pasaba por la ciudad llego hasta la muralla y vio que una explosión habia destruido la estructura….desde adentro, eso solo le indicaba que alguien dentro de la ciudad fue quien ayudo a los mercenarios a entrar. El anciano parecia saber algo, pero despues de ver su reacción él ya estaba casi seguro de que más que saber, él podria estar involucrado directamente.

-"¿Por qué pregunta eso Jotaro-sama?" pregunto inocentemente Prim.

-"Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, comence a correr por las calles de la ciudad para acabar con tantos mercenarios como podia, entonces llegue hasta la parte del muro por donde entraban. Revisando bien deduje que la falla en el muro solo era visible desde adentro, además de que lo que destruyo ese segmento fue un explosión, que curiosamente parecia que el explosivo habia sido plantado desde adentro cerca al muro. Lo que significa…"

-"…..Alguien dentro de la cuidad, ayudo a los mercenarios de Kuroinu a entrar…..significa que hay un traidor" termino Olga.

Al escuchar esto Alicia y Prim se sorprendieron al igual que las guerreras y las monjas, el anciano Beasley por otro lado somnezo a sudar balas aunque no lo mostraba visiblemente, el anciano llevo sus mano izquierda atrás de su espalda donde guardaba una daga y se preparo para agarrar a Prim y tratar de escapar. Pero lamentablemente para él Jotaro vio todo esto, y estaba más que listo para actuar.

-"….pero, ¿Quién haria eso?...estaria perdiendo todo lo que tuviera en su posesión, por cometer alta traición"

-"El traidor lo haría seguro de que los mercenarios ganarian, pero no contaba con que al final fracasarian, ahora debe de estar muy enojado de que sus planes no funcinaron" comento Cloe.

-"Pero ¿Quién fue?" pregunto Alicia.

-"Solo pudo haber sido alguien que conociera de dicho defecto, que pudo pasar inadvertido y dejar la bomba sin que nadie sopechara de él, alguien como….un anciano que no da la imagen de ser capaz de hacer nada malo….."

La sugerencia de Jotaro sorprendio un pco a los presentes, y forzo a Beasley a actuar rapido, acercandose a Prim trato de agarrarla de los hombros extendiendo la mano. Pero entonces algo sostuvo su dedo indice y lodoblo hacia atrás, causando que se escuchara el sonido de huesos romperse, Beasley solto un leve grito de dolor, alertando a todos. Prim se asusto al estar más cerca de él, al ver la daga en la mano del ministro se alejo de él y se puso cerca a Jotaro y su hermana, aprovechando para abrazarse asu cintura pues con su estatura apenas le llegaba al abdomen.

-"¡¿Ministro, qué esta haciendo?!"

-"….S-s-solo…..estaba …"

-"Querias tomar a la pequeña de rehén para poder escapar, al ver que te descubrí ¿no es cierto?"

Pregunto Jotaro al anciano el cual solto su daga tratando de acomodar su dedo de vuelta, de rodillas en el suelo, las dos princesas se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras miraban al anciano sin poder creerlo, solo Alicia tuvo fuerzas para hablarle.

-"Así que fuiste tú….tú nos traicionaste, destruieste la muralla y dejaste a los merceanrios entrar….¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" le exigo una respuesta.

-"…..Jejejeje….JAJAJAJAJAJA, no tienes idea de lo mucho que queria que esos mercenarios lograran forzar que te rindas, todo para que al fin pudiera disfrutar de tu cuerpo…."

Tal respuesta asqueo a Alicia y disgusto a los presentes, por supuesto Jotaro solo lo miraba con indiferencia pero muy decepcionado por dentro al escuchar otra estúpida escusa de un animal.

-"Desde que tu padre murio yo cuide de tí, te vi crecer desde niña para comvertirte en una hermosa mujer, entonces todo cambio….Ya no eras para mi una niña, eras una mujer, y yo queria tenerte…..hacerte gozar con mis caricias y tomar tu virginidad…violarte una y otra vez…..oh cuantas noches me tocaba solo con pensar eso"

-"Eres….un bastardo ¡¿Cómo te atrevez a decir eso?!" decia indignada Alicia.

Prim y las demas miraban con horror y asco al viejo, Olga y Cloe miraba indiferente pero tambie sentian repulsión de él, Jotaro por otro lado estaba aburrido de tener que escuchar las fantasias de un viejo muribundo.

-"Todo hubiera salido bien…¡De no ser porque tú pareciste! ¡BASTARDO! Yo no vendí a mi pueblo para nada, cuando acabe contigo, violare a Alicia y desp-¡AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Jotaro le volvio a romper otro dedo de su mano.

-"¡CIERRA LA BOCA! La única razón por la que no te mato, es par que me des información de los proximos movimientos de Vault y su grupo. Despues de eso, dejare que Alicia decida que hará contigo"

-"Haahh…..hhaaahhh….¡Ja! ¿Q-qué te hace pensar que te dire algo?"

-"te respondero con otra pregunta ¿Quién dijo que yo te interrogaria?"

Jotaro asintio con la cabeza a su derecha, entonces Olga se acerco al pobre y moribundo anciano, este la vio con miedo que se intensifico cuando ella puso la gema de su cetro en su frente.

-"Como ya dejaste en claro que no vas a hablar, arrancare hasta la ultima de tus memorias de tu cabeza, y por supuesto esto te dolera mucho….. **Memorum Pass** "

Con esas dos palabras dichas, el ministro comenzo a gritar de dolor, mientras que Prim y las monjas se tapaban los oidos y Alicia y sus guerreras miraban estoicamente. Despues de 4 minutos de dolor para Beasley, Olga retiro su cetro de su frente y regreso al lado derecho de Jotaro.

-"Ya tengo lo que necesitamos….es todo tuyo princesa"

Alicia se acerco con una nueva espada larga que le trajo una de sus guerreras, poniendose al frente del anciano que apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos, ella levanto el arma con las dos manos a su derecha lista para de un swing decapitar al traidor. Beasley levanto debilmente sus manos tratando de pedir le que se detenga.

-"E-e-espera…..puedo….a-a-ayudar contra…..V-V-Vault…"

-"Ya ayudaste bastante….. ¿Por qué no mejor tomas un siesta…permanente?"

-"¡N-NOOOOOOO-"

*SLIP* *THUD*

Asi murio Beasley, sin lograr nada perdiendolo todo. Alicia limpio su espada sacudiendola a su izquierda, terminado esto Alicia dio ordenes a sus guerreras que ayudaran a los heridos junto con las hermanas, mientras ella y Prim llevaron a Jotaro y las elfas a la mansión donde ellas vivian para hablar de lo que harian. Así acabo en fracaso el primer asalto de Juroinu a las ciudades, todo a manos de Jotaro, la caida de Kuroinu estaba cerca.

 **Listo capítulo 2, espero les guste, aunque creo que no lo hice tan largo como me parece. Ahora me disculpare con aquellos que querian que le diera un Stand a Prim, pero al parecer la mayoria voto porque lo dejara como estaba, más bien pensaba en agregar a Joseph (el de Stardust Crusade, viejo y todo) a la historia por el hecho de que seria bueno tener un poco más de material para comedia, fuera de Jotaro callando a las chicas como siempre. Por eso quiero que me dejen sus opiniones ¿agrego a Joseph o no?**

 **Por otro lado, pienso subir un pequeño proyecto, no es una histori si no más bien unas fichas de personajes para historia. Saque la idea de un antiguo crossover de One Punch Man y Fate/Zero, el cual fue borrado y el autro se fue de la comunidad pues al parecer un chistoso se le ocurrio insultarlo a él y a sus compañeros con quien escribia la historia (*COUGH* HIJO DE … *COUGH*).**

 **Lo que subire seran fichas donde pondre descripcciones de Godzilla como Servant, para futuros crossover con los diferentes Fate que han salido, todos seran libres de usarlos si quieren para sus propias historias. Las clases seran: Godzilla Heisei (Saber); Godzilla Legendary (Lancer); Shin Gojira (Berserker) y Godzilla de Monster Planet (Ruler).**

 **Al ser Servants, estos Godzillas tendran forma humana, al usar su Hogu o Noble Fantasma tomaran sus formas de monstruos, y en sus formas de Servants humanas tendran sus gran fuerza física, velocidad, poder, sabiduria y resistencia potenciadas. Si me animo tal vez tambien haga de Mothra y otros kaijus, además como va a ser bien largo el perfil me demorare más por lo que a las justas subire dos en cada capítulo.**

 **Eso seria todo, dejen sus comentarios y diganme que historia deberia actualizar despues, si no seguire con el crossover de Dragon Blaze y Kuroinu y seguire con el de Bleach y Dragon Blaze. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Aventura Bizarra de Jojo: Jotaro en Eostia**

 **Aquí empiezo con el tercer capítulo de Jojo en Eostia, por supuesto a pedido de la mayoría el abuelo de Josep aparecerá en esta historia (le pondré su traje de indiana que tenia al último capítulo de la serie).**

 **Aparecerá en la ciudad justo encontrado por las guerreras de Alicia, después de eso haré un pequeño interludio y después irán a salvar a Kaguya, además estoy pensando en hacer que Jotaro revelo el secreto del otro poder de su Stand, para así romper al bastardo de Shiamhaza y luego darle unas buenas ostias como se dice.**

 **Estaré con un poco más de tiempo libre por lo que tal vez podre actualizar un poco más seguido, aunque no mucho pues mi madre me estará pidiendo prestada mi laptop para una capacitación, pero me ayudara a pensar en la trama de las historias y los capítulos que escribiré.**

 **También estoy pensando en empezar una nueva historia más (sé que me estaré cargándome de más trabajo, pero a veces no puedes evitar inspirarte), esta será con un OC de protagonista que tendrá los poderes del Titán Crios de Dragon Blaze. En este caso el personaje del juego es un guerrero que solo valora la fuerza y es cruel con sus enemigos, pero por supuesto en la historia él será el héroe y ayudara a las chicas, pues será un crossover de Taimanin Asagi y Senran Kagura (ya anticipo que no va a haber Yuri, el prota tendrá a todas las chicas). El OC Bryan Creed será algo introvertido, en especial con quienes apenas conoce, por lo que al principio estará en mala relación con las chicas (excepto Asuka y Asagi, con quienes formara un relación de amistad y afectuosa respectivamente), en términos de poder él será muy poderoso y esto sin necesidad de entrar en su forma Trascendida (Ya que Crios es de la nueva generación de titanes, el no posee más que forma Deificada y forma Trascendida), será tan poderoso que ni siquiera los más fuertes Yoma ni siquiera los señores demonio de Taimanin Asagi podrán hacerle frente sin ser heridos de gravedad. Además el también tendrá una relación con la madre de Yukikaze, Shiranui Mizuki, a quien salvo previamente y además tendrá a Rinko Akiyama como su sirviente a quien también rescato previamente y con quien ya empezó una relación más amorosa, al punto de ya haberse acostado con ella.**

 **Ya no les molesto con esto y sigamos con el capítulo, yo no soy dueño de nada, y si lo fuera hubiera cambiada el horrible final de Kuroinu, donde Vault es castrado y las princesas están cada una con un héroe o todas con uno solo, ambos son mejores finales que lo que paso al final.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 3: Regresa el viejo Joester y en camino a Kamakura**

Después de deshacerse del cuerpo del viejo pervertido, Alicia ordeno a los soldados que ayudaran a las familias necesitadas y que se reunieran con sus familias. Mientras ella y su prima se reunirían con Jotaro y las elfas oscuras en el estudio para conversar la situación. Llegando al cuarto donde se hacen reuniones, Alicia indico a los tres tomar asiento. Alicia estaba a la cabeza de un lado y Olga al otro, Cloe y Prim estaban sentadas a los lados de ellas respectivamente y en medio de ellas estaba Jotaro.

-"Muy bien….quisiera que me expliquen todo lo que ignoro, Jotaro-san puede explicar esta situación ¿verdad?"

-"Si te refieres a porque estoy acompañando a Olga y Cloe, para resumir ella realizo un hechizo de invocación que me transporto de mi mundo. Cuando llegue a sus castillo, ella estaba a punto de ser violada por un sujeto llamado Vault y su banda, intento convencerme de que me una a su causa de crear una "Nación del Servicio", para que todas las mujeres tenga que servir las necesidades de los hombres….en especial las sexuales"

Ambas princesas escucharon su explicación atentamente, Alicia estaba empezando a enojarse y Prim…..aparte de escuchar, estaba comiéndose a Jotaro con la mirada y esto molestaba un poco a Olga y Cloe.

-"Despues de escuchar su absurdo discurso de, como los hombres deben mandar y disfrutar cuando quieran de cualquier mujer, decidí ayudar a Olga y Cloe. Acabe con la mayoría de los mercenarios pero Vault logro escapar, ahora estamos en viajando para detenerlo"

-"Pero tú eres humano….o al menos no contando tú extraño poder ¿Por qué ayudarías a unas elfas oscuras, en especial a la reina?"

-"Para que te quede claro. Yo no soy racista; yo no soy de este mundo por lo que no tengo nada que ver con tu guerra; y por último después de que se les ocurrieran usar mercenarios para acabar con el pueblo de los elfos oscuros, todos los humanos de estén mundo se han ganado mi desprecio y lastima. Si tenían tantos problemas ¿Por qué no buscaron la solución por su cuenta en vez de dejárselo a alguien más? Al final todo les salió mal y ahora enfrentan un problema mayor"

-"¿De qué hablas? Si las demás princesas enviamos nuestro ejércitos-"

-"Serán masacrados o pero aún las traicionaran y se unirán a ellos, en caso de las mujeres las violaran hasta romperlas mentalmente. No puedes ser tan ingenua ¿Crees qué ellos no han planeado con cautela todo? Así como ese viejo pervertido, deben haber traidores en las diferentes ciudades de la alianza, Vault se aprovechara de eso para facilitarse la conquista"

Alicia cerro la boca al no poder responder contra tan lógico argumento, después de que Beassley la traicionara debería de haber tenido en cuenta que seguro habrían traidores también en las otras fortalezas. De ser así, ella tenía que avisar a las demás, Prim también se despertó de su trance al ver a Jotaro, preocupada de lo que sus otras compañeras princesas estén en peligro.

-"Ahora si bien debemos avisarles, es preferible que el mensaje sea entregado directamente a la princesa de la fortaleza, nadie además de ella deben leer el mensaje, de lo contrario estaríamos delatando nuestro plan y los traidores o aceleraran sus planes o huirán"

Antes de poder continuar, por la puerta del estudio entraron las dos guerreras la pelirroja y la pelinegra, detrás de ellas estaba un hombre de avanzada edad con una altura similar a la de Jotaro. Sus pelo era blanco y tenía un poco de barba en el rostro, su complexión era musculosa para su edad, y su atuendo consistía en un polo ajustado a sus cuerpo y pantalones gruesos color crema oscuro como de aventurero y un sombrero como de Indiana Jones pero más claro. Parecia algo avergonzado, seguro por ver haber tenido que ver el derrier expuesto de las guerreras que lo escoltaron durante todo el trayecto. Por otro lado Jotaro de inmediato reconoció al sujeto que y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bajarse el sombrero sobre los ojos en molestia.

-"¡Alicia-sama, encontramos a este extraño sujeto cerca de unos escombros, con varios cuerpos de mercenarios cerca de él!" anuncio la pelirroja.

-"Bueno al menos eran mercenarios, no fue miculpa además, ellos trataban de violar a una niña de 15 años. Esos cerdos se lo tenían bien merecido, pero ahora lo que quiero saber es donde estoy"

-" _Yare yare daze_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí viejo?"

Ante la pregunta de Jotaro, todos se voltearon a verlo, pero fue el recién llegado quien reconoció bien la voz de su nieto el más fuerte del linaje Joester y quien derroto al más grande archienemigo de la familia, Dio.

-"¡OH MY GOD! Jotaro ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

-"A-ano ¿ustedes se conocen Jotaro-san?" pregunto tímidamente Prim.

-"¡JAJAJAJA! Por supuesto pequeña. Mi nombre es Joseph Joester, y él es mi nieto"

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y sorprendidos ante esta revelación, menos Jotaro que solo estaba algo irritado de tener que volver a viajar con el anciano, fueron Alicia y Olga las primeras en reaccionar.

-"¿Él dice verdad?" pregunto Alicia, a lo que Jotaro asintió.

-"Pero pensé que tu apellido era Kujo" dijo Olga.

-"Ese es mi apellido por parte de mi padre, mi madre se llama Holy Joester, pero yo no quise llevar ese apellido y opté por llevar el de mi padre. Aún así también soy un Joester, pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué haces aquí viejo?"

-"La verdad no lo sé, recuerdo que estaba haciendo una expedición, la última para después retirarme. Estaba en unas ruinas de un templo hasta que llegue a una sala con un cristal verde en medio, cuando lo iba a sacar de repente una luz salió de este y después de eso estaba parado en medio de una ciudad, siendo atacada por mercenarios ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí?"

-"Fui invocado, como un héroe, para ayudar con sus problemas con los mercenarios"

-"¿En serio? Pues dime ¿Cuál es la situación actual? Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar"

Jotaro le resumió la situación, incluso la estúpida razón de Vault para conquistar las naciones de Eostia, por supuesto al igual que su nieto, Joseph se comenzó a reír incontrolablemente mientras decía entre carcajadas que era lo más estúpido que había oído. Por dentro así como Jotar, estaba más que enojado de solo pensar que este bastardo de Vault y sus mercenarios, iban por quien sabe donde matando hombres y violando mujeres.

-"Jajaja….hhhaaaa, bueno con todo lo que dijiste. Estoy más que listo para ayudarte a patearle el trasero a ese bastardo, pero por otro lado ¿Por qué no me presentas a nuestros nuevos compañeros o compañeras?"

-" _Yare yare…."_ dijo él mientras se hacía a un lado y dejar que las chicas hablen con el viejo.

Entonces levantandose de sus asientos, las primeras en presentarse fueron Olga y Cloe, para gran frustración de Alicia y Prim. Ambos grupos de mujeres vio esto como una oportunidad para poder familiarizarse más con Jotaro, o al menos con alguien de su familia, y ya que Joseph era más abierto a conocer nuevas personas y demostrando lo que piensa con sus palabras. Sería una perfecta oportunidad para lograr una buena primera impresión.

-"Es un gusto conocerlo señor Joseph. Mi nombre es Olga Discordia y ella es mi asistente y mano derecha Cloe Kuroe, me presento aquí y le pido por favor me de su bendición para poder algún día….casarme con su nieto"

Tal anuncio sorprendió un poco a Jotaro al igual que a Cloe, sin embargo en caso de Alicia y Prim, solo se puede decir que internamente se morían de la envidia. Joseph por otro lado si bien estaba sorprendido, no le pareció algo malo, es más estaba a punto decir que sí. Pero entonces Alicia y Prim también se levantaron y fueron a saludar a Joseph.

-"Saludos señor Joseph Joester. Me llamo Alicia Arcturus, caballero de Iris, y ella es mi prima Prim Fiorire. Ambas somos princesas del pacto de alianza de los 7 escudos…..si no es mucho pedir, nosotras quisiéramos poder iniciar una relación con su nieto"

Fueron las palabras de Alicia, a pesar que por dentro se moría de la vergüenza pues era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa en algo que no fuera asuntos militares o políticos, por supuesto Olga y Cloe se sorprendieron y en caso de la última frunció el ceño en molestia. Joseph se sorprendió de lo directo de la chica, pero por otro lado comenzó a sonreír divertido, como siempre su nieto atrae a muchas chicas con su actitud y su apariencia, bajando la mirada pudo darse cuenta que hasta la pequeña niña estaba más que dispuesta a perseguir su afecto por él. Siendo así y no pudiendo decir que no.

-"Ja…¡Jajajaja! Muy bien, yo no le veo problema, las cuatro pueden perseguir a mi nieto todo lo qu-"

¡PAM!

No pudo terminar pues una bandeja de plata voló de frente a su cabeza o más específico a su nuca, el viejo casi se cae de cara al piso pero logro estabilizarse, él junto a las 4 chicas vieron en la dirección de donde vino la bandeja encontrando a Jotaro con una mano en el bolsillo y otra afuera como si hubiera lanzado algo.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa viejo? No recuerdo que tú pudieras elegir algo respecto a mi vida, mucho menos elegir una mujer para mí, eso no lo hace ni siquiera mi madre" dijo él algo enojado.

-"Uuggghhh…..bueno no es nada malo, o acaso piensas quedarte solo. Incluso tú te llegaras a enamorar tarde o temprano, nadie se escapa de eso. Además, no me dirás que no te interesa alguna de las cuatro ¿verdad?"

-"….Ese no es el punto aquí, además ¿Por qué aceptate a las cuatro?"

-"Oh yo no tengo problemas en compartirte, en especial porque sé que es muy probable que más chicas terminen prendadas de tí, además tanto los elfos como la sociedad humana aprueba la poligamia" dijo Olga.

-"Eso tampoco viene al caso, además lo que dices no exactamente significa que esté bien"

-"Pero no significa que tampoco deba preocuparte, vamos Jotaro. Estoy seguro de que al menos estas más que interesado en ellas ¿no?"

Jotaro mantuvo su expresión neutra semmi-seria, miro a su abuelo y luego miro a las 4 chicas, de todas Prim espera con ansias cualquier señal que indicara que él no estaba en contra de una relación abierta. Después de un minuto él solo bajo su gorra sobre sus ojos, y se volvió a sentar en la mesa, no sin antes decir algo.

-"Bueno…..no diré que no me interesan, pero tampoco lo admitiré. Empecemos con esta junta, Olga tiene la información que necesitamos, así que ¿Cuál será el siguiente blanco de Vault y su banda de cerdos"

Todos tomaron sus asientos, en caso de Joseph, él se sentó al frente de Jotaro. Entonces Olga empezó a relatar lo que averiguo.

-"Bueno tal parece que Vault pensó en todo para su asquerosa "Nación del Servicio", primero buscaba someter mi reino y usar los recursos de la fortaleza oscura para atacar las fortalezas humanas. Iba a empezar con Feoh y Ul, con la ayuda de ese anciano Beasley y despues seguiría con: Kamakura, Ansur, Rad, Thorn y finalmente Ken donde Celestine reside"

Todos escuchaban atentamente, a la mención de Beasley, Alicia apretó fuertemente su puño y Prim bajaba la cabeza solo para levantar en dirección a al joven delicuente con una sonrisa suave en el rostro. Jotaro y Joseph escuchaban todo seriamente, Joseph pregunto acerca de Celestine, a lo que Alicia le respondió que ella era la líder de la Alianza de los 7 Escudos, una mujer de gran belleza, miembro de la raza de los altos elfos y que había sido elegida para ser la encarnación de la diosa élfica Laurenttia. Junto a ella y 4 princesas más conformaban la primera línea de defensa y gobierno en las naciones humanas.

-"Olga ¿el anciano sabía si habían traidores en las demás fortalezas?" dijo Jotaro.

-"Por lo que pude sacarle de la mente, si hay traidores en las fortalezas de Kamakura y Thorn, lamentablemente el no sabía quienes erán. Parece que estos traidores tiene diferentes motivaciones, uno de ellos busca crear un anti-dios y el otro es igual que el traidor de aquí, solo quiere ser capaz de poder disfrutar del cuerpo de la princesa de esa ciudad"

La explicación dejo a Alicia y Prim preocupadas, sin embargo la parte de crear un anti-dios por alguna razón despertó un interés en Prim, entonces de repente se levanto de su asiento, con un expresión de sorpresa sorprendiendo a todos.

-"¿Q-Que pasa Prim?" pregunto Alicia.

-"One-sama, Kaguya-san no dijo que tenía un elfo oscuro refugiado practicante de las artes oscuras ¿que estaba desarrollando artes mágicas para desarrollar criaturas de naturaleza demoniaca más fuertes que las criaturas del bosque Norte?"

-"¿En serio?" dijo interesado Joseph.

-"Si, si mal no recuerdo, Kaguya-san me comento que al principio. Él estaba obsesionado con crear una criatura capaz de asesinar a un Dios, al parecer la secta en la que estudio eran un grupo de herejes, cuando los encontraron todos fueron masacrados. Solo él pudo escapar y llego moribundo al santuario del brillo, donde Kaguya-san le dio asílo"

-"…. ¡Ah! te refieres a Shiamhaza" dijo Alicia.

-"Pero ¿realmente sería capaz de traicionar tan fácilmente a quien le dio un hogar?" pregunto Cloe.

-"Viste que al ministro de esta ciudad no le tembló la mano para vender la ciudad entera por querer violar a Alicia, es más que seguro que si lo haga, la mayoría de los hombres en este mundo parece no tener vergüenza en demostrar que quieren violar cualquier mujer en su camino, o incluso niñas"

Dijo Jotaro mientras apretaba su puño, lo mismo hizo Joseph, Olga y Cloe también estaban de acuerdo con ellos. Terminado la reunión, Alicia y Prim dijeron que ordenarían a los soldados para que continuaran protegiendo la ciudad, pues ellas querían ir a ayudar a sus compañeras princesas, por supuesto para Olga y Cloe solo les parecía que querían pasar más tiempo con Jotaro. Incluso las monjas quisieron ir para ayudar, esto solo irrito más a Jotaro pues su abuelo no dejaba de darle una sonrisa burlona, al final fue Joseph quien les dijo que podían venir, sin importarle las quejas de su nieto o de las dos elfas.

Al final el grupo se preparo para moverse, Jotaro y Joseph junto a Olga, Cloe, Alicia, Prim y las 7 monjas. Olga preparo un hechizo de tele transportación, el grupo se reunió preparados para combatir apenas llegaran a la ciudad de Kamakura, Olga termino el hechizo y en un destello se desvanecieron.

 **Ciudad de Kamakura, en el pueblo cerca al santuario.**

Las fuerzas de Kamakura no fueron suficientes para detener el ataque de Kuroinu, en especial después de que Shiamhaza traicionara a Kaguya. Así como en otras ciudades confiaron mucho su defensa en alguien más, en este caso fue Shiamhaza, quien usaba su magia para convertir bestias de los bosques del Norte en bestias conocidas como Onis, estas criaturas eran incluso más fuertes que los ogros y orcos.

También había estado domesticando ogros en secreto, todo con un único objetivo, lograr crear al anti-dios. Después de que su grupo de magos oscuros fuera masacrado, Shiamhaza había estado planeando su venganza contra los responsables. Un grupo de personas que creían que sus investigaciones amenazaban la creencia sobre la supremacía de Dios, por eso acabaron con todos, menos con él. Hubiera muerto de no ser por Kaguya, ella lo salvo y él aprovecho esto para poner en marcha su plan, durante sus investigaciones Shiamhaza había logrado desarrollar un ritual que le permitiría crear un ser que en teoría sería capaz de destruir al Dios al que el grupo de que los ataco. Y ahora gracias a Vault, podía empezar con el ritual.

Para poder crear al Antid-Dios, Shiamhaza necesitaba tres cosas: el insecto antidios, una criatura que él desarrollo; los Ogros del crepúsculo, una casta especial de su especie capaz de anular sellos de pureza, como el que Kaguya llevaba; y por último a la misma Kaguya, pues solo una persona de gran poder espiritual tenía el útero apropiado para el desarrollo de la criatura. Su acuerdo con Vault fue asegurar que los Onis que creó para proteger la ciudad de Kamakura y el santuario, apoyarían en someter la ciudad, todo fue más fácil pues las fuerzas actuales de la ciudad estaban más enfocadas en la protección del santuario.

Además de que todas eran guerreras, aun si eran hábiles en batalla, los números fácilmente las someterían. La situación actual era crítica, los pocos soldados no podían hacer nada y la mayoría ya habían sido asesinados por los monstruos, los pobladores habían sido atrapados y las mujeres separadas para que los monstruos y mercenarios pudieran disfrutar de sus cuerpos. Pero antes de poder hacer eso un gran destello de luz cegó a todos, antes de que pudieran reaccionar los monstruos fueron atacados por algo que golpeaba fuertemente, también sintieron como si unas lianas espinosas los ahorcaban y abrían sus cuellos. Otros murieron con flechas en la cabeza, ataques de espada y hechizos mágicos de relámpago y fuego.

Los pobladores y mujeres atrapadas miraron hacía el lugar del destello y encontraron a dos sujetos altos y fornidos junto a 11 mujeres, 7 eran monjas y dos elfas oscuras, pero lograron reconocer a Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire. Los soldados restantes recobraron la moral al ver a dos de las princesas pero se confundieron al ver a las elfas y esos dos sujetos de extraño atuendo, Alicia rápidamente llamo a los soldados para que le informaran la situación, al parecer Kuroinu estaban en el santuario y los Onis protegían la entrada por lo que era imposible la entrada.

-"¿Qué deberíamos hacer Alicia-sama?" pregunto un soldado.

-"Jotaro-san…."

-"Descuida yo me encargo de ellos. Oe _Jiji_ ve Olga y busquen una entrada al santuario. Cloe vienes conmigo, trata de matar o cegar a los Onis si hay oportunidad. Alicia dirige a los soldados junto a Prim y las monjas y lleven a los pobladores a un lugar seguro"

La fuerte voz de comando de Jotaro calló a los soldados que querían protestar, Alicia asintió y dio las órdenes a los soldados y Prim la siguió a pesar de que quería ayudar con los pocos hechizos que conocía, Cloe subió a los techos de las casas y mato a los mercenarios que encontraba en las calles y finalmente Joseph y Olga fueron a buscar una entrada mientras salvaban a más pobladores para preguntarles del santuario. Jotaro se movió rápidamente por las calles en dirección a las puertas del muro del santuario, llegando encontró a los Onis, monstruos de constitución física atlética de color gris con dos cuernos en la frente, algunos armados otros solo usaban su manos. Apenas apareció Jotaro los Onis atacaron de inmediato, pero fueron fácilmente molidos a golpes tanto por Jotaro como por Star Platinum, algunos Onis trataron de arrojar rocas y escombros pero entonces flechas terminaban clavándose en sus ojos antes de poder lanzar algo. Rápidamente Jotaro y Cloe acabaron todos los Onis, entonces aparecieron Joseph, Olga, Alicia y Prim, todos junto a un grupo de 27 soldados.

-"Y bien ¿encontraron algo?"

-"Más o menos sí, unos antiguos empleados del santuario dicen que hay un pasaje secreto en el jardín, usare mi **Hermit Purple** para buscarlo una vez estemos dentro"

-"Vaya así que usted también tiene un "Stand" Joseph-dono" pregunto Alicia.

-"Así es, todos en la familia Joester pueden desarrollar uno, pero el poder del Stand varía de acuerdo a la persona. Por ejemplo mi Hermit Purple, me permite graficar la posición de algo o alguien de interés, esta habilidad se llama Psicografía. También lo puedo usar para colgar de algo o como látigo pues de largo alcance, pero no está del todo orientado a la ofensiva como el Stand de Jotaro"

-"Aún así nos servirá para encontrar el pasadizo, mientras más rápido mejor"

Dicho esto Jotaro y compañía entraron por la puerta fuerte del santuario, encontraron varios mercenarios pero fácilmente se deshicieron de ellos, Joseph uso su Stand para encontrar el pasaje secreto. Una vez lo encontraron, entraron y buscaron en las cárceles del lugar, encontrando a las guerreras del santuario encerradas con solo 4 mercenarios de guardias, acabando con ellos rápidamente las liberaron. Por supuesto a Jotaro le comenzó a doler la migraña al ver a más mujeres con atuendo provocativo, si bien tenían la parte superior de lo que sería una empleada de a santuario ¿Por qué no llevaban nada más que un tela blanca a modo de taparrabos abajo?

Dejando de lado su molestia e irritación, mientras le daba un golpe a su abuelo en la cabeza por sonreír como idiota a expensas de su mal humor. El nuevo grupo va en dirección de la sala donde estaba el altar del brillo, donde las guerreras dijeron que estaba prisionera Kaguya, y donde estaba Shiamhaza. Jotaro le pide a Joseph que trate de ocultarse cerca a la salida por si el traidor trata de escapar, ya frente a la entrada a la sala del altar, Jotaro patea las puetas abriéndolas. Shiamhaza es sorprendido pero su rostro vendado no lo muestra, su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y un manto purpura oscuro raido descalzo, junto a él están un grupo de 20 mercenarios y 15 Onis. Junto a él y Kaguya están dos seres uno de color rojo y otro azul, por su constitución parecen Onis pero no poseen cuernos si no colmillos como los ogros.

La princesa kaguya, o más bien sacerdotisa, es una mujer joven de 17-18 años de estatura baja (1.50 m), pelo corto hasta la mitad del cuello y ojos ambar. Su atuendo de sacerdotisa consiste en el camisón de rojo de estilo japonez de manga larga encima lleva un velo tranparente a modo de sotana, encima de su cabeza lleva un ornamento blanco y dorado con forma de bincha ancha con un redondo dorado y unos cascabeles en los lados de las puntas laterales, y en la parte baja al igual que sus guerreras solo lleva un tela blanca a modo de ropa interior junto a unas medias blancas hasta los muslos con sandalias rojas.

Por lo que parece, los dos seres color azul y rojo iban a violar a la sacerdotisa en presencia del mago y los mercenarios, hasta que Jotaro abrió las puertas de golpe. Ahora todos observaban atentamente al delincuente, incluso Shiamhaza que no esperaba que alguien pudiera llegar hasta el salón del altar, Kaguya también observaba al delincuente pero es un brillo en sus ojos lo que atrae su atención. Mientras tanto Jotaro solo avanza tranquilamente dejando que las guerreras liberadas entren y se pongan de línea defensiva a ambos lados de él, pero de inmediato le señala que no interfieran, mientras él sigue adelante sin ningún cuidado.

Los mercenarios solo se burlaban de Jotaro al pensar que al parecer solo quería morir, los Onis simplemente observan hasta que Shiamhaza los manda a atacar con la seña de su mano. Sin embargo tanto él, Kaguya y los mercenarios se quedan sorprendidos cuando algo comienza a golpear repetidamente y con gran fuerza a los Onis, matándolos brutalmente, incluso las guerreras estaban sorprendidas. Pero Shiamhaza y Kaguya pudieron verlo, un ser humanoide que apareció detrás del intruso y atacó sin piedad a los Onis mientras gritaba "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA".

-"Que interesante…. ¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Jotaro…Kujo Jotaro, he venido aquí a salvar a la princesa de este santuario, a acabar con los mercenarios y monstruos de Kuroinu , y a partirte la car a golpes"

Los mercenarios tragaron duro, pues todos los Onis fueron derrotados sin problema, y ellos no eran tan resistentes como ellos. Shiamhaza estaba más interesado en saber que era esa criatura que se manifestó del sujeto, y Kaguya solo observaba cautivada por el mismo misterio del extraño poder de Jotaro. Viendo que hablaba en serio, el mago oscuro élfico hizo una seña y los dos ogros soltaron a Kaguya y se pusierona su lado para defenderlo de Jotaro, los mercenarios trataron de escapar de la sala, pero al salir de la sala Alicia los esperaba junto a los soldados, también estaba Joseph, Olga y Cloe, al final todos murieron.

Mientras tanto en las sala del altar, Jotaro y Shiamhaza se estudiaban antes de atacarse, mientras que Kaguya solo observaba atentamente.

-"Los ogros del crepúsculo, son una especie rara que logre conseguir, son los únicos seres capaces de anular los sellos de pureza. Necesitaba de ellos para poder romper el sello de pureza de Kaguya y así poder usar su útero como cuna para desarrollar al anti-dios, todo esto con la ayuda de mi máxima creación el insecto anti-dios" le relato el mago a Jotaro.

-"¿Y para qué quieres matar a Dios? ¿Qué se supone que vas a lograr?" pregunto Jotaro.

-"¡Vengarme! ¡Esas personas nos mataron porque creían en la supremacía de su Dios! Por eso voy a matar a su dichoso Dios, y veré sus rostros hundirse en la más grande de las angustias, impotentes al no poder salvar su dichoso Dios. Esa ha sido la razón por la que me negué a morir, no me importo traicionar a Kaguya y no me importa lo que pasé con la gente de esta ciudad. ¡Conseguiré mi venganza sin importar el costo!"

El mago extendió su mano y los dos ogros salieron rápidamente en dirección a Jotaro, él solo bajo su gorro sobre sus ojos y dijo en voz baja.

-"Star Platinum…..The World"

Sin que Shiamhaza, Kaguya, los ogros y las guerreras pudieran ver. El tiempo se detuvo y Jotaro se movió rápidamente, primero uso su Stand para lanzar 20 000 golpes en el cuerpo de los ogros, paso un segundo; luego se acerca al mago y busca en sus ropas el dichoso insecto anti-dios encontrando lo que parece una araña con alas de mosca, lo lanza al aire y le da un golpe con el puño de Star Platinum, paso 2 segundos; luego mira a Shiamhaza a los ojos y con su propio puño impacta su pecho con gran fuerza perforándolo, pero el mago no se mueve, paso 3 segundos; terminado esto él solo regresa a su lugar inicial, pasaron 4 segundos. El tiempo se reanuda.

Reanudado el tiempo el efecto retrasado se reanuda de golpe en los ogros y el mago, el cuerpo de los ogros se deforma grotescamente y luego explotan, y el mago sale disparado contra las escaleras del altar mientras su pecho sangra profusamente. El dolor hace jadear a Shiamhaza mientras observa alrededor buscando entender lo que paso, metiendo su mano en su ropas no puede encontrar al insecto, y mirando hacía el sujeto que mando a atacar pudo ver dos manchas de sangre en suelo con rastros de piel roja y azul.

Jotaro se acerca a él y lo mira con neutralidad y un poco de lastima, Kaguya se acerca a Jotaro y pasa al frente para ver al moribundo mago en el suelo, pese a todo lo que hizo ella no muestra enojos alguno hacia él en su rostro. El mago solo se comienza a reír, mientras más sangre sale de su herida y su boca, luego mira a ambos.

-"Jajajajaja…..que patética forma de morir, no logré vengarme…y lo peor es que no sé ¿cómo es que termine así?...no te vi moverte"

-"Usted hizo esto Kujo-dono…..pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?" pregunto Kaguya.

-"…Supongo que ustedes pudieron ver mi Stand, esa criatura humanoide que molió a golpes a los Onis" ambos asintieron.

-"Esa criatura es una manifestación de mi espíritu, principalmente su habilidad es moverse y atacar con gran precisión y poder, sin embargo durante una pelea con un antigua enemigo de mi familia gané una nueva habilidad. La capacidad de detener el tiempo"

Tal revelación sorprendió a Kaguya y las guerreras que ahora estaban junto a ella y Jotaro, el mago solo escucho y cerró los ojos entendiendo que desde el principio, él no tuvo oportunidad de vencer. Jotaro lo miro y después de pensar un poco le hablo.

-"No voy a decirte que hiciste mal, nadie esta libre de perderse en la venganza, pero realmente debiste buscar un escape de esa obsesión"

-"Shiamhaza…..tú viviste toda tu vida buscando venganza sobre personas que ya había muerto"

Shiamhaza abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Kaguya, dándose cuenta al fin que desperdicio toda su vida insulsamente.

-"…..al final…..es algo que me merezco, aún así no me arrepiento…..al final un verdadero hombre….no tal vez incluso un Dios de verdad…..me despertó de mi trance de estúpides…*cought**cought* Vault no podrá hacer nada contra alguien como tú….sin embargo debes apurarte, él se dirige a Ansur para capturar a Maia….apurate si quieres lleg-"

Con esas últimas palabras, Shiamhaza suelta su último aliento, Kaguya se agacha y cierra sus ojos dando una oración por su alma, jsuto entonces Joseph, Olga, Cloe, Alicia, Prim y las monjas entran a la sala. Kaguya está sorprendida de ver a la reina de los elfos oscuros y su asistente junto a dos princesas escudo, también se sorprende de la presencia de Joseph y las monjas. Jotaro tienes los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que le dijo el mago antes de morir. Si era cierto entonces tendrán que darse prisa, si quiere salvar a la otra princesa y acabar de una vez con Vault.

 **Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo, ahora es posible que empiece con el tercer capítulo de "Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos", o posiblemente empiece con el primer capítulo de la nueva historia que puse al principio o con el crossover usando a Ichigo/Mortrono y Orihime/Mercedes en Kuroinu con las otras series que puse en el capítulo 2 de "El Titan de Eostia" (Voy a incluir a: Arturia (Lnacer), Minamoto no Raikou, Jeanne of Arc).**

 **Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, realmente me esforcé en tratar de terminarlo lo más rápido posible, pero creo que estará bien.**

 **Esperen con ansias….lo que venga primero. Siento ser tan ambiguo, disfruten el capítulo. Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Aventura Bizarra de Jojo: Jotaro en Eostia**

 **Bueno como dije, decidí empezar con el capítulo 4 de esta historia, que es una de las favoritas de muchos de ustedes. Después del todo ¿Qué historia donde Jotaro es protagonista no lo es?**

 **Por otro lado, estoy ya considerando hacer el tan esperado crossover de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure y Senran Kagura, con Jotaro de protagonista, lo cual será difícil pues necesito una idea de porque él va a Asakusa. Además seguro tendre que inventarme usuarios de Stand para futuros enemigos. Como la edad de Jotaro es 17 años, y aún así tiene cuerpo como de adulto, perfecto queda si pongo que atiende a la academia Hanzo (no la ninja si no la otra).**

 **Claro que aún si empiezo esta historia aún tengo en mente hacer la otra de historia del mismo crossover, pero con mi OC con Stand inspirado en la unidad de Brave Frontier Lograizer. Serán dos historias a parte pero todavía necesito sacar más información de la unidad. También tengo que avanzar con las fichas de datos de Servant que tenía en mente para Godzilla Heisei (Saber), Godzilla Legendary (Lancer), Shin Gojira (Berserker) y Godzilla Monster Planet (Ruler).**

 **Otros posibles proyectos que se me ocurrieron son: un crossover de Brave Frontier y Skullgirls, pensaba enviar a Kira, Alpha, Kanon, y Tazer (los 4 chicos de los Seis Pilares de la Rebelion) en el mundo de Skullgirls, haciendo amigos y enemigos, y amenazando con la destrucción del Skullheart (esto significa que tendré que hacer fichas de habilidades extras para los 4); un crossover de Bloodborne y Senran Kagura, esto se me ocurrió al leer una historia donde el autor pide consejos para hacer nuevos crossover de Senran Kagura, ya sea con Bloodborne y Dark souls, aún no tengo bien la idea pero capaz se me ocurre algo.**

 **En este capítulo, Jotaro y Kaguya se reúnen con los demás y les explican que Vault estaba atacando Ansur, según las últimas palabras de Shiamhaza. Así que le pide a Olga que los transporte rápidamente a la ciudad, donde se volverá a encontrar con Vault y sus perros. Después de actualizar esta historia, es muy posible que siga con my crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Koihime Musou, donde Ryuken no solo se encontrara con Ryofu y compañía, sino que también se enfrentara al General Nanto que representa la Estrella del Martirio (que será un OC de mi invención).**

 **Bueno empecemos. Yo no soy dueño de nada, salvo la idea para la historia, todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 4: A toda prisa hacía Ansur, salvar a Maia y confrontar a Vault, una vez más**

Mientras Jotaro y Kagura meditaban si creer o no en las últimas palabras de Shamuhaze. Joseph, Olga, Cloe, Alicia, Prim y las monjas junto al grupo de soldados que ayudaron al llegar a Kamakura llegaron a la sala, y se reunieron con los dos. Por supuesto Kaguya se sorprendió de ver a las dos principales enemigas de la Alianza junto a dos de las princesas de la humanidad, también estaba curiosa respecto al hombre mayor que entro junto a ellas y de las 7 monjas….las cuales parecían estar más que felices de ver al hombre que la salvo.

 **-"** ¡Oy Jotaro! ¿Lograste acabar con el traidor?"

-"Sí _Jiji,_ lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para explicar nada, el traidor antes de morir dijo Vault ya estaba atacando la ciudad de Ansur"

Todos los recién llegados estaban sorprendidos, en especial Alicia y Prim que estaban preocupadas, debieron mandar el mensaje antes. Jotaro comenzó a pensar y elaborar un plan, viendo las cosas como estaban su abuelo y él debían llegar rápido a Ansur, pero seguro Olga había usada mucha energía mágica para pelear y llegar hasta aquí. A las justas tendría poder suficiente para transportarlo a él y tal vez a uno más, además estaba el hecho de que el ejercito ya estaba atacando y seguro habían ganado terreno, por lo que necesitaría apoyo para poder avanzar en derrotar a los mercenarios y monstruos, y salvar a la gente de la ciudad.

-"Tenemos que ir inmediatamente, Olga Discordia ¿puedes transportarnos?" pregunto Alicia.

-"Mis reservas mágicas se redujeron durante la pelea, solo puedo transportar a una persona ahora mismo, si descanso 3 horas tendré poder suficiente como para transportarnos junto a los soldados más" respondió ella.

-"¿Qué tiene en mente Jotaro?" pregunto Joseph.

-"…..Olga transpórtame a Ansur, ustedes traten de alcanzarme a caballo, yo trataré de hacer lo que pueda para salvar cuanta gente pueda"

-"¿Estás seguro Jotaro? Incluso tú te podrías cansar al lidiar con tantos enemigos"

-"Tranquilo _Jiji_ , me las ingeniare para acabar con tantos como pueda y rescatar a la princesa, resistiremos lo suficiente como para que lleguen a ayudar"

-"Yo puedo ayudarte Kujo-san" dijo Kaguya, llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

La sacerdotisa saco de sus ropas 5 talismanes y se los entrego a Jotaro, él los tomo mirándolos curiosamente.

-"Esos talismanes pueden invocar espíritus guardianes, podrían ayudarte en tu pelea en Ansur"

-"¿Cómo los activo?"

-"Pronuncia las palabras " _Nioh Taizen"_ alsacar el talismán, y luego lanzar al frente. El guardián saldrá y atacara a todo enemigos que tenga en frente, y permanecerá activo, bajo tus órdenes por 2 horas mínimo. Son diferentes criaturas sagradas, con personalidades propias, pero estoy segura que te ganaras su respeto y confianza"

-"Muy bien, esto podría ayudarme mucho. Olga por favor…."

Ella asintió y preparo el hechizo, el círculo mágico apareció debajo de Jotaro, los demás observaban con preocupación y esperanza. Alicia y Prim no quería verlo irse solo a pelear contra Kuroinu, pero él era el único capaz de llegar a tiempo y arreglar las cosas, ellas ahora debían encontrar una forma de alcanzarlo a tiempo a Ansur, las monjas también estaban preocupadas. Joseph sabía que su nieto estaría bien, seguro los talismanes le ayudarían y tal vez al llegar a la ciudad seguro Jotaro habría acabado con todo, solo debían llegar y acabar con los mercenarios y monstruos restantes.

-"Suerte Jotaro-san, se que lograra vencer al enemigo. Cuando nos reunamos después me gustaría….conocer más de usted….realmente usted es alguien lleno de sorpresas"

-"….Claro, no veo por qué no. Eso sí ,no le creas nada al idiota del _Jiji_ ….."

En un destello de luz, Jotaro desapareció junto al círculo mágico. Olga estaba apoyándose en su cetro después de usar el hechizo, pero igualmente estaba preocupada de Jotaro, Cloe le ofreció su hombro para que descansara. Alicia y Prim esperaban que llegara a tiempo y pudiera detenerlos lo suficiente para que llegaran.

-"No se preocupen chicas, ustedes ya saben que mi nieto es un hombre confiable, a quien no es recomendable tener de enemigo" dijo Joseph.

-"Joseph-san tiene razón, pero aún así me preocupo por Jotaro-san" dijo Prim.

-"Seguro él se pondrá contento de saber eso"

Esto último hizo sonrojar a Prim, Kaguya ahora entendía a que se refería Jotaro con no creer todo lo que decía el hombre mayor.

 **En la ciudad de Ansur**

Jotaro apareció en una de las calles de la ciudad justo frente a un grupo de mercenarios y monstruos que estaban llevándose a un grupo de mujeres, el grupo se sorprendió de su llegada y no pudieron defenderse del ataque de Star Platinum. Jotaro se acerco a l grupo y rompió las cadenas de las rehenes, ellas le agradecieron y le hablaron de un grupo de soldados que aún peleaban contra los mercenarios, él iba a partir en busca de ellos pero entonces dos mujeres del grupo le pidieron acompañarlo para ayudar.

Las dos mujeres eran dos elfas, una de elfa oscura y otra elfa de luz. La elfa de piel morena tenia cabello marrón oscuro trenzado al final con ojos violeta, vistiendo un top purpura atado al cuello hasta la parte baja de su pecho abierto a los lados, la tela al frente estaba cerrado a forma de una camisa pero se podía la piel sus pechos copa D por los lados, en sus brazos llevaba unas mangas o más bien guantes de brazo completo hasta la mitad del antebrazo que terminaban ajustados al dedo medio de su mano en la parte baja una falda purpura larga hasta los talones con la parte de la cintura doblada hacia afuera pero sin mostrar nada, la falda es ajustada como una falda de negocios y está abierto al frente para permitirle caminar y calzaba unos zapatos marrón pequeños.

La elfa de luz tenia la piel blanca y pelo rubio recogido y con trenzas a los lados y ojos azules claro, ella vestía una camisa blanca al medio y verde en los hombros, abierto en medio del pecho dejando ver un poco del escote de sus pechos copa D firmes, un corcet café en la cintura y una falda verde hasta la mitad de los muslos, en sus antebrazos llevaba unos brazales marrones a modo de cintas y en las piernas unas botas blancas con bordes verdes altas hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

-"¿Están seguras de querer ayudar? Será peligroso"

-"Si estoy segura, esta ciudad es nuestro hogar, queremos poder ayudar en algo"

-"Yo también quiero hacer esto, esos bastardos mataron a mi esposo…."

-"….Esta bien, pero no te dejes llevar por la venganza, él no querría que murieras aquí….y personalmente yo tampoco quiere que alguna de las dos se muera"

Le dijo Jotaro con una expresión seria a ambas mujeres, ambas se ruborizaron un poco por su comentario….y lo bien que se veía con esa expresión. Jotaro les dio dos de los 5 talismanes. A la elfa de luz uno con la imagen de un tigre y la elfa oscura uno con la imagen de una tortuga con una serpiente por cola.

-"Esto invocara un guardián por 2 horas para que las proteja, solo digan las palabras " _Nioh Taizen"_ y se activaran"

-"Muy bien, vamos Grace"

-"Te sigo Anna"

Las dos siguieron a Jotaro, caminando rápidamente por las calles de Ansur, llegando a una intersección Jotaro se apoyo a la pared de una de las casas para ocultarse y ver si había enemigos. Anna también se oculto pero Garce estaba tan apurada que casi se deja ver, pero Jotaro la abrazo de la cintura y la apego a su pecho, por lo que Grace se sorprendió y luego se abrazo al pecho de Jotaro. Ella pudo sentir su musculoso pecho y se ruborizo, a Jotaro le daba igual que ella estuviera pegada a él, y que sus enormes pechos estuvieran bien pegados a su torso, pues habían encontrado lo que buscaban. En la intersección estaban los mercenarios y monstruos de Kuroinu, enfrentando a los soldados que aún estaban vivos.

-"Ahí están, bueno probare estos talismanes. Empezare con este…. _Nioh Taizen_ "

Dichas las dos palabras, el talismán brillo de color purpura y se manifestó el espíritu de un Toro del mismo color, la criatura miro a Jotaro fijamente. Él estudiante de Biología marina estaba algo sorprendido, esto le recordaba a las bestias sagradas del Folklore japonés, luego se sorprendió cuando la criatura le hablo….directo a la mente.

- **"Yo soy Fuseushi, bestia guardiana que protege de las desgracias, y respondo a tu llamado"**

 **-"** Gracias por atender…."

- **"Esperaba este día, y a ti. Hombre con la marca de la estrella de la esperanza, tu llegada a Eostia ya había sido presagiado por las deidades guardianas. Estaremos más que dispuestos a ayudarte a purgar el mal de estas tierras"**

Esto le dio curiosidad a Jotaro, pero ya preguntaría a que se refería, ahora debía ayudar a los soldados y derrotar a Kuroinu, y si era posible acabar de una vez Vault mejor.

-"Bien ¿Qué puedes ofrecer ahora?"

- **"Mi bendición te protegerá de cualquier tipo de daño, sea mágico o físico, incluso venenos y maldiciones. Mi bendición también te hará recuperar fuerzas, así no sucumbirás al cansancio, después de pelear tanto contra la escoria de Kuroinu hasta el más fuerte puede caer cansado"**

 **-** "Gracias, eso si me vendrá bien. Usar tanto elStand puede agotarme a veces, bien iré a rescatar a los soldados, una vez nos reunamos con ellos nos dividiremos para acabar con más mercenarios y monstruos"

Las dos chicas asintieron, Jotaro salió de su escondite mientras que el espíritu del toro se fundió con él, rodeándolo en un aura purpura. Cuando los mercenarios lo vieron comenzaron a dudar y algunos trataron de escapar, cosa que los soldados aprovecharon para matarlos, los monstruos atacaron a Jotaro por instinto, pero él fácilmente acabo con ellos con su ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA con sus propias manos. Los mercenarios restantes murieron a manos de los soldados, terminado esto los soldados se reunieron con Jotaro y las dos mujeres. Él les explico que fue transportado aquí a ayudar y que pronto Alicia y Prim vendrían con refuerzos, omitiendo la parte de que Olga y Cloe también estaban con ellas, el les dijo que por ahora debían concentrarse en eliminar a la mayor cantidad de miembros de Kuroinu. Grace iría con un grupo a asegurar la puerta y esperar a los refuerzos; Anna iría con otro grupo de soldados a liberar más ciudadanos atrapados; Jotaro por otro lado iría a buscar a la princesa Maia, con todo esto decidido partieron de inmediato.

Grace llego con los soldados a la entrada, las fuerzas de Kuroinu eran numerosas, así que saco el talismán para invocar al guadián.

-" _Nioh Taizen"_

El talismán brillo de color azul marino, entonces apareció una tortuga gigante con caparazón de circular una placa sobre otra, acabando en punta arriba, y con una cola de serpiente. La criatura se acerco a Grace y le dio un saludo a la elfa.

- **"Mi nombre es Genbu, Guardián del Norte y señor del agua, y respondo a tu llamado. Tú que buscas ayudar a la Estrella de la Esperanza, mi poder sobre el agua te apoyara en la batalla"**

Entonces Grace y los soldados vieron en dirección a las puertas, los mercenarios y monstruos vieron detrás de ellos y se sorprendieron al ver el agua del río cercano a la ciudad prácticamente salir de su cause y fluir hacía ellos, el volumen del agua aumento y comenzó a llevarse a varios mercenarios y monstruos pequeños ahogándolos, a los monstruos más grandes fueron tumbados al piso junto a algunos mercenarios. Los soldados aprovecharon esto para acabar con todos los que faltaban.

Anna estaba con el otro grupo de soldados, llegaron a un de los distritos donde los miembros de Kuroinu habían encerrado a las prisioneras y niños, había varios por lo que Anna decidió usar el talismán.

-" _Nioh Taisen"_

El talismán brillo de color rojo fuego, manifestándose un tigre blanco con rayas rojas y ojos blancos, envuelto en llamas, la criatura miro a Anna y los soldados.

- **"Yo soy Enko, Señor de las llamas de la convicción, y respondo a tu llamado. Deja que mis llamas destruyan a tus enemigos y purguen el mal de estas tierras, te ayudare a ti y a la Estrella de la Esperanza"**

Anna asintió, el tigre rugió con fuerza y corrió hacía los mercenarios y monstruos, estos se sorprendieron tanto que no pudieron defenderse. Enko ataco con su garras y colmillos, cada vez que impactaba el suelo soltaba una ola de fuego que quemaba a todo el que estuviera cerca. Después acabar con los soldados, Anna y los soldados procedió a entrar al almacén, había unos pocos miembros de Kuroinu que estaban a punto de empezar a violar a las chicas, cuando vieron a los soldados entrar trataron de defenderse pero al final fueron masacrados y después liberaron a las cautivas.

Jotaro por otro lado estaba corriendo por las calles, golpeando a todo mercenario o monstruo que encontraba, el efecto de la bendición de Fuseushi aún estaba activo así que logro recuperar su fuerza casi completamente. Por otro lado ahora mismo estaba corriendo en dirección a la plaza central, él logro sacar una información muy interesante del último grupo de mercenarios que derroto. Al parecer Vault estaba en dirigiendo esta invasión en persona, y al parecer estaba en la plaza central junto a sus mercenarios, acorralando a la princesa Maia.

-"Así que recobraste tus agallas, pensé que con la paliza que te di hubiera bastado para que te escondieras en algún cueva o algo, pero no…..realmente eres un molestia"

Comento mientras seguía corriendo, esperando que las otras dos estén bien, siguió en camino a la plaza central. Llegando al lugar donde estaban Vault y sus hombres, los encontró rodeando a una mujer de pelo y ojos rojos, voluptuosa figura con unos pechos copa D, vestida con un traje anaranjado rojizo de una pieza con cuello felpudo blanco que cubría desde su hombros hasta su parte inferior a modo de un traje de baño, abierto al medio casi dejando ver sus seños y su abdomen, con un cinturón marrón en la cintura que sostenía las fundas de dos espadas semicortas a los lados y guantes marrones sin dedos en sus dos manos, calzando dos botas marrones hasta la parte inferior de sus rodillas encima de dos medias azules largas hasta los muslos y una banda en la frente. Tenía sus espadas en empapadas de sangre, al haber matado a muchos mercenarios, pero en cuanto vio Vault el agarre en sus espadas se debilito y también su convicción para pelear.

Jotaro vio esto, era más que obvio que la chica estaba enamorada de Vault, y seguro el bastardo iba aprovecharse de sus sentimientos y luego convertirla en un juguete para sus hombres. No si él podía hacer algo al respecto, Jotaro saco un talismán de color amarillo.

-" _Nioh Taisen"_

El talismán de de color amarillo intenso y un aura eléctrica rodeo a Jotaro, se manifestó una criatura de tamaño grande similar a un dragón con melena de león y cuerpo de perro, un Raiju. El ser espiritual miro con fiera mirada a Jotaro y luego dio una reverencia.

- **"Yo soy Karajishi, señor de las tormentas eléctricas y voz del trueno, atiendo al llamado de la Estrella de la Esperanza. Dime ¿En qué puede servirte?"**

-"Guardián necesito me ayudes a disminuir el número de enemigos que tienen rodeada a la princesa, después y o me encargare de su líder y los mercenarios sobrantes. Ataca a todos los enemigos que cortan la salida del circulo cuando te de la señal" dijo él haciendo su ademán distintivo, apuntando con su mano derecha hacía adelante.

El guardián asintió y voló a gran velocidad al cielo nublado sobre Ansur, Jotaro lo observo y luego fijo su vista en el grupo de mercenarios, impulsándose hacia adelante rompió el círculo de mercenarios acabando con un gran número de ellos. Esto alarmo a los mercenarios y llamo la atención de Vault y Maia, caminando hasta ponerse al frente de la chica y encarando a Vault, Jotaro vio a líder de Kuroinu con una mirada seria pero llena de odio. Nadie dijo nada, Maia no sabía quién era el chico pero su encanto de delincuente juvenil no la dejaba apartar la mirada de él, Vault miraba con odio a Jotaro recordando muy bien el enorme dolor que sus golpes le causaron.

-"No sé si reconocer tu valor, o considerarte un estúpido por tratar de continuar con tu inútil ideal. Tal vez deba terminar de romperte la caja torácica, o mejor aún romperte cada miembro de tu cuerpo….incluyendo tu hombría"

-"Maldito mocoso, no has sido más que una molestia en mis planes, salvaste a las dos elfas oscuras y por lo que me informaron también salvaste Feoh y Ul. Me hubiera gustado poder convencerte de unirte a mí, usando a las princesas de rehenes, pero ahora prefiero matarte, y como estas solo no creo que puedas defenderte y al mismo tiempo defender a la princesa detrás ti"

-"Jajaja…. ¿Quieres apostar? Con solo apuntarte como dedo puedo acabar con la gran mayoría de tus mercenarios…." Dijo Jotaro levantando su mano derecha.

-"¡Jajajajajajaja! Muéstrame entonces, o será qu-"

En el momento que Jotaro apunto a Vault con su mano derecha, poderosos relámpagos bajaron del cielo e impactaron con los mercenarios, electrocutándolos en cadena. Los mercenarios que se salvaron del impacto se aterrorizaron y comenzaron a gritar diciendo que era un Dios y que los mataría a todos, intentando escapar rápidamente pero al final fueron alcanzados por más relámpagos. Vault también empezó a sentir miedo, pensando que se trataba de otra habilidad oculta de Jotaro. Este solo observaba a los pobres estúpidos buscando refugia o salida de la lluvia de relámpagos, Maia estaba sorprendida pensando que Jotaro era tal vez un mago.

El grupo inicial de 60 000 mercenarios y 2 000 monstruos en total dentro de Ansur, fue reducido a 800 mercenarios y 70 monstruos, quedarse a pelear ya era una tontería así que muchos de los mercenarios y monstruos trataron de huir, pero entonces aparecieron los refuerzos liderados por Joseph, Alicia, Olga, Cloe, Prim y Kaguya.

Cortando su escape, devuelta en la plaza, Vault buscaba una forma de escapar. Jotaro lo miraba atento y no le deba tiempo para formular un plan, entonces dos bolas de fuego salieron de la nada en dirección a Jotaro y Maia, él uso a Star Platinum para defender a ambos. Vault corrió en dirección de donde vinieron, reuniéndose con Kin para poder escapar, no sin antes arrojar 3 bombas en dirección a Jotaro esperando matarlo o herirlo de gravedad.

-"Vault-sama debemos irnos de inmediato" dijo mientras hacia el hechizo de teletransporte.

-"Tienes razón, envíale un mensaje a Shamuhaze para que no reciba en Kamakura"

-"Eso…no será posible Vault-sama"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque yo estuve primero en Kamakura antes de venir aquí, y detuve al traidor de esa ciudad, incluso él murió arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo. Pero aunque tú lo hagas no tendré piedad alguna contigo, morirás sintiendo el mayor de los dolores"

Fue lo que dijo Jotaro quien sostenía a Maia contra su pecho, mientras Star Platinum estaba enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados, habiendo resistido fácilmente la bola de fuego y las explosiones. Vault tenía un expresión de incredulidad y miedo, Kin también estaba asustado y se apresuro a completar el hechizo y escapar, pero Jotaro ya se había cansado de perseguirlos. Star Platinum tomo una roca del piso con su mano derecha y haciendo el brazo hacía atrás, lanzo la roca en dirección a los dos, dándole de lleno a Kin en el pecho, y lo que es más fue que la roca atravesó todo su pecho hasta salir por la espalda. El cuerpo de Kin cayó tieso al piso, pero al final el hechizo se activo y Vault logro escapar, quedando solo el mago muerto.

-"Tch….El bastardo logro escapar, pero ahora ya no tiene a su mago con él….la próxima vez no escapara" dijo Jotaro aún con Maia pegada a su pecho.

La princesa no se había dado cuenta de que ella también se aferro a él instintivamente, no fue sino hasta que Grace y Anna aparecieron que ella se dio cuenta y se aparto de Jotaro, A él no le importo eso recibió a las dos chicas, Grace estaba tan feliz de verlo que no dudo en abrazarse a su torso, siendo el más grande ella termino descansando su cabeza en medio de su pecho, y Anna solo podía desviar un poco la mirada un poco celosa. Jotaro solo suspiro con un poco de fastidio.

-"¿Ya llegaron los refuerzos?" pregunto él.

-"Si….pero también estaba con ellos la Reina de los elfos oscuros, usted sabe ¿Por qué?" pregunto Grace, quien tenía una muy mala impresión de la reina, por ser la responsable de la muerte de su esposo.

-"Si bueno….podría decirse que por ahora, se ha hecho una alianza entre ella y los 7 escudos"

-"¡QUÉ! ¡Eso es imposible!" grito Maia incrédula.

-"Si quieres más detalles de eso deberás preguntarle a Alicia y Prim"

-"¡Aún así! ¡¿Cómo podría si quiera ser eso posible-"

-"¡SILENCIO! ¡HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE CON ESTE DÍA, HAY UNA ALIANZA PORQUE LA RAZÓN ES SIMPLEMENTE MATAR AL BASTARDO DE VAULT Y PUNTO! Ahora solo quiero ir a descansar un rato, estoy seguro que sin su mago principal la invasión de Vault será habrá detenido al menos por hoy y mañana, por lo que mañana iremos al reino de Rad. Ahora si me disculpan buscare una posada para descansar"

-"¡Ah! Puedes quedarse en nuestra casa a descansar si gusta"

-"….Suena bien. Por cierto me llamo Jotaro, Kujo Jotaro, Jotaro es mi nombre y Kujo mi apellido"

-"Yo soy Grace Campbell y ella es mi amiga Anna Florence"

Los tre luego vieron a la pelirroja esperando, ella sus piro y hablo.

-"Maia Fixie, gobernante de Ansur y Princesa de la humanidad"

-"….Te falto decir que estas enamorada de Vault…."

Comento Jotaro mientras caminaba guiado por Grace, Maia escucho eso pero no se ruborizo, es más solo le dio asco recordar el tipo de escoria en que su antiguo primer se había convertido, mirando a la figura de Jotaro caminar con las dos elfas, ell solo supiro y dijo en voz baja.

-"….No….ya no más….ahora creo que….tú me interesas más…."

Dicho eso apresuro el paso para alcanzar a los tres.

 **Bueno termine, más corto de lo que pensé, pero de todas formas espero les guste. Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, use elementos de Nioh (las bestias guardianes), solo porque pensé que sería una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que era folklore japonés.**

 **Además añadí el bonus de la muerte de Kin, el siguiente por supuesto será Hicks, pero aquí quiero su opinión ¿Debería hacer la invasión a Rad para que Jotaro salve a Ruu Ruu? o ¿Solo hago que llegan a la ciudad para descansar de nuevo y paso después al asedio de Thorn, para que Jotaro salve a Claudia? Por supuesto en cual quiera de ambas Hicks morirá.**

 **También quisiera que me escriban en sus comentarios ¿con que historia continuo? Aunque dije que empezaría el capítulo 4 del crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Koihime Musou, quiero saber si les parece bien y quieren que haga otra, y después de esa ¿Cuál debería seguir? Si no hay respuestas, después de actualizar esa, seguire con las fichas de Servant para Godzilla.**

 **Bueno espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente que suba. Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Aventura Bizarra de Jojo: Jotaro en Eostia**

 **Bueno empecemos, en este capítulo decidí hacer un pequeño interludio, donde Joseph cuenta a las chicas un poco de Jotaro y las aventuras que tuvieron. Por supuesto significa que, con ayuda de Olga, podran ver un poco de las cosas que pasaron en la temporada Stardust Crussader. Después de eso creo que Grace tendrá un momento intimo con Jotaro, se me ocurrió qe ella es la más indicada para poder iniciar los lemon de nuestro querido Jojo, después terminare el capítulo con el grupo dirigiéndose a Thorn para poder reunirse con Claudia y Claus.**

 **Olvide decir es que antes de ir a Thorn, irán a Rad primero para detener un ataque de Kuroinu liderado por Hicks, creo que todavía no lo mate. Si llevo bien la cuenta: el ministro de Feoh, Shiamhaza, y Kin ya murieron, así que Hicks es quien sigue. Después será el turno de Grave Levantaine, y con respecto a este…se me ocurrió en que está vez fuera Joseph quien mate al traidor, uno fácilmente puede imaginarse como el viejo reaccionaria ante la razón por la que el anciano no solo mato a su esposa…y también a su hijo. Pero respecto a eso lo dejare a vuestra opinión. Dejo que Jotaro mate a Grave con su clásico ¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!? O que Joseph lo atrape con su Hermit Purple y luego lo electrocute con su Overdrive? Dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios.**

 **Además ya resolví el problema que tenia de como añadir a Kaihen Rem y las Alas de Hayden a mi historia de Ban y los Siete Solarianos. Voy a cambiar el harem de Ban, pasando a las chicas de Gessen y al nuevo equipo de Akunin de la Academia Serpiente como harem para Kaihen Rem, tal vez añada a otras más…podría poner a Raynare y Kalawarner también, más o menos las dos escaparon de Kokabiel y sin darse cuenta terminaron en territorio donde las Alas de Hayden están operando. Siendo Kaihen más serio y despiadado a lidiar con molestias…ni siquiera el arrogante ángel caído se atrevía a cruzar caminos con él. Las dos estarán bajo la protección de las Alas de Hayden pero serán responsabilidad de Siegfried, quien será el que las encontrara.**

 **Este cambio me permitirá añadir a un grupo más de chicas al harem de Ban, las personajes que quise usar en mi antiguo crossover de Maken-Ki y Dragon Blaze, las chicas de Zettai Jumpaku Mahou Shojo. Misa Zusuhara será otra mujer con lazos que la unen Ban, lo mismo será para Chen, en el siguiente capítulo pondré el nuevo listado del harem para Ban y Kaihen Rem.**

 **Eso es todo, algo más que quiera poner lo haré al final, así que empecemos. No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes ni de las series que provienen, soy solo un fan escribiendo una historia que se me ocurrió con el más "Badass" de los Jojos, y con un profundo deseo de ver cómo le rompen la cara al bastardo de Vault.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capitulo 5.- Conociéndose mejor con las chicas, Una Noche para Recordar con Grace, y la batalla en Rad…conociendo a la Loli (Jotaro: ¿Por qué esta desnuda?)**

Después de repeler a Vault y sus hombres, además de matar al especialista en magia del grupo Kin, el grupo se reunió en la mansión que fue construida para que Maia pudiera administrar y vivir en la ciudad de Ansur. A ella le tomo tiempo en acostumbrarse al lugar pero al final no tenía nada de qué quejarse, ahora al menos habrían más personas en la enorme casa, aún contando a Olga y su subordinada Cloe, en estos momentos estaban todos reunidos en el gran salón, que estaba unido al comedor también, así que aprovecharon para poder sentarse y conversar para compartir información.

-"Maia parece que logramos encargarnos del ataque, pero ahora debemos pensar en nuestro siguiente movimiento" dijo Alicia sentada a su lado derecho, a la derecha de esta estaba Prim, y a la izquierda de Maia estaba Kaguya quien tenía los ojos cerrados meditando.

-"La verdad, creo que solo deberían ir a buscar a las demás princesas" comento Olga sentada a la izquierda de Jotaro, quien estaba sentado enfrente de la pelirroja, Cloe se encontraba de pie detrás de su reina, a la derecha de Jotaro se sentaban Grace seguida de Anna, a la izquierda de Olga se sentaba Joseph quien buscaba ponerse cómodo para analizar la situación. Especialmente le llamo la atención la forma en que Grace, otra elfa oscura parecía haberse molestado al escuchar hablar a Olga.

-"Ella tiene razón….hasta ahora Vault busca no solo someter las ciudades, sino también a ustedes. Es más que seguro que irá por las demás….y por supuesto, tal vez tenga a alguien más de traidor dentro" opino Jotaro quien baja su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos.

-"Estas sugiriendo que hay traidores dentro de las fortalezas…. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo curiosa Maia.

Jotaro solo la miro neutralmente luego miro las dos mujeres a los lados de Maia, Alicia bajo la cabeza con una mirada de furia y Kaguya solo abrió los ojos sin decir nada. Maia no entendió lo que pasaba, antes de la reina oscura pudiera responderle, Joseph decidió hablar para evitar problemas.

-"Mis Maia, según mi nieto me dijo, Kuroinu ataco Feoh con la ayuda del que era el primer ministro. Beasley creo que era su nombre…." Lo que dijo realmente sorprendió a la reina mercenaria, mirando a Alicia quien solo asintió con una expresión de odio.

-"El bastardo quería violarme, no le importo nada más que eso, y vendió a la ciudad de Feoh sin dudarlo con tal de poder robar mi castidad. Al parecer….iba a entregar a Prim a Vault, de no haber sido por Jotaro, no hubiéramos podido salvar la situación cuando me estaban forzando a rendirme o violarían a la hermanas de la iglesia"

-"Yo también fui traicionada" hablo tranquila Kaguya, llamando la atención de Maia.

-"Shiamhaza….un elfo oscuro que encontré moribundo, a quien di asilo en mi templo, me traiciono para poder usarme como parte de su plan para crear un ser capaz de matar a un Dios. De no haber sido porque Jotaro-san vino a salvarme, ahora mismo estaría siendo violada por un monstruos, ni mi sello de pureza me hubiera salvado de ese destino"

Las confesiones de las dos, dejo claro que la idea de traidores dentro de las ciudades no debía descartarse, así que debía apurarse y reunirse con las demás princesas restantes. Entonces Kaguya decidió preguntar más acerca de los dos Joester, seguro las demás pensaban lo mismo pero no dijeron nada, justo en ese momento las monjas entraron al salón después de ayudar afuera.

-"Jotaro-san, Joseph-san. Si no es molestia, podrían compartirnos más acerca de ustedes, tal vez de sus habilidades llamadas "Stand"….sería bueno conocernos mejor antes de partir a Rad para reunirnos con la princesa Ruu Ruu"

Las mujeres miraron expectantes a los dos, Joseph miro a su nieto, aún con su cara y expresión seria parecía no importarle que hablara de sus aventuras.

-"Bueno parece que a Jotaro no le importa que les diga de nosotros. Bien pero ¿por dónde empiezo?" dijo Joseph.

-"Que tal explicando lo de la habilidad del "Stand", sería bueno entenderlo" propuso Olga.

-"Muy bien, el "Stand" es una manifestación de la fuerza del espíritu de uno mismo, pero es algo muy raro. No toda persona puede desarrollar uno, lo cual es bueno pues….cada persona tendría un "Stand" con diferentes habilidades, algunos muy débiles….o muy peligrosos para el mundo. Yo descubrí el mío con la ayuda de un buen amigo que conocí en mis viajes, un adivino llamado….Mohammed Abdul, su Stand se llama "Magicians Red", tenía la forma de un ave humanoide y tenía la habilidad de controlar el fuego a voluntad. Él me ayudo a perfeccionar el uso de mi Hermit Purple, en especial la habilidad para poder la Psicografia, y junto a eso descubrimos el gran peligro que amenazaba a mi familia….Dio"

El tono final con el que dijo ese nombre era de odio y tristeza, cambiaron a ver a Jotaro para verlo con los ojos cerrados y apretando fuertemente su puño derecho. Prim pregunto entonces.

-"¿Quién es Dio?"

-"Un monstruo….en el pasado fue el amigo del primer miembro de nuestra familia, Jonathan Joester, pero al final no solo lo traiciono….sino que además renuncio a su humanidad, y se convirtió en un vampiro….un ser inhumano que se alimenta de sangre. Buscaba dominar al mundo con su nuevo poder, pero nuestro ancestro Jonathan lo derroto con ayuda de un grupo conocido como La Corporación Stevewagon, ellos le enseñaron la habilidad para usar una energía llamada Hamon" Joseph dio una muestra levantando su mano y manifestando leves relámpagos dorados envolver su miembro, sorprendió mucho a las chicas y miraron a Jotaro esperando que dijera algo al respecto.

-"Antes de que le pregunten, Jotaro no tiene esa habilidad, a mi me costó dominarlo y tuve suerte de ser entre 100 0000 personas capaces de usarlo. Es una habilidad muy especial con pocos usuarios, y especialmente efectiva contra vampiros. Volviendo al tema de antes, Jonathan logro dar muerto al Dio vampiro. La gran amenaza de ese monstruo terminó….o al menos eso creíamos, cuando Abdul y yo nos encontramos de nuevo me conto que un hombre de pelo rubio en punta con físico desarrollado….y una marca en forma de estrella en su hombro izquierdo, lo fue a buscar a su tienda. Él estaba de regreso después de hacer unas compras, y lo encontró esperando en su puerta….me conto con todo detalle como la presencia de ese hombre….se sentía siniestra y mortal, rápidamente huyo de él"

-"No me digas que…." Pregunto Maia.

-"Si….era Dio….al bastardo había sido resucitado, y como insulto ese desgraciado revivió, poniendo su cabeza en el cuerpo de nuestro ancestro, su amigo Jonathan Joester"

Con escuchar eso todas las chicas sintieron gran miedo, no solo volvió para intentar dominar el mundo, sino que además profano el cuerpo de su amigo ¿Qué tan malvado y retorcido habrá sido ese tal Dio? Kaguya pensó que las acciones de Dio tenía un significado más profundo, en especial la de tomar el cuerpo de su amigo para revivir.

-"Lo peor de todo, fue que gracias a eso, empezó a afectar a los miembros de la familia Joester….entre ellos mi madre" esta vez hablo Jotaro para sorpresa de todos, las chicas miraron al abuelo exigiendo explicación.

El les conto todo. Empezando desde Jotaro quien estaba encarcelado, porque pensaba que las primeras manifestaciones de su Stand se debía a la posesión de un espíritu maligno; entonces su llegada al país de Japón donde su hija y nieto vivían para arreglar el problema, explicando lo de él "Stand" y la resurrección de Dio; como no tomaron en serio la amenaza hasta que Hotaro fuera atacado en su escuela por quien después se convertiría en un miembro de su círculo de amigos, Kakyoin Noryaki, y después que la madre de Jotaro, Holy Kujo enfermera por el efecto de su Stand no liberado que la estaba matando gracias a la influencia de Dio. Con el objetivo de salvar a Holly, Jotaro, Joseph, Abdul, y Kakyoin formaron un grupo para ir en búsqueda de Dio, quien gracias a la Psicografía del viejo y los perceptivos ojos del Star Platinum, descubrieron estaba en un continente de su mundo llamado Africa; emprendiendo el viaje en que era más que seguro que otros usuarios de Stand aparecerían bajo órdenes de Dio para acabar con ellos, pues el vampiro todavía no había recuperado sus fuerzas.

Les conto como en su viaje tomaron un avión, una maquina inventada por la humanidad para poder viajar por el aire en grandes grupos, que fue donde se enfrentaron al primer enemigo enviado por Dio. Un usuario con un Stand con la forma de un escarabajo, asesino en serie que gustaba de arrancarle la lengua a sus víctimas, que felizmente fue derrotado con la ayuda de Kakyoin. Lamentablemente el piloto del avión fue asesinado y tenían que tratar de aterrizar a salvo, Jotaro aprovecho para comentar el hecho que de su abuelo fue quien lo intento….pese a haberse estrellado más de 10 veces viajando de avión, para gran molestia del viajo Joester.

Continuando la historia, les relato de su encuentro con el que sería el siguiente miembro de su grupo de viaje, Jean Pierre Polnaref, usuario del Stand "Silver Chariot". Que tenia la forma de un soldado humanoide cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de una armadura metálica, y luchaba usando un espada fina pero muy rápida, más veloz que el Stand de Jotaro y capaz de cortar el fuego del Stand de Abdul. Lo lograron vencer y liberarlo del control de Dio, entonces Polnaref decidió seguirlos en su viaje pues uno de los sirvientes del vampiro había sido el responsable de matar a su hermana menor y quería vengarse.

Este punto Olga decidió ayudar un poco y tuvo la idea de usar un hechizo para poder ver los recuerdos de Joseph y Jotaro, rápidamente termino con el hechizo, formándose una nube color purpura que salía de la cabeza de los dos hombres. Las imágenes de los recuerdos de los dos empezaron a verse en la nube con imágenes bien definidas, en especial para Alicia, Cloe, Maia, Prim y las monjas quienes no podían ver el Stand de Jotaro, les sorprendió el gran parecido de la criatura con Jotaro. Luego vieron al extraño ser con forma de humana con cabeza de ave y cuerpo humano emplumado de color rojo en brazos y piernas, y al hombre de tez muy morena y pelo marrón oscuro con ropas muy extraños llamado Abdul; el siguiente una criatura de cuerpo color extraño muy extraño pues tenía líneas blancas que hacía parecer que fuera un traje de cuerpo completo, su rostro no tenia pelo ni nada y lo que parecían sus ojos eran color amarillo claro sin parpados y en su boja una extraña mascar lo cubría. El usuario era un joven de buen físico, de tez algo pálida pero saludable, con pelo rojo claro bien peinado hacia arriba y un gran mechón de pelo bajando al frente en el lado derecho de su rostro, vistiendo lo que parecía un uniforme color verde bien ceñido a su físico, el era Kakyoin.

El siguiente fue un ser humanoide fácilmente confundible con un soldado con armadura, de no ser porque no había más que metal bajo esa armadura, blandiendo una espada delgada en su filo y con una guardia que cubría toda la mano del, sus ojos eran visibles en las cuencas del yelmo que tenia por cabeza y parecían humanos. La persona que era su usuario era Jean Pierre Polnaref, dejando ver a otro hombre de buen físico corporal, de tez pálida y pelo plateado peinado de forma que parecía un rectángulo parado en su cabeza de no ser por la base semi circular de la parte de arriba. Su vestimenta era….extravagante, en especial parte de arriba que parecía un top con un tirante del lado izquierdo bien ajustado a su pecho y abdomen, con pantalones blancos holgados en la parte baja, bandas negras en las muñecas y unos extraños artes en forma de corazón roto a la mitad.

Las imágenes mostraron el encuentro de Jotaro y Joseph junto a Abdul y Holly, dejando ver a la hermosa mujer tez pálida y pelo rubio levemente oscuro hasta la parte superior de su espalda, vestida con un chompa entre blanco verduzco y una falda larga verde claro. Se vio el primer enfrentamiento de Abdul con Jotaro, luego la explicación de Joseph y la foto muy borrosa que este tomo de Dio con Psicografía; lo siguiente fue el día normal de Jojo yendo a la escuela….y las muchas mujeres que lo seguían. Olga, Cloe, Grace, Anna, Alicia, Prim, Maia y hasta las monjas se molestaron al ver como lo perseguían, poniéndose felices al ver como él les grataba cuando se pusieron a pelear, pero frustrándose al ver que las chicas disfrutaban más al ser verbalmente agredidas por "Jojo".

Luego vino el accidente en que algo corto la pierna de Jotaro y casi se cae por unas escaleras, apareciendo Kakyoin ofreciendo su pañuelo, luego vino la pelea en la escuela donde se descubrió el poder del Stand de Kakyoin, "Hieropant Green" para poseer a un persona y lastimarla si se lo sacaba a la fuerza de este. Al final después de derrotarlo lo llevo a la casa para poder liberarlo del control de Dio, sacándole un extraño parasito de carne que su enterró en la frente del chico, Jotaro uso su Stand para sacarlo con gran precisión y cuidado….mientras que el parasito trataba de matarlo antes de ser retirado. Fueron momentos de tensión para todas, mientras miraban lo que pasaba, felizmente Jotaro lo logro y destruyeron al parasito.

Luego paso las imágenes de Jotaro saliendo de casa, que sentía extraño que su madre no estuviera para despedirlo como siempre, con un mal presentimiento entro en la casa para buscarla, encontrándose con su abuelo que también la buscaba. Cuando la encontraron Holly con Abdul, quien la sostenía y había descubierto su espalda para dejar ver el efecto Dio sobre la familia Joester, la mujer tenía lo que parecía unas hiedras fantasmales creciendo y afectando su persona al punto de estar desmayada y apenas respirando. Fue un gran dolor para Joseph, pero Jotaro dijo que tenía una esperanza para salvarla si destruían a Dio, después de llevarla para que descansara y que Jotaro le dijera que se quedara en cama….con un buen grito, del que él mismo se avergonzó, descubrieron por avistar a una mosca en la foto, donde estaba el vampiro. El grupo se encamino a África para enfrentar y acabar de una vez con Dio, luego se vio el "Avión" las chicas quedaron sorprendidas con el extraño vehículo, pero se asustaron cuando la matanza del extraño bicho Stand "Tower of Gray" empezó especialmente cuando casi le arranca la lengua a Jotaro, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando acabaron con bicho y el usuaria quien era un viejo desquiciado.

Pasando la parte en que el avión aterrizo en el mar pero felizmente cerca a tierra, guardándose la molestia de ver como las dos azafatas del avión se encantaron con Jojo pero aliviadas y felices de ver como él las hizo a un lado como si nada, pasaron a la escena en el restaurante donde muchas terminaron con algo de nauseas por la comida que el viejo Joester pidió para el grupo, junto a Polnaref a quien invitaron sin saber que era un enemigo. Presenciaron la batalla de Abdul contra el peli plateado y su caballero, y fueron testigos de su nobleza incluso en la derrota, Jotaro le saco el parasito pese a los molestos quejidos de su abuelo y Polnaref se unió al grupo. Las siguientes escenas mostraban sus peleas contra otros usuarios de Stand, especialmente se sorprendieron de descubrir que hasta un animal podía tener uno, cuando vieron al gran mono que tenía un Stand con forma de barco. Otros tenían un Stand que cambiaban su forma como el usuario de "Yellow Temperance" que se hizo pasar por Kakyoin, otro que les llamo la atención fue el "Wheel of Fortune", un Stand con forma de auto….un vehículo más rápido que un caballo, que parecía ser capaz de causar eventos desafortunados en contra del grupo, otra vez quedando sorprendidas al ver como Jotaro y Star Platinum salvaron la situación al evitar el choque del auto en que iban contra un camión usando solo la fuerza del Stand.

No llegaron a ver qué pasó cuando Polnaref se separaron del grupo pues encontraron información de que el asesino de su hermana estaba en una de las paradas donde descansaron, pero si se enteraron que Abdul fue atacado por el asesino y otro usuario de Stand, muriendo en batalla, pese a la pérdida el grupo continuó con su viaje. Llegaron a la parte donde la supuesta madre del asesino de la hermana de Polnaref y dueña del Stand "Justice" los enfrento, por supuesto Jotaro volvió a sorprender cuando hizo que Star Platinum literalmente "aspirara" al Stand Justice que estaba hecho de vapor, luego se encontraron con un usuario tramposo del Stand "Lovers" cuyo Stand era tan pequeño como una pulga y que se metió al cuerpo de Jospeh para matarlo, sin embargo el bastardo se tomo su tiempo para humillar y golpear a Jotaro que no podía defenderse pies si lo golpeaba su abuelo recibiría el daño también, todas estaban con ganas de moler a golpes al miserable….felizmente Kakyoin y Polnaref se las arreglaron para sacar al Stand pulga del cuerpo de Joseph, y cuando este quería entrar al cuerpo de Jotaro este lo atrapo con facilidad, y le aplico un buen ¡ORAORAORAORAORA….! Para terminar con él.

También se sorprendieron al ver el Stand "The Death", uno que atacaba en los sueños, ni Jotaro ni Joseph sabían de eso pero gracias al hechizo de Olga entendieron que Kakyoin les salvo la vida, ambos mentalmente enviaban una disculpa a su compañero fallecido. Otro de los usuarios de Stand que más les costó enfrentar pero que también fue fácil derrotar fue "The Sun", quien los ataco cuando viajaban por un desierto, era algo nuevo ver que un Stand pudiera mimetizar las características de un astro, las chicas se asustaron cuando Kakyoin empezó a reírse como loco de la nada, luego le siguió Jotaro y finalmente Polnaref, solo Joseph no se reía al estar confundido, igual que las chicas. De no ser porque Kakyoin explico el muy simple pero importante detalle que delato al supuesto atacante fue cuando se entendió todo, bueno Olga se percato de a que se referían. Las demás vieron como Jotaro uso a Star Platinum para lanzar una roca pequeña a una gran roca enterrada en la arena….una que curiosamente estaba en perfecta simetría con otra pero presentaba la sombra invertida a esta, viendo como se rompió lo que parecía una lamina de vidrio y se escuchaba el grito de dolor de un hombre, entendieron entonces que el usuario estaba camuflado con un espejo….pero el pobre estúpido termino siendo delatado por el mismo efecto del espejo. Más adelante Abdul reapareció pues su herida no logro matarlo milagrosamente, según contaron Polnaref fue atacado por otro usuario de Stand, así que juntos lo enfrentaron.

El último Usuario de Stand con el nombre de las Cartas de Tarot que enfrentaron fue "The Empress", cuya habilidad para mimetizarse con el entorno probo ser un gran desafío. Las chicas también vieron otro vehículo moderno llamado submarino, el cual les permitía viajar debajo del agua, pero al mismo tiempo podía convertirse en una tumba si se quedaban atrapados y se llenaba de agua. Volviendo a la pelea el Stand de la luna, había logrado no solo cortar la mano metálica de Joseph sino que además saboteo el vehículo, incluso fuera en el mar los persiguió uniéndose al suelo marino para atrapar al grupo y ahogarlos. Curiosamente fue el comentario de la mujer que era la usuario del Stand, laque le dio la idea a Polnaref de que Jotaro debería intentar seducirla, las chicas estaba molestas por siquiera sugerir eso y termino siendo malo pues la chica se enojo y trato de aplastar a Jotaro con los dientes del gran rostro que formo el Stand con el suelo marino, sin embargo Jotaro una vez demostró su fuerza superior al romper los dientes a puñetazos con Star Platinum. Cuando llegaron a la costa, Polnaref encontró a la mujer que era la atacante, solo para cerrar los ojos y pedirle a los demás que no se acercaran a verla, Olga teorizo que viendo que Jotaro le rompió los dientes del Stand a golpes….la pobre mujer seguro también tenía sus dientes rotos, hasta las monjas hicieron un mueco de dolor involuntario y sintieron pena por la pobre.

-"Eso fue la primera parte del viaje….y tal vez la más fácil, los siguientes usuarios de Stand que servían a Dio que nos atacaron….probaron ser muy peligrosos también, bueno al menos algunos de ellos" comento Jotaro para todos los presentes y Joseph asintió a eso.

Siguiendo con la visión de sus aventuras, vieron que al grupo se les unió un sexto miembro, en este caso un perro llamado Iggy, pequeño de nariz chata de pelaje blanco con machas negras, que poseía el Stand restante de las dos cartas restantes del Tarot "The Fool". El Stand tenia la forma de una criatura mecánica similar a un gran perro que se podía convertir en arena, lo cual tenía muchos usos y lo hacía muy versátil, sin embargo las mujeres también terminaron sintiendo desagrado por el animal, quien solo se dedicaba a holgazanear….y a soltar flatulencias en el pobre Polnaref, rara vez ayudado al enfrentar a los enemigos.

Empezaron el viaje esta vez ya más cerca al objetivo pero con grandes peligros también, el primer enemigo en aparecer tenía un Stand que controlaba el agua de formas aterradoras, pero su usuario era ciego lo cual les dio una leve ventaja. Lamentablemente Kakyoin quedo inhabilitado cuando recibió un ataque a los ojos, Jotaro logro matar al enemigo quien le dijo que los siguientes seguidores de Dio tenia Stands bajo el nombre de los dioses egipcios, en caso de él era el Dios Geb, el mismo se suicida para que no le interroguen acerca de Dio y su Stand. Dejando a su compañero para que se recupere siguieron su camino pues les avisaron que Holly no tenía más que un par de semanas más antes de morir, durante su estadía en un pueblo el grupo lo paso normal sin ataques, aunque por un momento Jotaro se separo de ellos y un farsante tomo su lugar, por alguna razón nadie se dio cuenta de él y esto que solo tenía el mismo rostro y su vestimenta era diferente. Como sea el pobre tonto fue alcanzado por una….mandarina explosiva, era demasiado raro incluso para un día normal. Después de eso llegaron a otro pueblo, aquí las visión se divide en dos. Jotaro estaba con Polnaref en lo que parecía una barbería, pero entonces los ataco el barbero con una espada, el francés le dijo a Jojo que la espada era un Stand bajo el nombre de "Anubis", que podía poseer personas a modo de usuarios, lo cual era muy peligroso y se puso peor cuando tomo control de Polnaref. Al estar en diferentes usuarios el Stand podía aprender de batallas pasadas los movimientos de su enemigo, lo cual lo convertía en un peligroso enemigo, felizmente pudieron romper el arma y cuando este tomo posesión de un niño para tratar de lanzarse contra Jotaro, fallo y terminó en el río cerca al pueblo.

Luego en otra visión, Joseph y Abdul estaban en otra parte del pueblo, el viejo Joester se quedo confundido al ver un artefacto eléctrico en una roca y al tocarlo de repente recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo convirtió en un imán humano, justo cuando estaba siendo estrangulado por un cable metálico apareció la perpetradora quien se llamaba Mariah con su Stand magnético "Bastet". Incluso Abdul, quien rapidmanete salvo a Jospe, se vio afectado por quedando pegado a Joseph por el magnetismo negativo que el adquirió, aunado a esto también diferentes objetos de metal volaban contra los dos y en más de una ocasión casi mueren. La mujer era escurridiza y los guía hasta unos rieles esperando eso termine de matarlos, pero felizmente los dos lograron crear un hueco para evitar ser arrollados. Algo que llamo la atención y….dejo una muy mala expresión de Joseph para las chicas, fue cuando la mujer de la nada le creció el pecho, a lo cual el viejo verde parecía totalmente atrapado en el suceso, claro que al final lo que pasaba era que ella guardaba unos tornillos en su ropa, los cuales casi lo matan.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo al viejo, quien solo desvió la mirada, Jotaro por otro lado sonrío y luego hablo.

-"Esto seguro molestara a la abuela Suzie….."

-"J-Jotaro No le digas…." Dijo asustado Joseph.

Continuaron viendo para presenciar a Abdul tratar un ataque en pinza contra la mujer, estando en graves problemas cuando el magnetismo empezó a atraer cables de tensión, sin embargo lograron usar el magnetismo en contra de Mariah y terminaron aplastándola con todo el metal pegado a ellos hasta que se desmayo.

La siguiente visión mostro a Jotaro buscando a Polnaref quien estaba perdido, más adelante Jotaro fue advertido por un niño con peinado similar al del francés, que agarraba una tela blanca y parecía semidesnudo. Cuando Jojo busco el peligro encontró a un extraño hombre de pelo marrón rizado a los lados parecido a un payaso, con lentes y tez pálida, con camisa rosa a rayas y pantalones celestes. La sombra del sujeto parecía extenderse tratando de tocar la de Jotaro, parecía tener cuernos también era algo sospechosos, fue cuando la sombra logro tocar la sombra de él aún cuando este salto para evitarlo, que entendieron que era un Stand. La habilidad de este era al parecer regresar el tiempo en seres vivos, pues de repente Jotaro comenzó a rejuvenecer hasta ser un niño, las chicas, incluso Olga se ruborizaron un poco al ver al joven Jotaro. Lo cual aumento, cuando presenciaron que el sujeto que aprovecho para matarlo….solo termino con un buen puñetazo en la cara, Jotaro niño solo se remango las mangas de su gran abrigo y empezó agolpear al sujeto con mucha facilidad.

Ninguna de las presentes lo dudo, incluso de niño Jotaro era muy fuerte, Olga estaba más que decidida a tener un hijo con Jotaro. Regresando al visión, Jotaro niño logro noquear al sujeto por un buen tiempo lo cual cancelo su habilidad de Stand, al final de regreso a su edad normal, Polnaref y él molieron a golpes al sujeto y lo mandaron volando, después de eso Polnaref parecía triste al ver la casa de donde salió, justo apareció una mujer de piel chocolate propio de esas tierras preguntando por un niño con los mismos aretes que él llevaba, el francés fingió ignorancia….claro que tal vez cuando estaba convertido en niño, estuvo protegiendo a la mujer que también fue atacada por el sujeto del Stand de sombras. Fue un poco noble de su parte el no querer involucrarla en más problemas, hasta Jotaro lo felicito en silencio.

La aventura continuaba, esta vez enfrentando a un usuario de Stand que gustaba de los juegos para apostar, el primero en caer en su trampa fue Polnaref, y lo pago perdiendo su alma. El sujeto llamado D'Arby, y su Stand "Osiris", fueron un rival peligroso, el viejo Joester fue el segundo en apostar para poder salvar a Polnaref pero el hombre era un tramposo y además su Stand podía simplemente capturar el alma de su víctima cuando este perdía o se daba por vencido. De esa forma Joseph también fue capturado, entonces le toco a Jotaro jugar un juego de Poker con él, demostrando no solo ser capaz de ver los dedos de D'Arby si intentaba hacer trampa (rompiéndole el dedo) además forzó a que otra persona sirviera la cartas. Aunque esto no cambiaba el hecho que parecía estar yéndole mal, sin embargo Jojo se mantenía calmado incluso cuando le pidió aumentar la apuesta con el alma de Abdul, las chicas y Joseph empezaron a preocuparse y ponerse tensas. Notaron como Jotaro parecía mover objetos de forma que D'Arby no lo viera, y esto preocupaba al jugador, entonces este propuso aumentar de nuevo la apuesta con el alma de Kakyoin esperando romper la confianza de Jotaro, pero eso no paso y no dudo en firmar para que se valido la apuesta. Las cosas se pusieron muy tensas, era fácil sentirse la ansiedad de las chicas que miraban expectantes, y la gota que derramo el vaso…..fue cuando fue Jotaro esta vez quien aumento la apuesta, apostando el alma de su madre, alegando que él vino a salvarla y que seguro no se quejaría si él apostaba su alma para hacer eso. Un poco más y Joseph se levantaba de su silla para golpear a su nieto, pero entonces escucho como Jotaro pidió a cambio de eso que Darby le dijera el secreto del Stand de Dio, el apostador se tiro para atrás asustado y agitado pues sabía que lo matarían si traicionaba al vampiro. Abdul y el niño que repartía las cartas estaban alterados también, esto especialmente porque Jotaro se rehusaba a mostrar sus cartas, era una apuesta ciega. Al final el apostador se levanto aún alterado y parecía listo para decir que aceptaba….pero entonces sintió su cuerpo fallarle, estaba tan asustado….que termino desmayándose antes de poder decir algo. Jotaro se levanto y se tranquilizo mientras explicaba que el sujeto de simple miedo no pudo hacer nada, Abdul vio como D'Arby tumba la mesa de poker y rápidamente fue a ver las cartas de Jotaro, cuando Jospeh vio las cartas casi se desmaya al igual que le paso a Abdul, las chicas también tuvieron que apoyarse en algo para no caer al piso.

-"¡D-D-DEMONIOS J-J-Jotaro! ¡Apostaste todo a una mano de cartas que servían de nada!" dijo alterado el viejo.

-"Teniendo en cuenta que era un tramposo, asustarlo era la mejor forma de gana. Ni con mi Stand puede haber cambiado mis cartas sin ser visto, además ganar el juego no era la única forma de vencerlo, fue una suerte que tuviera más miedo de traicionar a Dio que de perder el juego" explico el delincuente.

-' _Impresionante….Kujo Jotaro, realmente eres el mejor ser humano que haya llegado a conocer….definitivamente debo quedarme contigo hasta el final'_ se dijo internamente a si misma la reina oscura.

Pasando a la siguiente, donde se vio al grupo tener problemas con un usuario de Stand que ya había aparecido antes, llamado Hol Horse quien fue quien disparo con su Stand "Emperor" a Abdul durante su pelea con el usuario del Stand "The Hanged Man" quien fue el asesino de la hermana de Polnaref. Las cosas estaban difíciles pues extraños sucesos pasaban a su alrededor y más de una vez Jotaro estuvo a punto de morir, pero todo se soluciono. Por otra parte ya acercándose a la guarida de Dio, el grupo se disperso buscando el edificio, logrando encontrarlo y a un muy mal herido Iggy al que le faltaba una de sus patas delanteras. Ya frente a la casa entraron sintiendo una gran presencia amenazante, incluso las chicas sentía la extraña presencia del vampiro sintiendo terror….y hasta un punto alegría pero rápido se sacudieron esa sensación de la cabeza, el grupo se volvió a dividir. Esta vez Jotaro, Joseph y Kakyoin fueron atrapados en un cuarto con el hermano menor del apostador D'Arby, llamado Terence D'Arby con el Stand "Atum" que era similar al de su hermano pudiendo atrapar a sus víctimas en forma de muñecas, en este caso jugaron en unos artefactos electrónicos que las mujeres no entendían, pero si entendieron que este D'Arby a diferencia del otro podía ver las trampas en vez de hacer trampa él. Para poder derrotarlo Jotaro uso la ayuda de Joseph y Hermit Purple, logrando vencerlo y escapando del cuarto.

De regreso dentro de la mansión de Dio, el grupo de tres se encontraron con una "mujer" perdida, la cual resulto ser un sirviente de Dio….el más débil y estúpido que han visto hasta ahora, teniendo en cuenta que podía cambiar de rostro al girar su cabeza, pero no otras partes como sus manos y pies por lo que era fácil darse cuenta. Siguiendo su búsqueda del vampiro se encontraron con Polnaref el cual estaba muy herido, una parte de su muslo parecía haber sido mordió y arrancado, lo mismo los dedos de uno de sus pies. El francés los recibió con malas noticias acerca de la muerte Abdul y el perro Iggy a manos de el último sirviente de Dio llamado Vanilla Ice, fue una gran sorpresa para todas, Jotaro y Joseph guardaron silencio en sus memorias.

Subiendo al último piso buscando al Dio encontraron el sarcófago del vampiro, el último sirviente con vida que ataco a Jotaro, Joseph y Kakyoin fue forzado a abrir el ataúd, sin embargo….de la nada este se encontraba dentro de este….muerto, fue una gran sorpresa para todos y cuando sintieron un gran instinto asesino el grupo fue forzado a salir de la mansión, Polnaref se rehuso a huir y Jotaro se unió a él para buscar al vampiro, entonces Dio ataco separando a Jospeh y Kakyoin del resto. La pelea contra el vampiro era muy difícil pues no sabía que habilidad poseía, a lo que Kakyoin uso una técnica para averiguarlo creando una red de la que Dio no podría salir sin usar su habilidad. Al final Kakyoin es atacado varias veces y queda incrustado en un barril metálico de agua, ya a punto de morir este hace un último disparo de su técnica es a un reloj esperando que Joseph entienda el mensaje, así se descubre que el Stand de Dio "The World" puede detener el tiempo por un breve lapso pero lo suficiente como para que atrape e inmovilice a su víctima dejándola a su merced. Jospeh corre inmediatamente a advertir a su nieto y Polnaref, sin embargo justo cuando lo encontró Dio logra usar su Stand y clavar un cuchillo en su cuello matándolo, Jotaro en total rabia enfrenta al vampiro pero la habilidad para detener el tiempo lo ponía en desventaja, aunque de alguna forma Jotaro empezó a demostrar que podía mover al menos un dedo dentro del tiempo congelado, Dio entonces lo ataco usando cuchillos que arrojaba y luego usaba su Stand para posicionarlos de manera que Jotaro no podría reaccionar para defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo.

En su pelea Jotaro termino muy mal herido y Dio se preparo para matarlo de una vez pero entonces Polnaref apareció para detenerlo, el vampiro logro repelerlo y dejarlo inconsciente entonces se acerco para matar a Jotaro o más bien comprobar que estaba muerto pues en el momento que el francés lo ataco él pudo haber atacado también pero no lo hizo. Jotaro estaba fingiendo su muerte el punto de usar su propio Stand para detener los latidos de su corazón, logrando engañar a Dio volvió a estimular su corazón, logro golpear y perforar en el cráneo del vampiro para paralizar su movimientos y el uso de su Stand. Comenzó a golpearlo para acabar con él pero sin saberlo termino arrastrándolo hasta llegar a donde el cuerpo de su abuelo se encontraba, el vampiro aprovecho para perforar el pecho del viejo Joester y beber su sangra para fusionarse completamente con el cuerpo de Jonathan y tener control total, esto también le dio un factor curativo más rápido lo que ya lo hacía más peligroso, además de que ahora podía detener el tiempo por periodos más largos, rápidamente tenia a Jotaro contra las cuerdas. Las chicas miraban preocupadas, incluso después de que el espíritu de Jospeh saliendo su cuerpo le dijera que no perdiera la esperanza….era difícil con lo que estaba pasando. Dio atacaba con sus cuchillos a Jotaro que solo se podía defender de algunos, al final fue a mandado a volar a un puente donde Dio le lanzo un enorme máquina para aplastarlo, Jotaro uso su Stand para golpear la máquina y Dio hacia lo mismo con el suyo. Escuchándose fuertemente ¡ORAORAORAORAORA….! De Jotaro y ¡MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA….! Del lado de Dio, todas las chicas soltaron un leve jadeo cuando la máquina golpeo fuertemente el suelo donde estaba Jotaro, Dio encima proclamándose vencedor, solo para quedar paralizado de repente….y mirando detrás de él para encontrar a Jotaro, su frente sangrante así como algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero de pie y muy enojado. Casualmente le dijo al vampiro que él había detenido el tiempo, al parecer su Stand evoluciono rápidamente para contrarrestar la habilidad de "The World", ahora estaban en iguales condiciones, a lo que Jojo rápidamente molió a golpes al vampiro, derrotado Dio uso un truco sucio en desesperación cegando momentáneamente con su sangre salpicándola en sus ojos, lanzando un rodillazo con su Stand a lo que Jotaro respondió con un puñetazo. Ambos golpes chocaron con gran fuerza, el puño de Star Platinum empezó a presentar leves grietas, pero al final fue el Stand de Dio el que empezó a romperse destruyendo también al vampiro, justo en ese momento salía el sol para terminar de desintegrar al monstruo de una vez por todas.

Al final de todo se contaron las bajas: Joseph, Abdul, Kakyoin e Iggy murieron, Polnaref estaba siendo atendido pero Dio había sido destruido finalmente. Jotaro quien estaba en la ambulancia donde llevaban el cadáver de su abuelo, propuso usar su Stand para tratar de revivirlo, el procedimiento funciono….aunque al anciano se le ocurrió en mal momento jugar una broma aparentando ser vampiro, Jotaro casi lo mata de no ser porque paso el test que pregunto a este para confirmar que era él. Fue un final feliz incluso después de perder 3 valiosos amigos, Jotaro y Joseph se despidieron de Polnaref, cada uno regresando a sus hogares.

Entre las monjas muchas estaba derramando lagrimas por el conmovedor final, a ellas se unieron Prim, Grace y Ana. Olga, Cloe, Alicia, Maia y Kaguya tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, fue un gran final para una gran aventura. Jotaro y Joseph estaban tranquilos y felices, siempre recordarían a sus 3 compañeros y todas las situaciones que pasaron juntos.

-"Realmente son personas muy especiales Jotaro-san, Joseph-san. Enfrentaron un temible mal y lograron vencer, ofrezco mis más sinceras condolencias por las muertes de sus amigos" dijo Kaguya inclinándose, seguida de las monjas y Prim.

Grace y Ana también se inclinaron en respeto, los dos Joester asintieron y agradecieron, seguro sus amigos se estarían riendo divertidos si los vieron en la situación actual que estaban. Rápidamente Jotaro decidió cambiar el tema.

-"Bueno, ya nos conocen. Ahora deberíamos pensar en Vault y su banda de bastardos, si bien sabemos algo es que buscara especialmente capturar las fortalezas y a las princesas que protegen estas, lo que significa que dejara a la líder para el final"

-"Así es. Celestine Lucculuss, la diosa encarnada, que reside en la ciudad de Ken, según me dijeron" dijo Joseph, las 4 princesas asintieron.

-"Entonces deberíamos ir a las fortalezas para reunirnos con las princesas restantes, luego ir con la Diosa. Siendo así ¿Cuál sería la siguiente fortaleza en ser atacada?" pregunto Jotaro.

-"Posiblemente irán a Rad donde esta Ruu Ruu, luego atacaran Thorn donde esta Claudia, pues solo puedes llegar a Ken atravesando esa fortaleza primero" dijo Maia.

-"¿Cree que los mensaje les haya llegado Jotaro-sama?" pregunto Prim.

-"Si es que no mataron a los mensajeros, o si es que los traidores interceptaron el mensaje antes de llegar a sus manos. Sea como sea debes estar listos para todo" le respondió seriamente.

Las cosas se pondrían muy malas para ellos si no solo no llego los mensajes, sino que además los traidores podrían enterarse de que las cosas van mal y trataran de acelerar sus planes, incluso podrían avisar a Vault de lo que pasa y pedir más refuerzos para su posición. Debían reunirse con las 3 princesas restantes de inmediato, en el peor de los casos Vault aún tiene un haz bajo la manga, y más hombres en su ejército, por lo que debían pensar en Ken como la fortaleza donde resistirían el asalto final y terminarían de una vez con esta farsa.

-"Uuummm ¿Qué opinas Jotaro?" pregunto Joseph.

-"El objetivo final de Vault seguro será someter y….convertir a Celestine en un juguete sexual, con el objetivo de romper con el último ápice de esperanza en poder rebelarse contra su grupo. Lo que significa que Ken será el punto donde la batalla final se librara, y Vault estará ahí….me asegurare de acabar con él en ese momento, y así terminaremos con ese ridículo sueño suyo"

-"Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Maia.

-"Supongo que deberíamos ir a buscar a esta chica Ruu Ruu y luego debemos ir por Claudia, después debemos ir a Ken para hablar con Celestine"

-"Suena bien, pero por hoy creo que deberíamos descansar, hemos estado apresurados en alcanzar a Vault y esto puede agotarnos. Jotaro-san también debe estar cansado ¿No?" dijo Kaguya.

-"Supongo que podemos descansar, solo espero que no ataquen otra ciudad mientras lo hacemos" dijo él.

-"Después de que mataras a Kin, dudo que Vault puede arreglar un nuevo ataque rápidamente. Todo el manejo de magia, sea para soporte y transportación lo manejaba ese mago y nadie más, era la forma en que lo hacía pues le gustaba acumular todo conocimiento para él y solo compartía un poco con Vault de vez en cuando. Aún así él nunca se acordaba de lo que le hablaba" comento Maia.

-"Bien, entonces vamos a descansar. Jejejeje esto me ayudara a reponer las fuerzas en estos viejos huesos que tengo" Dijo Joseph levantándose de su silla para ir a preguntar a alguna sirvienta donde podría descansar.

Las demás estaban de acuerdo con la idea, se organizaron para poder ir a dormir, Jotaro decidió ir dar una vuelta para después irse a dormir. Paseando por el jardín de la mansión, se sentó a descansar en una banca, pensando en algo muy importante….después de acabar con Vault ¿Qué seguiría? Se quedarían en este mundo para siempre o podrían volver a casa, de ser así ¿Qué pasaría con Eostia? ¿Con las demás? Si él se iba….acaso su ausencia ¿Incitaría más rebeliones?

¿Cómo tomarían su partida Olga y Cloe? ¿Sería posible que la guerra contra los elfos oscuros volviera a empezar? Todo era posible, y especialmente si aún después de vencer a Vault resulta que hay otros bastardos iguales a él, que quieren empezar con el mismo maldito plan de dominar a las mujeres como esclavas sexuales.

-"Si las cosas son así, creo que mejor me las llevo conmigo a mi mundo, estarían a salvo….aunque seguro llamaran la atención con esas vestimentas que usan. Bueno primero debería averiguar si se puede regresar a nuestro mundo en primer lugar, lo pensare en la mañana….será mejor ir a dormir"

Se levanto de la banca y se fue a su cuarto, no dándose cuenta de que alguien cerca al jardín escucho sus palabras. Ya en su cuarto se quito su casaca y su sombrero, sacándose sus zapatos y quedándose con su pantalón y su polo gris, mas antes de poder meterse a la cama alguien llamo a la puerta.

Con algo de cautela abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Grace con la mirada baja y con una muy reveladora bata negra transparente, la mujer rápidamente empujo la puerta y se abrazo contra el pecho de Jotaro. Ante el contacto físico se dio cuenta que no llevaba brazier pues sentía sus pezones erectos rozar con sus pectorales, la hubiera alejado de él de no ser porque la mujer le pregunto algo.

-"Jotaro-san….usted ¿nos va a abandonar?"

Él se quedo en silencio….que podía decirle al respecto, nada era seguro en especial que terminaran quedándose en Eostia, Jotaro en especial quería regresar y acabar sus estudios, tener un trabajo y….familia. haber terminado en este mundo en otra "Avnetura Bizarra" fue casualidad, pero incluso él estaba feliz, no quería imaginarse al bastardo de Vault y sus hombres abusando de cualquier mujer que quisieran. Nunca se arrepentiría de venir a Eostia, y ciertamente no se iría hasta acabar con ese grupo de pobres escusas de "hombre".

Grace reforzó su abrazo esperando una respuesta, Jotaro solo levanto su mano, posándola encima de su cabeza y sobándole con gentileza para calmarla.

-"No puedo asegurarte que me quedare….en mi mundo yo también tengo una vida y a mi madre que me espera a mí y al viejo, pero tampoco sé si podre regresar, seguro Olga no querrá que me vaya….igual que tú…."

-"¿Por qué la mencionas?..." pregunto ella algo enojada.

-"Fue ella quien hizo el hechizo para transportarme a Eostia, de no ser por ella yo no estaría aquí….No sé qué cosas hizo ella para que le guardes rencor, pero será mejor que eso no cause problemas ahora, Kuroinu se aprovechara de lo que sea….incluso de tu odio hacía ella…."

-"Esperaba no volver a verla u oír de ella….fueron sus acciones las que me costaron mi hogar….y mi esposo, pensé que en el sur de Eostia podría empezar de nuevo, y gracias a Ana pude hacerlo, ahora otra persona destruyo mi pacifica vida, y para poder sobrevivir a esto debo aliarme contigo y además soportar la presencia de la primera persona que arruino mi vida antes"

Jotaro tomo de los brazos a la elfa para separarse, luego la guió a su cama para que los dos se sentaran.

-"Cuéntame….escuchare todo y después….te daré mi respuesta…."

Ella le conto todo….su vida en las tierras de Garan, en la fortaleza de Loraine….la vida pacífica que vivía con su esposo y sus vecinos. Le aseguro que no hubo fortaleza más leal a la causa de la Reina de la Corona Dentada de la Oscuridad, sirvió como una impenetrable barrera, especial por que los Elfos Oscuros no eran muchos, por eso Olga enlisto la ayuda de los monstruos que habitaban las tierras de Garan junto a ellos….y resulto excelentemente bien, la ferocidad de estos y como aumentaba su moral con cada mujer guerrera que capturaban y violaban….ahorro muchos problemas a Olga, además de que los humanos recibían el mismo trato que ellos le daban a su gente cuando esclavizaban a su gente como juguetes sexuales….sin embargo, un día la "Reina" decidió darles un recompensa a sus leales "soldados" como una forma de motivarlos más, les dio….una ciudad para ellos, para que se divirtieran y quedaran satisfechos y sigan siendo leales a ella, les entrego….la fortaleza de Loraine. Nadie en la fortaleza se entero de eso, por lo que cuando los monstruos atacaron fácilmente rompieron los muros y empezaron a saquear la ciudad. Las mujeres fueron atrapadas para disfrute de los monstruos no importándoles que fueron jóvenes o mayores, las hombres fueron arreados como rebaños y asesinados, junto a los niños también, algunos monstruos incluso se comieron a las pobres criaturas….Grace fue de testigo de cómo los monstruos incendiaron su casa, vio cómo mataban a su esposo ante sus ojos, cómo abusaban de ella y sus vecinas….las pesadillas de esos días la acompañarían hasta la muerte.

Ella pudo escapar junto a un grupo más, pero fuera de Garan solo le esperaba el mismo destino, atrapada y forzada a ser una esclava para placer de quien la comprara, de no ser por Ana ella jamás hubiera escapado, y fue ella la que le ayudo a enterrar todos esos malos recuerdos y experiencias. Por supuesto, ella jamás olvidaría su rencor….a los monstuos….y la supuesta "Reina" que traiciono a su pueblo y a ella.

Jotaro escucho todo sin decir nada, él sabía que no conocía del todo a Olga, sabía que….ella hizo cosas mucho más terribles de lo que Alicia le había comentado. Pero no se espero que ella traicionara de esta forma a su propia gente, esto realmente….no tenía perdón, y aún así él no podía juzgarla del todo pues él no era de este mundo. Sin más que pensar Jotaro abrazo a la pobre elfa oscura, un abrazo fuerte pero gentil, era todo lo que podía hacer para calmarla.

-"No puedo imaginar el dolor por el que pasaste….solo puedo decir que eres muy fuerte, que lograste encontrar una nueva vida y felicidad con tu amiga Ana soportando los recuerdos dolorosos de tu pasado, eso te hace una mujer esplendida. Claro que….tampoco te diré que tu odio es injustificado, pero….guardar rencores solo te hará la vida más triste…."

-"Quieres que deje de lado mi rencor a Olga ¿Verdad?" pregunto Grace.

-"Es cierto que no la conozco más que las personas de este mundo, pero hasta yo sé que ha cambiado con todo lo que a pasado, si no puedes perdonarla….al menos deja ir tu rencor hacía ella. Así habrás dejado atrás tu pasado verdaderamente"

-"….No sé si pueda dejar de odiarla verdaderamente…."

Jotaro la miro divertido, esbozando una de sus muy raras y genuinas sonrisas, lo cual le dejo algo confundida, qué podría estar divirtiéndolo tanto.

-"Seguro me preguntaras por qué estoy sonriendo. Sabes me recuerdas un poco a mi cuando era niño, solía estar enojado con mi padre por no estar en casa con mi madre y conmigo. El es un músico de Jazz, se llama Sadao Kujo, y siempre estuvo ausente por lo que mi madre fue quien me crio casi toda mi infancia hasta los 17, donde empecé a ser….más rebelde. Siempre culpe a mi padre cuando ella se enfermaba por cansancio y estrés, tal vez haya sido solo un momento infantil, pero conforme crecí deje estar molesto….ya no me importaba si él estaba o no en la casa, me concentre en hacer mi deber como hijo estudiando para ayudar en lo que pudiera y comencé con mi fase rebelde….me gane una reputación de delincuente y buscapleitos, incluso algunos restaurantes donde iba a comer me tenía miedo"

-"Eeemmm…. ¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno, cuando estuve almorzando antes, la comida estaba tan horrible que tome mi plato y se lo tire a la cara del chef que era el dueño del local. Hasta me atreví a irme sin pagar un centavo, intentaron detener y les di una paliza…."

-"Oh….realmente….nada parece cambiar su lado rebelde Jotaro-san…."

-"Si puede ser, mi madre me dijo que solo cuando me case….tal vez deje de ser así, y la verdad….como que tal vez tenga razón"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Jotaro y Grace estaban mirándose a los ojos, y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse lentamente el uno al otro. Dejándose llevar solo por el momento, que fue suficiente para que terminaran dándose un beso normal, separándose un rato para que luego ella rodeara su cuello con sus brazos y él la tomara de la cintura para pegarla más a él, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso más profundo. Las manos grandes de Jojo empezaron a acariciar la cintura de la elfa, quien soltaba gemidos dentro de su boca, gimiendo más cuando sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus esbeltos muslos.

Ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento, a lo que Grace aprovecho para quitarle el polo a Jotaro y abrir el cierre de sus pantalones. Él le quito suavemente la bata para dejar ver su hermosa piel morena y sus enormes senos copa E, y sus pezones color rosado oscuro ya erectos por las caricias de Jojo. Él se quedo en su lugar mientras que Grace se sentó en su regazo, usando una mano para empujar su cabeza contra su pecho y la otra entro a su pantalón por el cierre para poder sacar su miembro, logrando sacarlo y se parándose para poder verlo. Realmente quedo impresionada por el largo y grosor de su hombría, comenzó a sobarlo para estimularlo un poco más lo cual causo que Jotaro diera un leve gruñido. Sin perder más tiempo, ella lo alineo con su entrada y bajo lentamente para que entrara en ella, sintiendo cada centímetro entrar en ella y disfrutándolo como toda mujer con su amante lo haría, él no apresuro nada, dejo que disfrutara esto al igual que él. Cuando entro lo último, prácticamente paso el cérvix y entro a su útero, levanto el rostro y jadeo fuertemente para luego soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Luego bajo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, él mantuvo la mirada con un rostro estoico pero satisfecho de tener su primera vez con ella, de inmediato empezó con lo siguiente.

Empezando a elevarse hasta que solo quedara su cabeza aún dentro de su vagina, luego se dejo caer para clavarla dentro de ella una vez más, lo cual la hizo gemir fuertemente y él solo gruño complacido de estar completamente dentro. Rápidamente ella empezó a subir y bajar mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros, gimiendo con cada estocada que entraba bien profundo en ella, el placer nublo completamente su pensamiento….olvidando todo el asunto que hablaron hace unos minutos. Jotaro la tomo de la cintura firme pero delicadamente, ayudándola en su movimiento y para poder llegar más adentro de ella, luego libero una de sus manos y tomo sus pecho derecho para masajearlo y luego ponerlo en su boca, regresando su mano a la cintura para seguir ayudándole a disfrutar más. Grace gimió con más fuerza al sentir su pezón atendido por la boca de su amado Jojo, chupándolo y lamiéndolo para su gran deleite, con fuerza pero delicadamente.

-"¡Uuuummmm!...aaahhhh…..hhhaaaa, Jojo te amo….aaaahhhhhh, quiero estar contigo….adonde sea que vayas, yo quiero ir tambien….si regresas a tu mundo, yo iré contigo también….¡Aaaahhhh!"

Grace aumento la velocidad de su movimiento, cruzando sus piernas detrás de Jotaro para asegurarse de que no termine en otro lugar que no sea dentro de ella, separándose un poco para que Jojo soltara su pecho y pudieran darse un beso profundo. Él cambio su agarre para tomarla de su Derrier, levantándose mientras la cargaba, se dio la vuelta para poder acostarla en la cama. Con la piernas de la elfa firmemente aferradas a su cintura, sus brazos sobre sus hombros y sus manos prácticamente arañando su espalda. Él solo procedió a dar más fuertes y rápidas estocadas para llegar más profundo dentro de ella, mientras que las paredes vaginales de ella apretaban con gran fuerza para que no pudiera salir. Rompiendo el beso con ella, bajo su rostro y lo dejo descansar en su pecho, ambos continuaron haciendo el amor….aumentando más y más la intensidad, rápidamente se acercaba el clímax para ambos.

-"¡Uuuggghhh! ...Grace….yo, no quiero dejarte ir…."

-"Jojo….!Ah! ¡Ah¡ ¡Ah!...sí, no me dejes, vamos juntos a donde sea….¡Uuuummmm!…."

El sonido de piel chocando contra piel aumento, la velocidad y fuerza de los movimientos sacudía la cama, y seguro alguien tal vez los estaba escuchando mientras se perdían en la euforia del acto. No es como si les importara para este punto, estaban disfrutando mucho de este tiempo intimo, ninguno quería dejar ir al otro….solo siguieron con su unión carnal. Jotaro seguía con sus fuertes estocadas, Grace por otro lado se corrió justo al terminar de hablar antes, lo cual la puso más sensible al entrar y salir del miembro de su amado. El haberse corrido le hizo perder levemente la fuerza en sus piernas pero logro mantenerlas cruzadas detrás de él, sus brazos por otro lado sus brazos ahora agarraban fuertemente las sabanas. Jotaro ya estaba a punto de liberar su carga dentro del útero de la elfa, entonces levanto la cabeza de los grandes pechos de Grace y atrapo sus labios en un beso profundo….dando una última estocada más para hundirse por completo en ella y liberar su esencia. Soltando las sabanas la mujer aferro de nuevo a su espalda, hundiendo sus uñas en su piel, mientras daba un fuerte gemido, que se ahogo en la boca de su amante. Él la abrazo contra su pecho, levantándola de la cama apoyándose de nuevo en su Derrier. Dejaron pasar el éxtasis mientras se separaban para jadear por aire, los dos estaban cubiertos en sudor, lentamente y sin soltarla Jotaro movió las sabanas a un lado y se acostó con ella encima de él, mañana seguro alguien le preguntara por los fuertes ruidos que salían de su cuarto.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en el camino en dirección a Rad.**

El grupo de los 2 Jojos, las 4 princesas, las 2 elfas oscuras, Grace y Ana, y las monjas. Estaban en camino a la ciudad fortaleza de Ruu Ruu, las hermanas iban en el carruaje junto a Prim, Grace Y Ana, los demás iban a caballo adelante, con un grupo de 25 caballeros jinetes detrás del carruaje acompañándolos, unas 15 guerreras de Kaguya estaban montando con ellos, y finalmente un grupo de 20 mercenarios a caballo también iban con ellos.

A la cabeza del grupo iba Jotaro con Jospeh a su izquierda, al lado izquierdo del viejo Joaster estaba Alicia la cual parecía estar enojada, al lado derecho de Jotaro estaba Olga la cual tenía una mirada estóica mirando al frente, y la derecha de ella estaba Maia. La verdad no parecía haber ningún problema, al menos eso quería hacerlo parecer, las cosas entre Jotaro y Olga estaban algo problemáticas. Ella iba a darle una visita la noche anterior, y por supuesto seguro terminaría disfrutando de una noche apasionada con él, pero antes de poder llegar a su puerta pudo divisar a Grace frente a ella. escondiéndose espero a que él abriera, aparte de escucharle preguntar acerca de su posible partida de este mundo al acabar con Kuroinu, ella se asusto más cuando ella le conto de….Loraine, uno de sus más grandes errores en todo su vida como reina, pero al parecer Jotaro no quería juzgarla tampoco lo cual alivia su preocupación, incluso pudo escuchar y conocer algo más de él con respecto a su padre….además de disfrutar de una de sus historias respecto a su lado rebelde. Todo eso quedo a un lado cuando….los dos decidieron tener sexo, fue frustrante no poder ser la primera, más aún no poder hacer nada más que mirar o simplemente escucharlos, después de verlo meter su gran hombría en ella, Olga decidió retirarse a su cuarto….donde se auto complació con la imagen de su gran miembro aún en su mente.

Antes de partir de la ciudad de Ansur, Olga busco hablar con Jotaro, dejando de lado su aventura con Grace, le preocupaba más la idea de que él se fuera de regreso a su mundo, incluso ella no sabía si su hechizo era permanente o si al terminar su misión se iría. Ella también quería ir con él, después de todo nada aseguraba que ella y Cloe estarían a salvo cuando él se fuera, Jotaro no estaba en contra de la idea, pero dejo claro que también se llevaría a Grace con él, también dejo claro que él….no se quedaría en Eostia pues tenía que ir a cuidar de su madre. Lo que los dejo en malos términos, fue que Jotaro le pidió que….intentara disculparse con Grace, según él era lo menos que le debía por la muerte de su esposo, ella no se rehusó pero no quería que se lo recordaran. Desde entonces los dos interactuaban de una forma más formal de lo usual, cuando Cloe le exigió una explicación a Jojo, este le conto del problema de Grace y Olga por un error del pasado, y le advirtió a la chica que no se metiera en los asuntos de ambas.

De vuelta al presente, Jotaro seguía avanzando con su montura hasta que su abuelo lo alcanzo, viendo a su nieto algo tenso, quiso ayudarlo a relajarse.

-"¡Oye, Jotaro! Estas muy callado y más serio que de costumbre ¿Paso algo?"

-"No es nada viejo, a menos que no cuentes con que….no sabemos que pasara después de acabar con los planes de Vault…no sabemos si podremos siquiera regresar a nuestro mundo"

-"Uuummm algo me dice que hay algo más, pero tienes razón respecto a lo primero, sin embargo no creo que sea malo….tal vez Celestine sepa como regresarnos a nuestro mundo, de todas formas yo también debo regresar, ya estoy muy viejo para tener más aventuras….la cruzada contra Dio casi me cuesta la vida, tuve suerte de que me pudieras revivir" 

-"Yo también quiero descansar de tantas aventuras bizarras….tengo una carrera que terminar, pronto hasta formare mi propia familia también"

-"Oh te refieres a ti….con la hermosa Grace Campbell ¿Verdad?"

Jotaro no dijo nada, era más que seguro que alguien más le dijo de lo de ayer, pero al menos no lo escucho durante su sesión con ella. Joseph últimamente tiene el sueño más pesado, lo cual lo salvo de tener que noquearlo para que lo dejara de molestar respecto….ya saben.

-"Así que ya te volviste hombre, y elegiste a una mujer especial para ti. Tal vez puedas tener más de-"

-"¡Cállate, viejo!...no quiero que molestes con eso"

-"Jajaja no es para tanto, realmente debes darte cuenta de que muchas de las mujeres que nos acompañan….ya te tienen mucho afecto, más que solo amistad"

Jotaro se quedo callado, sabía que era cierto, Prim parecía triste esta mañana cuando se encontró con él, Alicia estaba enojada con él, Maia parecía tranquila al igual que Kaguya, Olga estaba distante y Cloe estaba enojada también. Parecía que todo era debido a su noche con Grace, pero él no se arrepentía de pasar es momento con ella, se aseguraría de llevársela a su mundo cuando todo termine, seguro a su madre le sorprenderá un poco pero la aceptara alegremente.

El grupo se acercaba a la ciudad solo faltaba un poco más, entonces Jotaro se detuvo de repente, su Stand atrapo una flecha que fue disparada de uno de los arboles cercanos, rápidamente Star Platinum tomo una roca del suelo y la lanzo al árbol de donde dispararon, específicamente al tronco. Rompiendo el árbol que hizo que los atacantes saltaran para intentar escapar o atacar, sin embargo antes de que pudieran poner una flecha en el arco, sintieron sus cuerpos ser rodeados lianas espinosas….las cuales no podían ver.

Eran mercenarios de Kuroinu fácilmente discernible por el símbolo de la cabeza de un perro y una espada en color negro con fondo rojo, rápidamente los demás se pusieron alerte. Jotaro aviso que habían un grupo de 7 hombres más ocultos en los árboles, los mercenarios rápidamente sacaron sus arcos o lanzaron cuchillos cuando los divisaron, mataron a todos, solo quedaban los tres que Joseph atrapo con su Stand….ellos servirían para obtener información. Olga se encargo de interrogarlos, arrancándole las memorias dolorosamente a uno de los 3, después de eso los otros 2 dijeron todo por temor a morir, lo que dijeron confirmaron sus temores.

Vault había lanzado un ataque a Rad hace unas horas, logrando capturar a Ruu Ruu, en estos momentos estaban por castigarla en la plaza central frente a los ciudadanos, todo para recuperar parte de la fama que perdieron con sus 3 derrotas en Feoh, Kamakura y Ansur. El castigo….seria que fuera violada por un minotauro y otros monstruos, luego procederían a violar a las demás mujeres de la ciudad….con los nuevos reclutas entre los que ciudadanos. Sin dudar un poco Maia y Alicia les cortaron la cabeza a los dos y luego se reunieron para pensar en un plan, tal vez seguro notarían la ausencia de los que observaban en el bosque, así que debían actuar rápido y entrar.

-"¿Cómo entraremos sin que nos descubran?" pregunto Alicia.

-"Podríamos….disfrazar a los mercenarios de miembros de Kuroinu, para que puedan encontrar una vía secreta para entrar. Viejo ¿Puedes ir con ellos para encontrar una entrada?" pregunto Jotaro.

El viejo asintió, los mercenarios se cambiaron con las ropas de los enemigos muertos, Jospeh se puso la ropas de uno de los tres tipos que atrapo, todo listo avanzaron escondiéndose en os bosques cercanos al muro de la fortaleza mientras Joseph y los demás se acercaban a las puertas, los que vigilaban los recibieron sin sospechar un poco felizmente.

Joseph estaba alerta por si algo alertaba a los guardias, siendo seguido de los otros, observaba sus alrededores para encontrar un punto donde poder atacar sin dar alarma. Los llevaron a la sala de reuniones de vigías, los hombres de Kuroinu estaban jugando cartas y otras cosas, otros estaban emborrachándose, aún así tenían sus armas a la mano, había como 18 presentes, 30 contando a los 12 que estaban vigilando arriba en el muro. Entonces procedió a dejar inconscientes a cada uno de ellos, de manera silenciosa con su Stand, y con la ayuda de los otros mercenarios que lo acompañaban. Terminado en la sala, dos de los mercenarios subieron a llamar a los que hacían de vigías para que vayan a la sala, ellos se quedarían para tomar sus lugares. Una vez se fueron hicieron unas señas para que Jotaro y las demás salieran del bosque y entraran. Adentro estaba Joseph con todos los vigías de Kuroinu atados y amordazados, después de entrar decidieron revisar qué hacer después, uno de los prisioneros fue despertado y Olga lo "interrogo", la información encontrada fue que casi todas las fuerzas de Vault estaban reunidas en la plaza, otra parte cubría la puerta por donde partirían a Thorn.

-"Tal vez debamos acabar con los que estén ahí primero…." Dijo Joseph.

-"Cierto, debemos dividirnos. Alicia y Maia llevaran las tropas para hacerse cargo de ellos, ve con ellas Viejo" dijo Jotaro.

-"¿Qué hay de usted Jotaro-san?" pregunto Kaguya.

-"Olga, Cloe y tu vendrán conmigo. Necesitare su ayuda para poder proteger a los ciudadanos, yo me encargare de los bastardos en la plaza y rescatare a la princesa Ruu Ruu….me gustaría saber si Vault está aquí también, así acabaremos de una vez con él…."

-"Lamentablemente no está, uno de los prisioneros me dio la información, un mercenario Hicks es el que lidero este ataque. Él estaría esperando a Vault para que empezaran con el castigo de Ruu Ruu, sin embargo como nunca llego decidió tomar el mando y proceder con lo planeado, seguro la muerte del mago principal de su grupo los dejo sin incapaces de comunicarse con los cristales mágicos que suelen usar….podemos aprovechar eso para acabar con todos los que podamos" respondió Olga a Jotaro.

Con el plan listo cada uno fue a cumplir su parte, Jotaro uso una manta para colarse en la multitud reunida en la plaza central, Olga y Kaguya estaban ocultas en una casa cerca a la plaza, observando la situación para actuar cuando fuera el momento correcto.

En la puerta sur con Joseph y las dos princesas. Encontraron las fuerzas extra de Kuroinu, había monstruos como orcos y diablos, y algunos duendes rojos. Eran más de los que esperaban, pero debía encontrar una forma de acabar con un buen número de ellos y forzarlos a huir, para eso el viejo Joaster formulo un plan. En entrada con las tropas de Kuroinu, ninguno preocupado de nada, conversaban divertidos esperando a que Hicks empezara con la violación de la mocosa Ruu Ruu y así empezar a disfrutar de las mujeres de la ciudad. Entonces vieron a un anciano reunirse junto a un grupo de "mercenarios" de su grupo, estos parecían animados y entonces siguieron al viejo….para después regresar con barriles repletos de cerveza.

Jospeh disfrazado se acerco y ofreció el licor a mercenarios y monstruos por igual, estos más que confiados de haber sometido finalmente la ciudad de Rad, y pensando que se lo merecían….tomaron hasta hartarse. El mismo viejo les pidió que todos tomaran de sus tarros de cerveza al mismo tiempo, pasándolo todo de una vez, pues así se sentiría mejor. Por supuesto que algunos se adelantaron rápidamente seguidos de los demás, disfrutaron el sabor del licor pasar sus gargantas, los monstruos también tomaron aunque de repente sentía como si algo les hubiera picado en las orejas y el cuello….entonces algo paso con los primeros 10 que tomaron el licor, de repente sintieron su cuerpo paralizado, especialmente en el pecho, sentían que no podían respirar y su corazón detenerse. Algunos monstruos también sentía mostraban efectos similares, pero parecían estar aguantando mejor que los mercenarios de Kuroinu, Joseph botaba los barriles y sin levantar sospecha envió su Hermit Purple para estrangular a los monstruos cerca a él. Otros monstruos se movieron a las casa cercanas para buscar agua, entonces Alicia y Maia salieron con los demás guerreros y acabaron con los sobrevivientes, los pocos que aún aguantaban el veneno que Joseph puso en el licor.}

-"Y pensar que funcionaria también, esos 4 frascos veneno que tenias contigo resultaron ser útiles" comento Maia.

-"Si, parece que valió la pena mi pequeña visita a África, y llevarme esos frascos de veneno de Mamba Negra. Por un momento pensé que no funcionaria, especialmente en los monstruos, pero las Neurotoxinas siempre afectan al cuerpo de una forma u otra" dijo el viejo.

 **En la Plaza Central de Rad.**

Los ciudadanos estaban reunidos, obligados por los mercenarios de Kuroinu, para poder presenciar la violación pública de Ruu Ruu. Jotaro se movía entre la muchedumbre para llegar al frente a poder salvar a la princesa, llegando al frente observo cada detalle para poder formular el plan de acción. Habían al menos 14 mercenarios que detenían a la muchedumbre de entrar o querer subir al estrado donde se daría el "espectáculo", en ese estrado estaba un mercenario de ropas simples como un chaleco verde, sin nada debajo, y pantalón marrón con unas dagas largas atadas al cinturón. Tez semi-morena y pelo café corto, Jotaro ya lo había visto antes cuando salvo a Olga de Vault en su fortaleza, pero no conocían su nombre, si el mago era Kin ese debía ser Hicks.

Detrás de él habían dos monstruos, ambos eran orcos de piel purpura oscura con pieles de cuero a modo de armadura y un taparrabos, lejos y encarando a estos 3 estaban tres más. Los dos más grande se trataba de un minotauro con poca armadura y un taparrabo, el cual se hizo a un lado para dejar ver que estaba ansioso para empezar el show y un ogro de piel verde con poca armadura y también "ansiosos" de violar a la princesa, y frente a estos estaba la princesa de Rad Ruu Ruu….Jotaro se quedo muy confundido, fuera de que por su apariencia parecía ser solo una niña de 15 o menos, de tez pálida con pelo naranja claro corto acabado en risos a los lados de su cara y ojos rojo claro. Lo que le confundió fue el hecho de la poca ropa que llevaba encima….fuera de la capa verde claro con verde oscuro en los hombros que solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, un goroo o boina muy grande en su cabeza, y unas medias largas hasta la parte superior del muslo con zapatos café oscuro a modo de botines. Debajo de eso no llevaba nada más encima, todo su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, solo en la parte baja donde en su feminidad estaba cubierta por una placa de metal, la cual parecía pegada pues no había alguna liga o tela sujetándolo.

-' _Realmente espero que su vestimenta haya sido arrancada por los bastardos de Kuroinu, aunque….es más probable que ese sea su atuendo casual….y yo que pensé que Olga y Kaguya tenían los atuendos más extraños….por no decir inapropiados'_ pensé algo irritado el delincuente.

Antes de seguir pensando Hicks llamo la atención de todos, parece que ya iba a empezar.

-"Bueno, Vault no se a comunicado, pero estoy seguro que ya termino en Ansur. Así que empezaremos forzar a esta mocosa a someterse, luego todos podremos disfrutar de las mujeres de esta fortaleza. Eso si debemos terminar rápido para ir a Thorn, una vez muera ese impotente del marido de la princesa Claudia, nuestro aliado la tomara y finalmente marcharemos a la ciudad de Ken. La Diosa no podrá hacer nada más que rendirse, y así Kuroinu dominara toda Eostia"

Una pieza de información muy interesante, Jotaro tendría en mente esto para poder descubrir al traidor, pero el problema sería saber cómo planean matar al esposo de la princesa, si querían salvarlo a tiempo. Más información se necesitaba para saber la situación de Ken, y la posición del traidor en Thorn.

-"¡Escuchen todos! ¡Esta ciudad ahora le pertenece a Kuroinu! ¡Hemos venido a traer el cambio, a restaurar la sociedad y que todo sea como siempre debió ser! ¡Los hombres somos los que mandan en este mundo, las mujeres solo viven para servirnos con todo, en especial con sus cuerpos! ¡Por eso daremos el ejemplo con esta mocosa, y luego aquellos que quieran unirse a nosotros podrá disfrutar violándola después, o cualquier otra mujer que ustedes deseen! ¡Este el inicio de La Nación del Servicio!"

La declaración de Hicks dejo impactados a todos los buenos hombres (esposos, padres, hermanos e hijos) que temían por el bienestar de sus mujeres, seguro no importaría la edad, esas bestias las violarían sin misericordia. Las mujeres estaban aterradas muchas se aferraban fuertemente a sus seres queridos en busca de protección, solo unos cuantos hombres (borrachos, ladrones y más escoria) estaban felices de las nuevas noticias. Hicks miro divertido las reacciones, mientras que la princesa estaba más bien molesta y haciendo un puchero.

-"¡Que estupidez, todos ustedes están locos!" gritaba ella.

-"Tú no tienes ningún derecho a quejarte, ya has sido derrotada, acepta tu destino….serás un vertedero de semen para todos, por supuesto….primero debemos "Inaugurarte"….jejejejajajajajaj"

Haciendo una seña con la mano, el minotauro y el ogro se acercaron a la niña, el ogro quiso ser el primero así que tomo a la niña de los costados de su cintura y la levanto, posiciono su miembro erecto para poder penetrarla, muchos de los mercenarios estaban más que expectantes seguro la niña terminaría llorando por la grande que era el monstruo.

La niña trataba de forcejear pero era en vano, poco a poco se acercaba al miembro del monstruo, muchos de los que observaban, en especial las mujeres, voltearon para un lado sus cabeza no pudiendo presenciar semejante barbaridad. Todo seguía son que nadie pudiera hacer algo….

 ***CRACK***

 **-"¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Hasta que una roca salió volando desde la muchedumbre, impactando con mucha fuerza en el miembro del ogro, y con el fuerte sonido de ruptura no les sorprendió ver al monstruo caer de rodillas, soltando a la niña, mientras sostenía su miembro roto….incluso un poco de la piel del órgano estaba despedazada por la fuerza de impacto de la roca. Todos los bastardos pervertidos sintieron como si ellos fueran a quienes les rompieron su hombría, todo con tan solo ver lo que le paso al ogro, algunos de los mercenarios empezó a preguntar quién lanzo la piedra….su respuesta fue una piedra a la cabeza….la cual exploto por la fuerza con la que se lanzo la roca. Muchos más mercenarios empezaron a ponerse nerviosos al ver esto, y empezaron a sacar sus armas para matar a los ciudadanos. El primero en atacar iba a apuñalar a una chica de 17 años con su hermano de 15, el niño se puso al frente para proteger a su hermana, sin embargo cuando la espada choco con el niño esta se rompió como si fuera de vidrio, y una fuerza mando a volar al mercenario.

Cuando vieron al chico, este estaba convertido en metal sin embargo aún parecía vivo, otro mercenarios atacaron a otro ciudadanos, pero entonces una barrera de luz los mandaba volar o tenían el cuerpo de metal igual que el chico de 15 años. Hicks estaba empezando preocuparse por la situación, algo estaba muy mal, y se puso pero cuando de la nada algo empezó a golpear con mucha fuerza a los mercenarios que enfrentaban a la muchedumbre. Cuando el último de estos cayó al piso todo lleno de moretones, Hicks se acordó perfectamente de algo, cierto delincuente que los rechazo y los obligo a escapar de la fortaleza oscura dejando a Olga y Cloe, solo él podría hacer esto, pero ¿Dónde estaba? No lo podía ver.

-"Parece que ya te diste cuenta….un poco tarde sin embargo, solo necesito acabar con esos orcos, el minotauro y el ogro….luego será tu turno"

Los presentes en el estrado, vieron que alguien había subido al estrado, este rápidamente se quito la manta que lo escondía dejándose ver. Las ropas extrañas, la gorra que se mezclaba con sus pelo en la parte de atrás y la cadena dorada en el cuello de su abrigo, su gran porte y fornido constitución corporal, su actitud altanera y seria. Hicks lo reconoció, la persona a la que Vault odiaba más que nada actualmente.

-"¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo has llegado aquí?! Kin que seguro la esa reina elfa te mandaría matar….espera, acaso tu tienes que ver con el asalto fallido a Feoh y Ur ¿fuiste tú?"

-"Por supuesto, me sorprende que no lo supieras, lo que tal vez significa que atacaron este lugar después de iniciar el ataque a Feoh….el viejo no debe haber sabido nada de eso. Seguro tampoco lo sabia el elfo que trato de tomar Kamakura…."

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡También Kamakura…!"

-"Y Ansur….Vault estuvo ahí, lo hubiera matado de una vez de no ser por ese mago, claro que eso ya no importa….como ya está muerto, no molestara más, la próxima vez Vault morirá"

A Hicks se le helo la sangre ¿Kin estaba muerto? Eso explicaría por qué no ha recibido ningún mensaje de Vault, él era el especialista en artefactos mágicos y demás. Con su muerto todos los diferentes grupos en las fortalezas estaban fuera de alcance y no podría comunicar el progreso de la conquista de Kuroinu, pero al parecer Vault aún estaba vivo, debía encontrar una forma de escapar, tenía que llamar al resto de las fuerzas que trajo consigo para poder mantenerlo ocupado y luego huir. Por ahora sería mejor hacerse el ignorante, si tenía suerte bajaría la guardia y podría matarlo de una vez.

-"Y-Ya veo….realmente eres un tonto, debiste unírtenos cuando Vault te dio la oportunidad, o es que prefieres servir como un perro faldero a esas princesas….o tal vez ya le juraste lealtad a la reina…."

-"….Tratas de hacer tiempo para que la conmoción de la plaza alerte a las fuerzas que usaste para asediar la fortaleza….Bueno no te va servir de nada, estás atrapado aquí"

Hicks estaba sudando balas, ' _¿Dónde demonios están esos inútiles?'_ pensaba desesperado, entonces vio a un grupo acercarse. Sonrió pensando que eran sus hombres, pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión de desesperación al ver a Alicia, Prim, Maia y a un viejo de constitución fornido, muy similar a Jotaro, acercarse con un grupo de soldados y mercenarios. Ninguno era de sus grupo, pues estaban ayudando a los ciudadanos acalmarse.

-"¡Oe, Jotaro! Ya acabamos con los bastardos en la puerta sur, ninguno logro escapar, además algunos hombres están buscando en la ciudad por si quedaron algunos"

-"Perfecto….ahora bien, Hicks. Parece que solo quedas tú"

El minotauro y el ogro trataron de tomar a Ruu Ruu como rehén pero entonces algo a travesó sus cráneos justo en medio de la frente, luego cayeron en el piso del estrado muertos. Los dos orcos con Hicks sacaron sus armas para tratar de atacar pero entonces algo se ató en sus cuellos, ahogándolos hasta que cayeron muertos al piso. Hicks intento sacar sus dagas pero entonces una bola fuego impacto contra su pecho, la explosión de esta lo mando a volar y lo dejo inconsciente.

Olga y Kaguya salieron de su escondite y se reunieron con los demás, Prim y las otras 4 princesas fueron rápido a ver a su amiga Ruu Ruu.

-"Estoy bien….ese hombre me salvo….Prim estas aquí junto a Alicia y Kaguya, pero ¿Qué hace Olga y su sirvienta con ustedes?"

-"Es una larga historia, estamos en una alianza temporal para poder acabar con Kuroinu….sean sublevado y ahora quieren conquistar Eostia, ya atacaron Feoh, Ur, Kamakura y Ansur" dijo Alicia.

-"Dedujimos que atacarían otra de las 7 fortalezas, así que vinimos por ti primero, parece que fue una buena desición" dijo aliviada Prim.

Kaguya se levanto y fue a hablar con Jotaro y los demás, justo él estaba hablando con Joseph y Olga, mientras que Grace se paraba a su lado derecho junto a Ana. Parecía ser algo importante, en especial por el semblante de Joseph.

-"Jotaro-san, Jospeh-san ¿Qué es lo que estaña hablando Olga y Cleo?"

-"Kaguya-san, mi nieto dice que tiene información del traidor en la ciudad de Thorn, es posible que empiecen el ataque pronto en esa ciudad…." Dijo el viejo.

-"Entiendo, necesitaremos más información…."

-"Y la obtendremos de este…." Dijo Jotaro levantando a Hicks con Star Platinum y entregándolo a unos soldados para que lo apresaran para luego interrogarlo"

-"¿Algo más que desee Jotaro-san?

-"Solo una cosa….¡Alguien por favor que le de unos pantalones o una falda a esa niña! ¡Y también una camisa!"

 **Bien aquí lo dejo por ahora, Dios estuve tan ocupado con los estudios y en especial el congreso de veterinaria, pensé que no terminaría nunca. Además de que avance el 15 de este mes, que es mi cumpleaños, 27 años y me siento más viejo. Bueno al menos termino un capítulo más, espero pronto poder terminar esta historia, y por favor déjenme sus opiniones respecto a lo pregunte al principio.**

 **Además de que me está gustando el nuevo anime Goblin Slayer, un personaje que podría quedar como anillo al dedo en un crossover con ese anime es Crios, fácilmente lo veo como quien termina enseñando a GS a ser un monstruo peor que los Goblins, cazándolos sin piedad como él lo hace con los demonios. Fuera de eso antes…se me ocurrió un crossover con el anime Centaur no Nayami, para agregar a un humano en un mundo donde casi todos son criaturas con partes de animal o parecidos a seres mitológicos, pero quiero darle poderes a esos OCs para la historia y no se me ocurre otra mejor que el poder de Ain de Elsword. Digo puedes fácilmente poner un OC con los poderes de ese personaje, se de la clase Taumatugy, Bloomevosion o Apostasia. Esta idea la quería usar también en un crossover con Skullgirls, me gusta mucho los personajes de este juego y realmente quedaría bien con personajes de otros animes o juegos.**

 **Por supuesto que, no empezare ninguna nueva historia hasta avanzar en las demás, y terminar al menos una de ellas, después de l todo es más fácil llegar a terminar una historia de Kuroinu (por lo corto que es el anime H). Los que si me darán para más son mis multi-crossovers, estaba pensando en avanzar con la historia de Ban, de paso de que termino de presentar la nueva lista del harem para Ban y Kaihen rem.**

 **Bueno lo dejo aquí, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios con sus respuestas. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Aventura Bizarra de Jojo: Jotaro en Eostia**

 **Bueno empecemos con el capítulo de esta historia, seguro muchos se alegraran que empiece a retomarla, tratemos de avanzar para acercarnos al final. Eso sí al final aviso, que Jotaro, Joseph y las chicas regresaron al mundo moderno, será una bonita sorpresa para Holy. Yo considero que es mejor que se vayan con él, sin mencionar que estarán más a salvo, que quedándose en Eostia.**

 **Bueno respecto a este capítulo, entramos a la parte para salvar a Claudia, pero no pudiendo salvar a Clauss, no me mal entiendan…él es el único hombre de Kuroinu que todos seguro nos cae bien pero, supongo que me gusta más poner a Claudia con el protagonista, o mejor solo dejo que este se dé cuenta y acepte que su esposa…estaría mejor con alguien más. Al menos así no es necesario que muera, además de que Joseph será quien lo ayude o encuentre en problemas (sea que fue envenenado o siendo atacado por traidores bajo órdenes de su padre).**

 **Como sea una vez termine en Thorn, irán a Ken para la batalla final, pues Vault desesperado ira de inmediato a atacar a Celestine, esperando que con su captura podrá ganar fácilmente y forzar a las princesas rescatadas a rendirse. Pero al final no lo lograra pues Jotaro estará ahí para hacer le cara, y haciendo tiempo para la llegada de Joseph y las chicas…con otros aliados más para poner fin a Kuroinu de una vez.**

 **Bueno empecemos con el capítulo, no me pertenece nada de los personajes y franquicias presentes, solo es mía la idea para escribir esta historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 6.- La Ciudad de Thorn es la siguiente, un Amigo y la Traición más Horrible, la Ira de los Joester es desatada.**

Jotaro jamás se consideró un buen hombre con las mujeres, mucho menos con los niños, esto por supuesto era su opinión personal….no la de otros. Ninguna de las chicas que salvo podrán en duda que él….sí que es material de esposo y padre, ejemplo de eso era el hecho de como toleró y volvió sumisa a la hiperactiva Ruu Ruu. Con su semblante serio le dejo claro que no le gustaba que lo molestaran, y cuando vio como callaba con un grito a las mujeres que gritaban al ver lo guapo que era, entendió que portarse como niña impaciente….le valdría un grito también. Ahora mismo iba sentada en el hombro derecho de Jotaro, vistiendo unos shorts café oscuro y un camiseta sin mangas, pues Jojo ya le aviso que debe vestir como se debe….y no mostrar su cuerpo solo por orgullo. Estaban esperando a las princesas (Alicia, Prim y Maia), a Olga y Cloe, Ana y Grace y las monjas que los acompañaban. Jospeh estaba junto con ellos, revisando la pequeña cámara fotográfica que encontró en su bolso de viajero, se preguntaba si podría usarlo para usar su habilidad de psicografía….les podría servir para poder descubrir al traidor o la ubicación de Vault.

Justo entonces llegaron todos, para gran alivio de la pequeña que se aburría de esperar, pero no dejaba ver esto para que no la regañaran. Grace sonreía muy feliz y Ana estaba ruborizada dando miradas discretas a Jotaro. Olga parecía enojada y distraída siendo seguida de Cloe que parecía confundida por la actitud de su reina, Alicia y Prim estaban conversando con Maia y por la expresión enojada de la princesa rubia y el sonrojo de la pelirosa parece que tenía que ver con….la noche que tuvo con Grace en su cuarto.

- _'Yare Yare Daze….me alegra al menos que el viejo no lo sepa, no me molestaría golpearlo pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer'_

-"Oh ya llegaron, será mejor que nos demos prisa para ir a la siguiente ciudad y ayudar a la princesa de ahí" dijo Joseph al percatarse de su llegado.

-"Si bueno, estuvimos hablando un rato de….ciertos eventos ruidosos que pasaron en Ansur antes de venir aquí" dijo Maia guiñándole el ojo a Jotaro e inclinándose levemente para mostrarle su escoté juguetonamente.

-"¿En serio? Yo soy de sueño pesado así que no escuche nada" dijo Jospeh.

-"No es la gran cosa señor, solo cosas de mujeres" dijo la reina mercenaria.

-"C-Como sea, apurémonos a la ciudad de Thorn, para ayudar, o avisar en caso de que no haya empezado el ataque, a Lady Claudia Levantine" dijo Alicia para cambiar el tema.

-"¿Ella es la que protege Thorn?" pregunto Jotaro bajando a Ruu Ruu de su hombro.

-"Sí, de las 7 princesas escudo, ella fue escogida como la Guardiana de la Diosa. Puesto que le perteneció a la familia Levantine en el pasado" dijo la niña.

-"Por eso el apellido, supongo" dijo Joseph.

-"De hecho….Claudia no era miembro de esa familia cuando fue escogida por Celestine-sama, la familia Levantine ofreció a su más actual descendiente para que se casara con ella, de esa forma querían mantener su derecho sobre el puesto" dijo Prim.

-"¿Un matrimonio forzado?" preguntó Jotaro.

-"Para nada, Claudia ama a su esposo pese a que no pueden tener un descendiente, su amor es genuino y respetuoso" dijo Prim con una sonrisa.

-"Eso suena bien, creo que será agradable conocerlos. Vámonos de una vez" dijo Joseph.

Rápidamente alistaron los caballos y la carroza para Prim y las monjas, partieron hacía Thorn de inmediato, Jotaro llevaba a Ruu Ruu con él en su caballo. El viaje fue largo pero no hubo problemas en este, descansaban en un pequeño arroyo ahora para los caballo tomaran agua y descansaron un poco.

Jotaro estaba apoyado en un árbol cerca al lugar, mientras las mujeres conversaban un rato de algo que prefirió quedarse fuera, miraba al cielo preguntándose…. ¿Qué pasará después de terminar con Vault y su banda de violadores? ¿Regresarían a casa….o se quedarían aquí por siempre? Incluso si era un mundo fantástico, la verdad Jotaro deseaba regresar a casa con su madre, completar sus estudios y graduarse para empezar a trabajar.

-"Supongo que debemos preguntar a la "Diosa Encarnada" ¿Qué será de nosotros una vez acabe este problema?"

-"¿Qué piensas Jojo? Todo solo aquí, apoyado en un árbol" dijo Maia acercándose a él.

-" _Yare Yare_ ….pensé que podría tener un momento a solas" dijo él.

-"¿Tanto quieres estar solo?"

-"Bueno, no es eso. Me preguntaba ¿Qué será del viejo y de mí, cuando todo esto termine?"

La pelirroja se quedó callada, con un semblante triste miro al suelo, no quería pensar que él se iría cuando Vault y sus hombres sea derrotados y reciben su castigo. Habiendo finalmente aceptado que ese hombre no era más que un cerdo, decidió seguir adelante….y al igual que las elfas y sus compañeras princesas, ella también….termino enamorándose de nuevo, del guapo y seria Kujo Jotaro. Ahora mismo de todas las que lo amaban, solo Grace había avanzado con él, la noche pasión que tuvieron juntos en su ciudad antes de ir a ayudar a Ruu Ruu, fue lo suficientemente sonora para que ella lo escuchara, no le molestaría compartirlo con las demás pero….ahora que él saco la pregunta de qué seria después de derrotar a Kuroinu.

-"Bueno ¿Tú qué deseas que pase? ¿Quieres regresar a tu mundo…o quieres quedarte?"

-"Personalmente quisiera volver, yo tengo una vida que seguir haya, lo mismo es para el viejo….seguro la abuela lo extraña. Yo tengo que terminar mis estudios y graduarme para poder trabajar, así podré mantener a mi madre y a mí, quedarme aquí suena bien….pero no puedo abandonar mi vida en mi mundo original" dijo Jotaro serio.

-"Bueno, ya sea que te quedes o te vayas….te pido que, me dejes ir contigo" dijo ella con un semblante suplica.

-"Pero tú tienes una ciudad que proteger, terminada la guerra con Kuroinu, seguro Celestine les dirá que deben ayudar a reconstruir las ciudades atacadas….para que todo vuelva a la normalidad"

Entonces Maia solo se apegó a él, abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, pese a que apenas le llegaba a parte inferior de su pecho. Ella solo respiraba calmada disfrutando el contacto íntimo entre ellos, solo él y ella….en ese momento, él apoyo sus manos en sus hombros pero no la parto, entonces ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

-"Jotaro, a todas a las que nos has salvado, nos dejaste una fuerte impresión y….nos cautivaste en más de una forma. No soy la única que no dudaría en abandonar sus deberes o títulos para irse contigo a donde sea, lo digo en serio…..Grace no querrá separarse de ti, en especial si quedo embarazada de ti"

-"B-Bueno, yo tomaría la responsabilidad y la llevaría conmigo"

-"¿Solo por qué esté posiblemente embarazada? Porque de ser así yo también quiero concebir un hijo tuyo para irme contigo….lo mismo será en especial para Olga y Cloe, ellas tal vez sean las únicas elfas oscuras con vida, y no querrán dejarte ir. Te seguirán porque solo tú podrás defenderlas, y darles una vida mejor" razono Maia.

-"Supongo que eso es cierto, todavía puede pensarlo un poco, pero de que pienso volver a mi mundo es un hecho….seré mejor que partamos ya, ha sido suficiente descanso ya" dijo él.

Maia solo sonrió y apretó más su abrazo para después soltarse e ir a preparar su caballo, Jotaro se quedó en su lugar un rato más, mirando detrás del árbol fácilmente reconoció la figura de Olga apoyada en el mismo árbol que él.

-"Tú te irías conmigo también, pero ¿por afecto o por supervivencia?" pregunto él.

Olga se movió rápido para abrazarse a Jotaro y fundir sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado, elevándose en las puntas de sus pies un poco, luego se separó de él para descansar su cabeza contra la parte superior de su pecho.

-"No me importa compartirte con alguien más, quiero estar contigo Jotaro, si decides regresar a tú mundo de origen….Cloe y yo te seguiremos, aunque no te guste"

-"Esta bien, respetare esa decisión….vamos, continuemos con el vieja"

 **Entrada a Thorn.**

La ciudad de Thorn era una de las más fortificadas, con su gran muralla alrededor y el castillo de la familia Levantine en el centro, si bien en el pasado nadie cuestiono que esa familia noble se ganó justamente el privilegio de que algunas de sus generaciones fueran elegidas guardianes de la diosa encarnada. Ahora que la nueva Guardiana no era miembro de la familia, preocupaba a los que conocían de tiempo a la familia, de que se obsesionaran con privatizar ese título.

El matrimonio de Clauss Curtis (antes Levantine) con Claudia, fue algo inesperado y que poco vieron como algo imposible, pero sabían que era un movimiento desesperado de la familia. De parte del aún jefe de familia, Grave Levantine. El padre de Clauss, que después del anuncio de Claudia como la nueva Guardiana, quien incluso después de que su esposa muriera y al no poder casarse él con ella, sugirió a su hijo impotente para asegurarse de que ella fuera de la familia. Ahora con el tiempo que llevan casados, Claudia y Clauss viven una vida feliz….aun con el problema que él tiene, pues se concentraron en vivir como pareja mostrándose afecto y respeto. Por su puesto que aún tenían problemas con la familia, más que nada por parte del padre quien literalmente….despreciaba a su hijo, por su ser impotente y por preferir ser un hombre letrado a buscar una forma de concebir con Claudia un heredero digno. Esto abría una brecha larga entre los dos, y Claudia estaba en medio pues su suegro era su maestro, quien le enseño a usar la espada y ser caballero para proteger a la diosa. Ella era la única que podía calmar sus discusiones.

Jotaro y los demás llegaron y fueron recibidos por los soldados (hombres y mujeres) de la ciudad, algunos de los hombres quisieron hacer el "favor" de apresar a Olga, pero de la nada terminaban en el piso con la marca de un puñetazo en el peto de su armadura. Alicia y Maia les recomendaron que dejaran de entrometerse a les pasaría algo peor, el miedo se asentó más cuando Jotaro se bajó del caballo….y procedió a darle un paliza a los primeros 3 soldados que sugirieron encerrar a la elfas oscuras. Con los hombres asustados, y las mujeres más que mojadas de ver a ese "gigante semental" demostrar su fuerza, procedieron al castillo de la familia Levantine.

-"Oye Jotaro ¿Crees que la princesa de esta ciudad este vestida con poca ropa igual que las guerreras, o llevara más armadura y ropa?" pregunto Joseph.

-"Es más seguro que sea una armadura igual de reveladora que las de las demás. No quiero pensar como viste la supuesta Diosa Encarnada, teniendo en cuenta que Olga me comento que los elfos visten de esa forma para estar más conectadas a la naturaleza" explico Jotaro.

En la entrada al castillo estaban esperando 3 personas, dos hombres y una mujer muy hermosa. El mayor de los hombres tenia ropa de noble con hombreras de de armadura y brazales metálicos plateados con detalles dorados, con una espada medio largo en su cintura. Era un hombre de 60 a lo mucho, con 1.70 m de alto, con una calva encima pero pelo café oscuro canoso a los lados, unidos a su barba tupida y bigote y ojos marrones. Él era Grave Levantine, aún líder de la familia, al ver los llegar mostro una mirada tranquila y calculadora, estando de pie a la izquierda de Claudia.

El otro hombre también era mayor, pero no más que Grave, a lo mucho 54 años. De 1.67 m de alto con vestimenta de noble como un bibliotecario, su pelo café grisáceo corto con una boina marrón encima y ojos café oscuro detrás de una lentes rectangulares. Este era Clauss Curtiz, amado esposo de Claudia, un hombre que busca conocimiento y vive feliz con la mujer a la que ama.

Ahora la mujer en medio de los dos, una mujer de 1.68 m de alto, con pelo café largo atado en un moño en la parte trasera de su cabeza y ojos azules con un pequeño lunar negro bajo su ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo femenino muy bien desarrollado, y una delantera copa E+. vestida con una versión plateada y levemente más armada que qué la de las guerreras, pero eso sí….dejando libre la parte del frente, abdomen y cintura de la mujer….en una forma muy erótica. Sus manos se apoyaban en el pomo de su espada larga, clavada en el suelo, mientras miraba seria a los recién llegados.

-"Ella es Claudia ¿Verdad?" pregunto Joseph en voz baja a Kagura, quien le asintió.

-"Es la más fuerte de las princesas, y fue mi maestra en el arte de la espada" dijo Alicia.

Ella se bajó del caballo, junto a Prim, Maia, Kagura y Ruu Ruu, fue a reunirse con Claudia. Mientras Jotaro se quedaba con Joseph y las demás chicas, esperando no tener que golpear a otro que quiera pasarse listo con sus amigas, pero mantuvo su mirada analizando a la nueva princesa y a los dos hombres con ella. Fuera del que parecía bibliotecario y parecía alguien simple pero correcto, el viejo de la armadura era más sospechoso….algo acerca de él no inspiraba confianza.

- _'….Lo mantendré vigilado, realmente no me agrada ese tipo'_

-"Alicia, Prim, Maia, Kagura y Ruu Ruu estoy sorprendida de verlas llegar junto a….Olga Discordia y Cloe Kuroe, supongo que el mensaje que me llego era cierto después del todo" dijo Claudia.

-"Así es Lady Claudia, solo para confirmar….solo usted leyó el mensaje ¿verdad?" pregunto Kagura en voz baja.

-"Clauss recibió la carta y me la entrego de inmediato, ni él ni su padre la han visto. Aun así no entiendo ¿Por qué tanto secreto?"

-"Pues es necesario Claudia, ya que es muy probable que haya algún espía del enemigo dentro tu ciudad" dijo Maia.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Me apena decirle que….Kuroinu no solo se rebeló contra Celestine-sama, sino que además convenció a otros para ayudarles. Les prometió a los monstruos de Olga que podrían violar a las mujeres que quisieran, y así se ganó su apoyo. Y al parecer otros más se unieron, el Ministro Beasley lo hizo….ayudo a esos perros a entrar a Feoh, todo para poder violarme, incluso iba a entregar a Prim a Vault" dijo Alicia con rabia.

-"También me paso algo similar a mí, el hombre que salve de la muerte Shiamhaza….cedió a sus deseos de poder matar a Dios, ayudando a Vault a tomar Kamakura…"

-"Él se aprovechó de….mis sentimientos por él, iba a entregarme a sus hombres para violarme" dijo Maia triste y enojada.

-"Ese tramposo me engaño y me puso de espectáculo para ser violada por monstruos….pero entonces Jotaro-onisan me salvo" dijo la Halfling sonriente.

-"¿Jotaro-onisan? ¿Cuál de los dos es-"

-"El más joven, el otro se llama Joseph es su abuelo materno" dijo Maia.

Claudia miraba a los mencionados, realmente eran personas de vestimenta extravagante y de gran altura, fácilmente era más grande que su suegro, y eran bien fornidos. El hombre mayor tenía el pelo blanco grisáceo rulado, parecía vestir como aventurero o algo así, ahora mismo estaba revisando un aparato blanco pequeño en sus manos. El otro hombre….capto su interés de inmediato, su postura pudo notar que era un hombre serio e inteligente. Pero le daba un aire de chico malo….de una manera muy atractiva, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo, este hombre llamado Jotaro….era…

-"¿Pasa algo Claudia-san?" pregunto inocentemente Prim.

-"No es nada Prim, me sorprendió la vestimenta de los dos mencionados por Maia" dijo ella para aclarar mal entendidos.

-"Bueno eso es normal pues son de otro mundo" dijo Maia. Claudia la miro escéptica respecto a eso.

-"Mejor entremos al castillo para conversar mejor, respecto a Olga y Cloe…" dijo la mujer de Levantine.

-"Ellas están bajo mi protección, así que si alguno de tus soldados trata de llevárselas, les romperé la cara, brazos y piernas….con mis manos" dijo Jotaro de inmediato.

La fuerza con la que lo dijo mostraba que hablaba en serio, Claudia asintió lentamente. Grave miro cuidadoso al chico que parecía un delincuente por su actitud, con ese aire de fuerza y orgullo que desprendía….era el hijo perfecto que él deseaba tener.

- _'Este chico es un verdadero hombre….nada parecido al inútil de mi hijo, alguien así debería unirse a la familia, incluso el viejo parece ser un hombre decente. Tal vez pueda convencerlo a que se una a nosotros, sería mi mayor logro y una forma de dejar un verdadero heredero….si pudo hacerle frente y arruinar ya 4 planes de Vault sin problema, tenerlo de mi lado….me dará la oportunidad de reemplazar ese mercenario'_ pensaba el viejo.

Dentro del castillo, fueron a sala principal para conversar más a gusto. Las princesas informaron a Claudia que la reina oscura había sido traicionada por sus fuerzas, las cuales ahora seguían a Vault, con la promesa de poder violar a cuanta mujer quisieran. Ella y su asistente hubieran sido las primeras pero entonces la reina uso un hechizo de invocación en el último momento para poder salvarla a ella y su sirvienta, entonces Jotaro llego….con su ayuda se salvaron y forzaron la retirada de Kuroinu. Alicia conto su parte respecto a lo de Beasley, así como también explicando que el hombre junto a Jotaro al parecer era su abuelo y que llego a Eostia por acción de un artefacto mágico, Kagura luego explico de su traición por parte de Shiamhaza….revelando también para sorpresa de Claudia, su esposo y su suegro, que Jotaro tenía poderes especiales que le permitían pelear como si fueran dos personas a la vez.

Maia explicó también su parte, el ataque de Vault a su ciudad….cómo no pudo hacer nada pues ella estaba enamorada de Vault, pero fue salvada por Jotaro justo a tiempo, y como llegaron Joseph y las demás para brindar apoyo. Luego explicaron la conversación con los 2 hombres respecto a sus poderes, explicando el poder del Stand pero no revelando los poderes de los dos, finalmente hablaron de la batalla en Rad para salvar a Ruu Ruu y el gran plan de Joseph. Con toda esa información Claudia entendía lo grave de la situación respecto a Kuroinu, y lo necesario que era ser discretos.

-"Parece que la situación es muy delicada, lo suficiente para forzar una alianza temporal con ellas. Aceptare eso por ahora, entonces ¿Qué haremos aquí en Thorn?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Bueno, es probable que esta fortaleza también sea atacada, desde afuera y desde adentro. Si frustramos este ataque….Vault tomara medidas más severas, al fallar con las fortalezas de todas ustedes, dará un último golpe a la ciudad de la Diosa Encarnada. Si logra someterla seguro creerá que tendrá la victoria asegurada, por eso tenemos 2 opciones: o nos quedamos a descubrir al traidor y defender esta ciudad….o nos vamos a Ken a esperar el último ataque de Vault y su gentuza" planteo Jotaro.

-"….No puedo dejar esta ciudad a su suerte, como la princesa que resguarda esta fortaleza es mi deber quedarme. Pero….también tengo un deber con Lady Celestine…." Dijo Claudia.

-"Si me permiten….creo que sería mejor quedarnos y reforzar la ciudad"

Hablo de la nada Clauss, para molestia de su padre y sorpresa de su esposa. Joatro y Joseph miraba al hombre, era fácil ver que no lo dijo solo porque sí, tenía un plan seguro.

-"Oh es una idea, es mejor tener una defensa aquí" estaba de acuerdo Joseph.

-"Además podemos aunar fuerzas para después partir a Ken" añadió Clauss.

-"Por favor…. ¿deberíamos realmente quedarnos para esperar algún supuesto ataque de Vault? O mejor vamos a proteger a la diosa como es nuestro deber. Esta ciudad puede caer, la volveremos a reconstruir, pero si la Diosa cae….lo que une a los humanos contra Kuroinu ser corrompido y será el fin. Es una tontería quedarse-" dijo en desden Grave respecto a la idea de su hijo.

-"¡De hecho!...es una buena idea, la idea que plantee acerca del ataque a Ken, era algo hipotético a dejar esta fortaleza. Lo cual es una terrible idea, dejar posibles aliados morir nos dejara cortos en números, al final es obvio que Vault nos enfrentara con todo….debemos aunar fuerzas para esa última pelea" razono Jotaro callando al viejo.

-"Entonces ¿Para qué diste las opciones?"

-"Para ver si alguien en esta ciudad tenia cerebro y corazón….y resulto que tú no tienes nada de eso"

Dijo serio y mordaz Jotaro a Grave, quien solo frunció el ceño. Para Claus fue una vista satisfactoria ver a su padre irritado, el señor Jotaro se ganó aún más su respeto con lo fácil que le fue callar el necio de su padre, Claudia sintió que debía aplacar un posible pleito entre los dos, pero por otro lado….la voz firme y autoritaria de Jotaro….le provoco un placentero escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

-"¡Hmp! Son solo plebeyos o inútiles" dijo Grave.

-"Solo un acomplejado inútil diría eso" respondió Jotaro.

-"¡*Ahem*! Sea como sea, mi esposo y el joven Jotaro tienen razón Otou-sama. Sera mejor reforzar nuestra posición para reunir fuerzas también, incluso yo sé que Lady Celestine pondría a los ciudadanos de Thorn por encima de su propio bienestar" dijo Claudia rápidamente.

Ambos hombres aún se miraban desafiantes, al final Grave desvió la mirada y procedió a retirarse, Jotaro no le quito la vista hasta que salió del cuarto. Olga se le acercó hasta quedar a su derecha, él solo bajo y pego su rostro a su oreja.

-"No confío en ese hombre, hay que estar atentos" le susurro a ella, quien asintió disimuladamente.

Pasaron 4 días en que se reforzaron las defensas y se aplicaron en el entrenamiento de tropas, fuerzas de las ciudades que visitaron antes fueron a Thorn. Dispuestos a ayudar a acabar con los "Perros Negros", cada día crecían más sus fuerzas. Además de la creciente amistad entre Claudia y Jotaro, y de Joseph con Clauss; la princesa y el delincuente….tardaron un poco en congeniar pero al final….empezaban a conversar amenamente, él le relataba de su vida como estudiante y como las mujeres parecían molestarlo a donde fuera que vaya, ella solo daba una risa divertida; En caso de Joseph y Clauss, se divertían repasando los libros de su biblioteca, siendo un aventurero arqueólogo...le enseño a Clauss formas de descubrir pistas secretas en libros o frases, aprendiendo de él el lenguaje y escritura de Eostia, ayudo a descubrir nuevas traducciones de ruinas en imágenes de sus libros. El literato sentía que tenía un hermano, un amigo con quien compartir su afición por los libros, además….se había dado cuenta de lo feliz que su esposa se veía con el nieto de su nuevo amigo….le causa celos pero también le alegraba verla feliz….aún si no era con él.

Por otro lado, la relación con Grave solo empeoro, el viejo quiso poner en claro su discrepancia con lo de quedarse a defender la ciudad, mostro su desdén contra su hijo….lo cual enojo a Jotaro y Joseph. No bastando eso, en más de una ocasión preguntaba a Jotaro para que le contara más de él, comentando como le hubiera gustado tener un hijo como él. Todo esto solo cementaba la desconfianza de Jotaro en él, además de que siempre lo miraba hablando con el grupo de soldados (hombres más que nada) en voz baja, había pasado más o menos 3 días y no habían señales de Kuroinu, pero Jojo estaba seguro que estaban en camino….lo que significaba que el traidor estaba moviéndose.

- _'De todos a los que vi en esta ciudad, solo ese viejo es el que me parece más sospechoso….pero aún debo tener más pistas'_

 **El primer día del ataque**

Las primeras hordas de monstruos llegaron, las murallas resistieron y los arqueros mataban a los monstruos que venían tratando de romper la puerta, felizmente Joseph y Claus ayudaron a diseñar armas y trampas contra asedios. Lo cual ayuda a repeler los ataques, sin embargo después de este primer ataque….al día siguiente vinieron de nuevo, así que era una batalla de desgaste, para buena suerte de ellos….Olga estaba con ellos, con el tiempo que paso en el castillo pudo practicar más su magia, ahora había recuperado su gran poder mágico….fue en el tercer día en que pudo dar rienda suelta a esos poderes, volcando toda su furia sobre los bastardos que casi la violan a ella y Cloe.

El terror que mostraron al ver una lluvia de meteoritos caerles encima, seguido de una niebla venenosa, hasta los ogros comenzaron a gritar por clemencia a su reina….esta solo los miro con un sonrisa fría de crueldad. Fue realmente un momento de gran satisfacción para Olga Discordia y Cloe Kuroe.

Después de eso tuvieron un descanso, para poder recuperar las fuerzas de los asedios de los mercenarios, ahora mismo Claudia conversaba con las princesas para el asalto de mañana, Jotaro estaba con ellas y daban puntos estratégicos para ocultar trampas y soldados para atacar y capturar algunos mercenarios para interrogación. Claudia comentaba alegre que la decisión de su esposo estaba resulto ser lo mejor, Jojo asintió y luego comento que después de esto….la batalla final en Ken los esperaba, Claudia asintió con una sonrisa con más de un sentido en esta.

-"Pronto se terminara esto amigo" dijo Joseph acercándose al lugar donde Clauss estaba sentado, de donde él observaba a su esposa en su reunión….junto a Jotaro.

-"Así parece, y según me dijiste antes amigo mío….se regresaran a su mundo al terminar con Vault y su grupo….realmente extrañare nuestras charlas, encontrar personas que aprecien una buena lectura es casi imposible"

-"No te pongas así, no estás solo, tienes a tu esposa quien te ama mucho….no muchas personas casadas con parejas apuestas lo hacen porque se quieran de verda" comento Joseph.

-"¿Así es en tu mundo?" pregunto interesado Clauss.

-"Más o menos, sus problemas a veces son publicados como noticia y por eso lo comente. Pero Claudia te ama y lo demuestra cada vez que te mira"

-"Es cierto….fui muy afortunado de poder casarme con tan maravillosa mujer, pero siempre me avergonzaba no poder darle un hijo, algunos de mis libros siempre dicen que la mayor felicidad de una mujer casada….es dar a luz el fruto de su amor con su pareja….además he visto que ella ahora mira de esa misma forma a tu nieto…"

-"Ha eso….si bueno, Jotaro tiene esa buena y mala suerte con las mujeres"

-"¿Mala suerte?" pregunto incrédulo.

-"Bueno, a él no le gusta que las mujeres le presten atención en sobre medida, suele gritarles con algún insulto de por medio….pero ella parecen disfrutar sus abusos verbales" dijo el Joester

-"Vaya eso suena tedioso, pero para mí….la verdad me alegra verla feliz….aún si es por otra persona. Si algo me llegara a pasar, quiero que tu nieto se lleve a Claudia con él….lejos de aquí y en especial de mi padre"

Esto dejo confundido a Joseph, Clauss sabia esto así que siguió hablando.

-"Sabes cuando cumplí los 11 años, empezó mi problema con mi padre, él quería que entrenara todo el tiempo para poder desarrollarme como un hombre fuerte, pero yo siempre preferí una buena lectura. Cuando llegue a los 20, se descubrió de mi….impotencia...para mayor vergüenza y desprecio de mi padre, solo mi madre estuvo ahí para consolarme. Cuando llego el día de la elección del guardián y Claudi fue escogida, por alguna misteriosa razón mi madre murió cuando solo tenía 75, y lo más curioso….es que mi padre no se molestó en velarla. Solo se apresuró en ofrecerse para casarse con Claudia y que se uniera a la familia, pero Celestine le recordó que aún si estaba viudo no podría casarse de nuevo….entonces me metió a mí para ser quien se case con ella"

-"Sabes….siempre supe que tu padre era un idiota, pero con lo que dices….fuera de confirmármelo. Creo que me estás diciendo que es posible que tu padre, haya matado a tu madre…."

-"No tengo dudas de eso, él seguro piensa que no me doy cuenta….pero cada vez que mira a Claudia puedo notar que lo hace con deseo….él quiere tomar a Claudia como suya. Seguro de tener una oportunidad de deshacerse de mí, la aprovechara para hacerlo y luego tomar a mi esposa….aunque sea por la fuerza" declaro Clauss.

-"Ya veo….no te preocupes amigo, no te pasara nada ni a ella ni a ti, antes de que ese bastardo si quiera lo piense. Le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo" dijo Joseph.

-"Gracias amigo, me alegre haberte conocido a ti y a tu nieto"

 **Otro día de asalto.**

Otra horda de monstruos y mercenarios llegaron pero esta vez parecían estar esperando en las afueras del muro, a distancia segura de este. Claudia observaba tranquila pero en guardia, Jotaro le dijo que los ataques de los últimos días fueron solo para darles un sentimiento de seguridad…y que probablemente en ese momento el traidor atacaría.

- _'Él dijo que debemos seguir manteniendo las apariencias, como que no sabemos nada de un traidor, de esa forma podremos tomarlos por sorpresa'_ se recordó a sí misma.

-"Veo que ya llegaron"

Ella volteo a ver a Grave, quien llego junto a un grupo de sus soldados, los cuales fueron a apoyar a las guerreras a preparar los arcos y armas contra asedios. Era raro que ahora después de tantos días, decidieran apoyarlos, pero como confiaba en él no le dio importancia.

-"Así es….esperemos sean el último grupo, entonces podremos ir a Ken para proteger a Celestine-sama"

-"Sigo pensando que perdemos el tiempo, pero los ataques fueron fuertes….parece que el inútil de mi hijo tenía razón después del todo"

-"Él siempre fue muy inteligente, debe mostrarle ahora que valora su ingenio…"

-"Tal vez lo haga….tal vez" dijo Grave sonriendo macabramente disimulado.

 **En el castillo, saliendo de la librería y pasando por los jardines.**

Joseph y Claus salieron de la librería, el viejo Joester quería probar de una vez si podía usar su fotografía psíquica para averiguar de una vez quien era el traidor, así que decidieron probarlo en un espacio abierto. Poniendo la cámara modificada como las que imprimen la foto al tomarla, se preparó para hacerlo, Clauss miraba expectante.

-"Bien aquí vamos…. ¡ORRRYYYAAAHHH!" dando un golpe de navaja con la mano en la cámara, la hizo pedazos pero la foto salió.

Él la tomo y espero a que se aclarara, Clauss se acercó para ver también.

-"Entonces ¿funciono?"

-"Esperemos un rato…."

-"Dijiste que ese aparto tomo la de lo que está frente a la lente, de manera perfecta y detallada" pregunto Clauss.

-"Así es, pero hay más avanzadas creo….un momento esto eso ¡OH MY GOD!"

Los dos miraron la foto, una imagen clara de….Grave Levantine….reunido con un mercenario con un emblema de Kuroinu en su chaleco.

-"Así que era mi padre, debemos advertirles a los demás rápido" dijo Clauss a Joseph.

-"Jajajaja aquí estabas y con un amigo al parecer….bueno cuanto más rápido acabemos contigo, más rápido caerá Thorn. Ese viejo contigo y él mocoso delincuente serán sometidos y junto a ti verán como violan a las mujeres que salvaron….par nada"

Fueron las palabras del líder de un grupo de 12 asesinos que aparecieron de los arbustos y árboles del gran jardín, Joseph y Clauss estaban rodeados, pero el viejo Joester no sería presa fácil para nadie, rápidamente invoco discretamente su Stand. Las lianas espinosas se amarraron a los 3 más cercanos, ahorcándolos para que luego Joseph los jalara y los tirara contra otros 3 que los atraparon.

-"Ninguno de ustedes nos pondrá un dedo encima ¡HAMON!"

-"¡HHHAAAGGGGGHHHH!" gritaron de dolor los 6 la sentir electricidad recorrerles el cuerpo.

Los asesinos prepararon sus armas y fueron a pelear, el líder miraba de lejos mientras preparaba una ballesta pequeña con una de las 2 flechas envenenadas que trajo consigo, con un veneno de acción rápida para matar a los dos viejos. Joseph peleaba a mano limpia y con su Stand, sorprendiendo a muchos cuando su mano derecha detuvo una espada sin cortarle, rompiendo su guante mostro que era de metal. Ninguno de los 6 restantes podía hacer algo con el viejo y experimentado Joester, Clauss observaba todo sin poder hacer nada más….pero miro al líder apuntar un ballesta a su amigo.

-"Hora de morir anciano…." Dijo antes de disparar el Lider.

-"¡Joseph cuidado!"

¡*SLIT*!

-"¡Uuugghhh!"

-"¡CLAUSS! … ¡YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Con gran rabia Joseph enredo al líder con su Stand y lo jalo hacía él, luego enredo sus manos y pies para que no se moviera, y le dio un puñetazo….en los testículos….cargado con gran energía Hamon. Prácticamente cocinándole las "joyas de la familia", y matándolo de un fuerte shock eléctrico, luego fue a ver a su amigo, el pobre recibió la flecha en el pulmón izquierdo….parecía estar teniendo problemas para respirar, además del sangrado y el efecto del arma, solo había una posibilidad….un arma envenenada.

-"Clauss resiste amigo, te llevare a que te curen" dijo Joseph apunto de cargar a su amigo.

-"Amigo mío….uugghh el veneno esta….afectando mis pulmones….moriré antes de que me atiendan" dijo Clauss tosiendo un poco.

-"Vamos, no te puedes morir….tu esposa te necesita"

-"Esto es duro….ella estará triste, pero ¡*COUGH*!...Jotaro estará ahí para ella….puedo morir en paz….sabiendo que ustedes la protegerán….junto a todas las demás….dile a Jotaro….que le confío mi más grande tesoro….Gracias amigo….por todo"

Clauss sintió que ya no podía respirar, y se cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar las convulsiones de su cuerpo por la falta de oxígeno. Cuatro segundos después, yacía muerto en los brazos de Joseph.

-"¡MALDICIÓN!"

-"Viejo estabas aqu-…. ¿Qué rayos paso? Clauss…." Justo llego Jotaro seguido de Grace y Ana.

-"Esta muerto….su propio padre lo mando a matar, él era el traidor" dijo Joseph con rabia.

-"Espera, yo lo vi ir a la muralla donde estaba Claudia para repeler el ataque" dijo Ana preocupada.

-"Maldición debo apurarme, díganles a Alici, Maia y Ruu Ruu que vayan con refuerzos" dijo Jotaro mientras se preparaba para salir volando con su Stand.

-"Jotaro….trae a ese bastardo con vida, quiero hacerlo sufrir con mis propias manos, por matar a mi amigo"

-"Por supuesto viejo…."

 **De regreso en la muralla**

Las fuerzas de Kuroinu mantenía su posición de espera, Claudia estaba lista para dar la orden de que atacaran con los arcos. Pero entonces los soldados de Grave sacaron sus espadas cuando este levanto su mano derecha, para apuntarle a las guerreras de Claudia, fue algo inesperado.

-"¡¿Qué esta…?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" pregunto indignada Claudia.

-"Estoy poniéndole fin a esto hija, Thor se rendirá a Kuroinu….ese fue el plan que tenía desde el principio" dijo Grave con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-"¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Qué plan?"

-"Desde que empezó la guerra con Olga y sus monstruos, Vault busco aliados y personas que quisieran algo más que solo botines de guerra….Beasley, Shiamhaza, y yo por supuesto estábamos entre los más interesados"

Cada palabra horrorizo a la Guadiana Celestial, este hombre ¿era en verdad su suegro, su mentor? ¿Cómo era posible?

-"En aquel entonces me hubiera bastado que fueras e la familia, pero las cosas cambian. Mate a mi esposa para poder tenerte pero la ley de Celestine me prohibía casarme de nuevo, y aunque el impotente de mi hijo sirvió para unirte a la familia….ver como se desperdiciaba una mujer como tu era una insulto. Por eso accedí a ayudar a Vault, derrocar a Celestine y tomarte como mía, ahora serás capaz de sentirte como mujer y concebirás a mi hijo" dijo acercándose.

-"¡Aléjate, yo solo le pertenezco a Clauss, él es mi esposo!" dijo ella sacando su espada.

-"Ya no más, ahora debe de estar muerto, junto a ese anciano y el delincuente de su nieto" dijo deteniéndose un momento.

-"…. ¿Qué dijiste?" dijo perpleja, su mano temblado.

-"Vault tenía razón al decir que eran peligrosos, aunque me agradaba el joven pues era alguien digno de ser mi hijo. Al final los mande a matar junto a tu esposo, ahora solo eres tú y las demás princesas, además de las elfas que trajo, Vault se las puede quedar pero tu….eres mia" dijo acercándose más, pues la Claudia quedo en trance negándose a creer lo que dijo.

Justo antes de poder tomarla de la cintura, escucho a sus soldados gritar, del gran grupo que tenía (de 1000 más o menos) habían 15 que lo siguieron arriba al muro. Estos ahora mismo estaban quemándose, sus armaduras y cuerpo estaban en llamas, volteo a ver a Claudia solo para recibir un puñetazo al rostro, que le rompió la nariz…y lo tiro al suelo lejos de su premio.

Claudia se despertó y miro la espalda de un hombre con saco negro, pelo negro con una gorra del mismo color. Este la mira serio pero triste, y luego miro al bastardo que tiro al suelo.

-"Tenia mis sospechas acerca de ti anciano, quise creer que no serias capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido….y por culpa de eso….ahora Clauss está muerto. Eres realmente algo mucho peor de lo que Vault es, matar a tu propio hijo para poder tomar a la fuerza a su esposa….basura asquerosa" dijo Jotaro muy enojado.

-"¡Aaaggghhh! Maldito mocoso entrometido, sigues con vida….esos asesinos fallaron" dijo Grave sosteniendo su nariz.

-"Lamentablemente si lograron matar a Clauss….quien era un verdadero hombre, a diferencia del "cerdo" de su padre"

-"¡YO SOY MÁS HOMBRE DE LO QUE ESE IMPOTENTE FUE!"

Grito para luego ordenar a sus soldados atacarlo, apareciendo 5 de ellos, que solo alcanzaron a dar un paso adelante….para que algo de la nada los empezara a moler a golpes, dejando en el metal de sus armaduras huellas de puñetazos. Más iban a ayudar, pero de nuevo algo comenzó a quemar a los soldados, Grave apretó los dientes en frustración….justo entonces llegaron Alicia y Maia con regimiento de soldados fieles a los escudos, junto a las guerreras lograron acabar con los soldados restantes. Justo entonces apareció Olga flotando con su magia, mientras decía unas palabras para quemar a otros soldados.

Grave estaba acorralado así que intento escapar, pero tuvo que sacar su espada rápido para bloquear el golpe de Claudia, la cual estaba en un trance de rabia por todo lo que se dijo respecto a su esposo. Sus ataques eran tan fuertes que empezaron a entumecerse sus brazos del dolor, intento entonces dar un golpe con su espada para tirarla al suelo, pero ella reacciono desviándolo y luego clavando su espada en su muslo izquierdo.

-"¡AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

-"No te escaparas, vas pagar por lo que hiciste….a mi esposo, a tu esposa" dijo Claudia dándole una mirada fría.

-"¡N-NO TENGO NADA QUE-¡"

-"¡ _DAMARE_!"

Fue silenciado por un puñetazo de Jotaro al estómago, que hundió la armadura como si nada, el viejo cayo inconsciente al suelo.

 **De regreso al castillo.**

Después de lidiar con los traidores, siguieron las fuerzas de Kuroinu que esperaban que los traidores les abrieran las puertas, haciendo justo eso. Los mercenarios y monstruos entraron pensando que habían ganado esta batalla, pero se quedaron pálidos al ver al jefe de los Levantine noqueado y sus soldados muertos, siendo decapitados por las guerreras de Claudia, y entre ellos estaba Jotaro y la reina Olga, antes de que pudieran escapar….la elfa oscura comenzó a recitar un encantamiento para crear una barrera de piedra para no dejarlos escapar.

Cloe, Maia, Alicia, Ruu Ruu y Claudia junto a los soldados se lanzaron a acabar con ellos. Al final del día, solo 5 de todos los mercenarios en el grupo, los monstruos fueron quemados vivos por el fuego mágico del poder de Olga.

Fue una victoria para Thorn, pero no para Claudia o Jotaro. Llegando al castillo, Joseph fue a disculparse con la viuda de su amigo por no poder salvarlo, ella escucho de Jotaro que al parecer su abuelo estaba con él…habían descubierto al traidor y querían avisarles, pero los asesinos atacaron rápido. Joseph explico que Clauss recibió una flecha envenenada por salvarlo, el veneno actuó rápido…así que no pudo ni siquiera ira a buscar ayuda. La viuda le agradeció al Joester mayor por proteger a su esposo hasta el último momento de su vida, quiso ir a ver dónde estaba su cuerpo, quería verlo.

Había sido llevada a la sala medica de la iglesia cerca al castillo, los sacerdotes mayores habían intentado usar magia para poder reanimarlo y poder curarlo del veneno, pero el efecto rápido en sus pulmones paso a su corazón, lo cual acabo matándolo rápidamente. Ella les pidió un momento a solas con él, una vez se fueron….ella rompió en llanto mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, culpándose de no haber podido salvarlo…de haber no estar ahí cuando lo necesito….de haber empezado a sentirse atraída a otro hombre aun estando casados. Con todo esto no escucho cuando Jotaro entro a la sala, él observo en silencio a la mujer llorar a su esposo, no era le primera vez que tenía que soportar ver a un amigo morir.

-"Esto fue una derrota para mí….una vida perdida por ambición. Vault debe morir, sus acciones están sacando lo peor de las personas, debo ponerle fin a esta guerra de una vez" dijo para después ir con Claudia y posar una mano en su hombro.

Ella se sorprendió pero al ver que era Jojo, solo se abrazó a él y siguió llorando, él acepto el abrazo sobando su cabeza para que se calmara. Se quedaron un rato en la habitación velando, ella a un buen esposo y él a un buen amigo….y un gran hombre.

 **Bueno aquí lo dejo, espero les guste, para el siguiente capítulo habrá Lemons. En especial para Claudia, Ana, Maia, Alicia y Prim. Todo para la preparación de la batalla final en Ken, donde finalmente Jotaro y Joseph conocerán a Celestine, y darán su opinión acerca de la….vestimenta de todas.**

 **Ahora para finalizar voy a poner un Omake idea de mi amigo OMEGA SANCTION, creo que me acostumbre a poner Omakes en la mayoría de mis nuevos capítulos. Espero les guste.**

 **Omake: La Estrella de la Muerte, Salvador de las Taimanin.**

 **Ryuken POV:**

La noche había caído en esta ciudad….pero eso solo me daba más razones para estar afuera, es cuando más se me necesita….aquellos que disfrutan hacer daño a otros para disfrutar de su agonía….los que buscan matar por placer….todos ellos están más activos en la noche. Es cuando mi puño es necesario para detenerlos y mostrarles….las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y ahora no solo son personas, si no también demonios, incluso si son seres supernaturales no importa….el Hokuto Shinken es muerte certera para quien sea.

Perdía la cuenta de cuantas personas y monstruos he matado, todos se los merecían y pude salvar a personas inocentes con mis acciones. Más eso no cambia el hecho que parece que no hago ningún avance, debe haber alguien que sea responsable de tanto monstruo y libertinaje en los barrios bajos.

-"Uuuuummmm escucho algo cerca"

Sin pisadas rápidas….alguien escapa, y lo persiguen. Son dos personas, mujeres por el sonido de tacón y al parecer una lleva algo pesada con ella, tal vez a otra persona….sus perseguidores dan pisadas fuertes, también hay sonido de algo planeando en el aire….demonios, y al parecer 2 personas los siguen, no escucho tacón…deben ser hombres.

Concentrándome más puede escuchar mejor, aun con el ruido de los carros me es fácil distinguir y concentrarme en sus voces. Parecen estar desesperadas por huir de sus perseguidores, una de ellas está hablando de una pequeña niña con el nombre de Yukikaze….su tono es maternal. Están corriendo pero se nota que están cansadas, el grupo que las persigue está acercándose a ellas, o quiero pensar que horrores les harán pasar.

-"Debo ayudarlas…."

 **Fin de POV, Narración Normal:**

Corriendo por las calles estaban las dos mujeres que Ryuken escucho, ambas muy hermosas y de excelente figura y delantera. Sus nombre son: Rinko Akiyama, mujer de pelo violeta azulino largo y ojos violeta, con un traje purpura de cuerpo completo ajustado a su figura; Shiranui Mitsuki, mujer de pelo marrón rojizo largo amarrado en una cola larga y fina en la parte baja de la cabeza con ojos rojos, con traje blanco con malla negra en algunas partes; y su hija Yukikaze Mitsuki que era cargada por su madre, piel morena y pelo marrón largo con ojos color ámbar, con un traje negro con líneas planteadas con adornos rojos ajustado a su cuerpo femenino en desarrollo.

Lo que al principio fue una misión de rescate se volvió un escape frenético, Yuki buscaba a su madre desaparecida y contaba con la ayuda de Rinko y Tatsuro, su novio. Llegando a infiltrarse en el burdel de "Under Eden", donde descubrieron que era posible que estuviera, irrumpieron en las instalaciones subterráneas y encontraron a Shiranui, quien al parecer iba a ser modificada para ser una prostituta. Su llegada evito semejante tragedia, pero lamentablemente el demonio que las ayudo a entrar…Zokuto, las traiciono para poder unirse como matón de Edwin Black. Para hacer las cosas más difíciles, aviso de la misión a Real, dueño del lugar donde estaba cautiva Shiranui y también llamo a un peligroso enemigo….Ryuji Kuroi, un demonio casi tan poderoso como Edwin.

Tuvieron suerte de que Rinko y Tatsuro pudieron crear un portal para escapar, más no lo suficientemente lejos del Burdel, pero decidieron empezar a correr y alejarse lo más que pudieran pero….un gran grupo de demonios los diviso y los empezaron a perseguir. Para ganar más tiempo para que su hermana y su novia escaparan con Shiranui, Tatsuro se enfrentó al grupo y les dijo que se fueran sin él, por supuesto que Yuki no quiso dejar solo a su novio.

Pero entonces un ataque de Ryuji acabo con la vida de este….y de la mayoría de los demonios que las perseguían, estando tan cerca del lugar de impacto Yuki quedo inconsciente por la explosión. Shiranui y Rinko la recogieron y procedieron a escapar, pero la verdad Rinko se quedó sin fuerzas por el portal y Shiranui estaba recuperando fuerzas lentamente, por lo que no demorarían mucho en ser alcanzadas por esos monstruos.

-"Hhhaaa…hhhaaa….hhhaaa Rinko, toma a Yuki y escapa…"

-"No digas eso Shiranui, debemos seguir….por Tatsuro. No dejare que tú o tu hija sean capturadas"

-"No tenemos oportunidad de escapar….pelear con los demonios perderemos fuerzas, y Ryuji es demasiado para ti sola, lo digo porque yo no me he recuperado aún"

Antes de poder seguir con su conversación, las pisada de alguien llegando llamaron su atención, al voltear a ver y en caso de Rinko tomando el mango de su katana. Se quedaron perplejas al ver a un hombre encapuchado con un manto muy alto, de al menos 1.90 m de alto, un gigante en comparación a ellas. El manto llegaba a sus rodillas y dejaba ver su pantalón azul oscuro y botas marrón oscuro, algo más que notaron y las hizo sonrojar levemente fue que el manto se abría en la parte del pecho para dejar ver que solo llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color de su pantalón, y nada debajo lo que mostraba sus bien definidos pectorales. Este se acero sin importarle que Rinko sacara su espada para amenazarlo, de hecho ella no se dio cuenta cuando fue que la paso de largo y se puso frente a Shiranui y su hija.

La madre estaba nerviosa pero se calmó cuando sintió el tacto delicado de sus grandes manos….las cuales tocaron un punto en el medio de sus senos, 3 segundos después sintió toda su fuerza de regreso ya no estaba agotada. El hombre luego procedió a ver a su hija, tocando un punto en la mente y luego en su abdomen, terminado su trabajo retrocedió.

-"Uuuummmm… ¿Dónde…estoy?" dijo despertando.

-"Hija ¿estás bien?" llamo Shiranui.

-"Mamá….Rinko ¡*GASP*! ¡Tatsu-kun! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

-"Lo siento hija…..él…"

-"N-No, no puede ser…."

-"No tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso….debemos huir" dijo Rinko que guardaba su katana y se puso al lado del misterioso hombre.

-"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, y-"

Rinko hablo con él lo que llamo su atención, entonces ella pudo definir bajo la capucha un par de hermosos ojos azules….los cuales atraparon su corazón de inmediato, en especial al ver la gran tristeza que estos cargaban, involuntariamente ella uso su mano derecha para tocar su pecho…sintiendo sus bien definidos músculos sin rastro alguno de lonja. Lo cual la ruborizo más, y mucho más cuando escucho su voz grave pero gentil.

-"No fue nada, deben irse rápido. No tardaran en llegar…."

-"Pero ¿Qué hay de usted?" dijo Shiranui, igualmente ruborizada de la voz masculina del hombre.

-"Puedo lidiar con ellos sin problemas…..uuuummmm ya llego una parte del grupo"

Todos miraron atrás para ver a un grupo de 5 demonios correr hacia ellos, estaban salivando y con sus miembros eréctiles al verla, sin embargo….de la nada una ola de energía azul blanquecina salió contra ellos, al impactar sus cuerpos se hincharon y deformaron hasta explotar sin dejar carne forme solo sangre.

Ellas miraron al hombre, que ahora tenía una mano extendida hacia adelante, luego este camino al frente parándose firme a modo de un escudo para ellas. Y llegando estaban Ryuji Kuroi, chico de tez morena y cabello blanco medio largo con ojos café oscuro, con blaizer negro y pantalones grises; y a su lado estaba un hombre gordo fornido de pelo blanco corto y ojos oscuros, con traje blanco con una bata roja. Que se llavab Real, el cual miraba algo extrañado pues no encontraba a los demonios que se supone estaban persiguiendo a las Taimanin, recién percatándose del hombre encapuchado con ellas.

-"¡Hmp! Un inesperado entrometido, aunque no veo a los demonios sobreviviente que se adelantaron"

-"Es muy raro, pues solo están las Taimanin y ese encapuchado….como sea matémoslo y llevémoslas de regreso al burdel" dijo Ryuji caminando para terminar con todo de una vez, solo para detenerse en seco.

De la nada el cuerpo del extraño encapuchado se encendió en un aura azul, que transmitió un solo sentimiento al demonio de pelo blanco….muerte. fue tan intenso que se sintió como un presa indefensa, lista para el matadero, su corazón demoniaco estaba errático y parecía pedirle que escapara, pero el solo se sobrepuso a medias y se plantó firme.

-"No te atrevas a acercarte más….o morirás" dijo en tono serio el encapuchado.

Ryuji se sintió insultado y se lanzó para darle un derechazo….que él encapuchado atrapo sin problema, la corriente de aire le bajo la capucha dejando ver su rostro delineado en con rasgos muy masculinos, y sus ojos azules que ahora mostraban ira. Rinko, Shiranui y Yukikaze se quedaron viendo al hombre que estaba luchando con Ryuji, perdidas en su mirada y bien definidos rasgos, Ryuji por otro lado iba a seguir con otro golpe….hasta que el recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte de su oponente.

Solo la fuerza lo mando de espaldas al suelo, cerca de donde estaba Real, quien miraba sorprendido esto y algo asustado.

-"Maldito bastardo" dijo Ryuji re incorporándose, pero entonces sintió algo extraño en su hombro.

De la nada su brazo se descontrolo, comenzando a torcerse en un ángulo anti natura….hinchándose y deformándose. El dolor que experimentaba por esto era terrible, no dudo en cortarse el brazo derecho desde el hombro, dejando caer el miembro al suelo….donde este estallo soltando sangre, hueso y carne destruida.

-"Te dije que si te acercabas morirías….váyanse si no quieren morir" anunció el hombre misterioso de ojos azules.

-"¡YO NO DEJARE QUE NADIE ME DIGA QUE HACER! **¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO!"** dijo Ryuji transformándose en su forma de demonio dragón y cargando un ataque de energía que disparo contra él.

-" **¡HOKUTO TENSHOU HONRETZU!"**

En respuesta al ataque, el hombre de ojos azules concentro energía en sus manos y luego la soltó empujando hacia adelante, liberando dos esferas gemelas de energía azulblanquecina….que fácilmente cancelaron el ataque de Ryuji. El ataque siguió de largo impactando con Ryuji, destruyendo su cuerpo….quedando solo su corazón, Real estab muy cerca y parte de la ola de energía le dio en su hombro derecho, el cual empezó a deformarse y luego explotar….haciéndolo gritar como un cerdo del dolor.

Cuando la energía se disipo, las chicas miraron el corazón de demonio de Ryuji en el suelo, latiendo lentamente….para luego hincharse y explotar, vieron también a Real que aun gritando de dolor escaba del lugar como podía.

-"Estamos a salvo…" dijo Yuki, soltando un aliento retenido involuntariamente.

-"Ryuji está muerto…" dijo Rinko también soltando un aliento retenido.

-"Mi trabajo aquí terminó" dicho eso, el hombre de ojos azules procedió a retirarse, pero una mano que atrapo su brazo lo detuvo.

-"E-E-Espera, no tenemos a donde ir ¿podemos ir contigo?" dijo Shiranui.

Él la miro neutralmente, pese a ver claramente que estaba mintiendo, decidió acceder.

-"Esta bien, vámonos…."

Esa misma noche, en un edificio de la corporación llamada NOMAD, en la cima del piso 12. Un hombre con traje terno verde oscuro, de pelo gris en punta hacia atrás y ojos rojos, miraban algo ansioso por la ventana de su oficina al cielo del norte….algo le preocupaba. Justo entonces llego su secretaria, una hermosa mujer de tez morena y pelo rosa rojiza, voluptuoso cuerpo y gran delantera, con traje de oficinista.

-"Edwin-sama, aquí están los reportes de los ataques asesinatos de demonios y personal humano en los barrios bajos"

-"Gracias Ingrid, puedes retirarte"

-"Hai…"

Justo entonces el mencionado como Edwin, observo al cielo nocturno y diviso….8 estrellas formando algo parecido a un gancho, curiosamente una de las 8….era de color rojo.

-"Ingrid…"

-"¿Si Edwin-sama?"

-"¿Habías visto alguna vez esa constelación de 8 estrellas, con una estrella roja?" apunto el a la parte del cielo donde estaba.

-"Uuuummmm Edwin-sama…..yo solo veo 7 estrellas ahí, ninguna es roja…." Dijo confundida la mujer.

-"Puedes retirarte…" dijo él, mientras seguía viendo a la estrella….con algo de miedo.

 **Listo ahí está, una obra maestra a mi parecer claro, espero les guste y comente acerca de este Omake. Por otro lado el siguiente en ser actualizado seria la historia de Ichigo…pero a pedido de un amigo, actualizare la historia de Ban y Kaihen. Donde introduciré a un personaje nuevo de un anime en emisión, su nombre es Latina, y será como una hija adoptiva de Kaihen. Como sea eso es todo, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
